Conversation Partners
by priestess123
Summary: Simply put: A Kaidoh love story for the masses. Take a peek and see! Leave a review, leave a flame, leave praise! It's all good! Thanks for looking! COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ya-hoi! Hi everyone! I've been working on this story on and off again for a little over a year and I thought I'd summon up the courage and post it here!! Granted this is just a little story where boy meets girl. As much as I love the boy/boy kink, and we all know how easy it is to slash Prince of Tennis, this story is not. So, please don't hate me too much. But, I would appreciate any feedback, comments or suggestions that you may have, even if it's to tell me how Mary Sue I am. I take it all in stride! Thanks for looking! loves

** (Chapter 1)**

It was hard not to notice him. He sat right in front of her in English class, back bent over his work, arms diligently working on the problems written on the board. She, however, couldn't concentrate on the board. All she could do was sit and stare at his back and get lost in her thoughts. When class ended she would sit and watch him pack his things and quietly slip out of class, avoiding the crowds and the constant calls and squeals coming from the overly-peppy female population in the class. He was just way too cool for her.

She wasn't like the other girls in her class. They'd follow him around and whisper and giggle behind his back. If he heard them, he never made comments or any reaction of that matter. And because he never made any notion to acknowledge the girls that followed him that made them work twice as hard to get his attention. When one of them would be brave enough to separate herself from the pack and make a comment or ask him a question, he would stare at her hard, politely answer then abruptly turn around and leave the girl speechless in awe. It brought her some sort of grim satisfaction. No, she simply watched at a distance and admired him from afar. She wasn't a big talker herself and the thought of displaying outward affection at a sickly-sweet caliber was far too much. She'd rather be simple. Yes, simple. She was also very realistic. She was pretty sure he didn't even know her face or her name, even though they had been in the same class at Seigaku for two years now.

She sat at her desk during break like always. While her classmates would get up and walk around, talk to each other, she simply sat and worked ahead on her English homework. She liked English; she could speak it fairly well. Her mother used to live in America when she was younger and so English was spoken from time to time at home. Her father, on the other hand, knew very little English, but, would sometimes try to hold a small conversation with her in the foreign tongue. On this particular day, however, she was listening to her latest CD mix while working on English nouns and pronouns. She liked listening to music in English too. It helped make everything click. She was humming along to the lyrics, not really paying much attention to her surroundings when a shadow fell across her desk. She stopped and looked up. Her eyes widened and a light blush crept to her cheeks. He was standing right there in front of her!

"You are singing in English." He said simply. She blinked.

"I was? I didn't realize." She replied sheepishly. She looked around the room. No one else was paying her any attention. "Was it bothering you? I'm sorry." He shook his head.

"It wasn't very loud, but I heard it." He stated back as he took his seat in front of her. She stared at his back and thought. Those were the first words ever exchanged between them.

"Did you understand any of it?" she asked before she could stop herself. She watched him straighten his back and turn slowly around to face her. She blushed some more. Mentally she cursed herself for the redness in her face.

"Some of it," he paused and looked at her, his face turned slightly to the side. He really did have a nice face. She thought absentmindedly.

"Do you want to be conversation partners during class?" he asked suddenly. She must have given him a weird look because he narrowed his eyes as if she was a strange creature on display.

"Excuse me?" she sputtered. He was asking her?

"During English, would you like to be my conversation partner?" he asked again a little slower this time in case she couldn't understand the words that were coming out of his mouth.

She weighed her options. One, she could say no and then live to regret not getting the chance to talk her current crush or two, she could be cool and nonchalantly accept his offer. Because, it was he who was offering, right?

"Sure." She said finally shrugging her shoulders.

"Good." He replied obviously pleased, although it was hard to tell, he was a stoic person most of the time.

"Mmm, I feel like I should know your name, but I don't. What is it?" he asked.

"Oh, uh, Ito Uma." She said slightly deflated. Of course he wouldn't know her name! He never turned around in his desk, he barely knew she had been there in the first place. Well two can play at that game. She thought. Summoning up some bravery she answered back,

"You are Kaidoh Kaoru correct?"

Kaidoh raised his eyes in surprise. Surprised that she didn't know his name either!

"Yes, I am. Well, Ito-chan, I look forward to see how well your English really is." He said as he turned back around. Uma smiled.

"As I you." She retorted as she put away her CD player. "Most definitely."

"Good morning, Uma, how are you?"

"I am doing well, Kaoru, thank you. And how are you?"

"Okay."

"Um, Kaidoh I don't think 'okay' is a good enough answer." Uma said lightly as she flipped ahead a few pages of their textbook. As requested, she and Kaidoh paired up for conversation partners in class. Uma could feel the steely jealous looks of all the females in the class at her back. But she paid no mind. What was the point? Nevertheless, she felt butterflies in her stomach every time she looked into those dark eyes and wondered what he was thinking. He _was_ the guy she had been crushing on for two years after all! Who could pass up a chance like this?

As they practiced phrases and conversations out of their book, she concluded that Kaidoh was good at English, better than the average student, but using it in the correct context was presenting him with a challenge.

"I'm sorry. I will try harder." He replied in English. Uma looked up at him and smiled faintly. His accent was really cute.

"That was pretty good." She replied back in English. He gave her an amused look.

"You are very good with your English." He said.

"Well, my mother used to live in America. She speaks English very well. We use it at home sometimes." Uma replied nonchalantly while inwardly glowing from his compliment. Kaidoh nodded slowly.

"I see."

"But, you have a pretty good grasp at English." She stated back to him. Kaidoh shrugged.

"I try. Echizen can speak English, so whenever he does, I listen."

"Oh that's right! I knew that!" She said lightly as she slapped her head and laughed. Echizen Ryoma, he was that outstanding little freshman tennis player she kept hearing about in the halls. She laughed to herself. Kaidoh looked at her strangely. Some of the kids turned around and stared. Uma stopped and looked around.

"Sorry, I tend to get carried away when I get excited." She muttered in Japanese.

"Please, say it in English." Kaidoh said softly. Uma blushed and repeated her statement.

"Good, I will remember that." He said back in English. "You speak English better than anyone I know. And I….recognized the melody that you were singing before class."

Uma blushed again. What was up with all this blushing? "Oh really?" she asked.

"Yes, it is a CD that you listen to a lot, right? Sometimes I can hear the music through your headphones."

Uma slumped slightly in her seat. She never realized how loud she turned up her music. It was just her way to relax and work. "I didn't realize that it was so loud." She mumbled. Kaidoh leaned forward to catch her softly spoken words. She shook her head and sat up. She wasn't being a very good conversation partner. He gave her a confused look.

"Sorry, I said, 'I didn't realize that it was so loud.'" Kaidoh made a silent 'Oh,' and nodded.

"That is okay, no big deal." He said shrugging. "Everyone has a favorite song they listen to…." He paused and gave her a sideways glance. "Is…all your music in English?"

Uma nodded. "For the most part. It helps me work on my English and it's good study music when I do my homework….you know…" she paused, wondering what had gotten into her. "You…could borrow some of them or come over and listen to them, if you'd like. Maybe they'll help you too."

It was Kaidoh's turn to blush. He was really cute too when he blushed. She thought vaguely. All of him is pretty cute. She mused. Suddenly, she sat up and mentally slapped herself in the face. What had she done!? She barely knew this boy and already she was asking him to come over to her house. Before she could stammer an apology for being so forward the bell rung ending class. Quickly she jumped out of her chair, grabbed her things and exited the room as fast as she could. Kaidoh sat in his seat with a slightly baffled look on his face before he slowly gathered his things and left the room as well, his usual crowd of fan girls following closely behind.

"Idiot! What in world were you thinking? I know you like this boy, but, geez! He barely knows you and you him. Oh God what did I do?" Uma was muttering to herself all the way down the halls and to her locker. She quickly grabbed her shoes and sweater swapped some books out for tonight's homework and made her way outside. She steadied her breathing and willed her beating heart down.

"No, no, it's okay, he probably didn't understand. I said in English…but still! Oh Uma you are a work that's for sure!" she conceded as she stepped outside. She wrapped her sweater around her and shivered. It was spring, but the weather still a little cool. Uma never liked the cold anyways. She started off on her way home.

It had become a habit of hers. She always made her way past the tennis courts after school. Uma liked tennis, played it occasionally, and was a pretty good athlete, but she wasn't involved in club activities. She never had much desire to do so. Sure, she enjoyed sports but she wasn't serious enough. During P.E. several of the clubs' coaches would come up and ask her why she didn't join a sports club. She simply answered that she did not have the fighting spirit required to compete at such a level then she would bow and excuse herself. Still, they persisted. It was really quite annoying.

However, as she walked by the courts she saw the Seigaku tennis boys warming up. She paused briefly when she caught sight of Kaidoh. He was wearing that green bandana again. Uma thought he looked really good in that color. He was warming up with Momo. Whenever Uma saw those two together they were always arguing and threatening each other, but she saw through their ruse. Uma knew that those boys really cared about each other, but were too egotistical to admit it. It was really kind of charming in a sick twisted way. Uma chuckled to herself as she continued to watch the boys play.

"Hey, Tezuka-senpai, who is that girl over there?" asked Ryoma as he and the other regulars stood watching the practice match between Kaidoh and Momo. Tezuka glanced over to where Echizen was staring. He frowned. Usually nobody bothered them during practice. But the girl was standing far away from the courts and looked like she was just passing through and had gotten distracted.

"I don't know." He replied blandly. "You should be concentrating on the match, not the spectators." She was standing too far away to get a clear look at her face.

"Oh-ho! I know her! She's a second year like Kaidoh and Momo-chan." Kikumaru said suddenly as he bounded over and propped himself on Echizen to get a better look.

Echizen growled, he didn't like being Kikumaru's foot stool. "Well, who is she?"

"I think her name is Ito-something, uh, uh," Eiji scratched his head thinking. "Oh! I know! Ito Uma, that's her name. I think I heard Kaidoh mention her name to Inui before practice." He replied energetically.

"Who did I mention to Inui-senpai?" asked a soft deep voice. The boys turned around. Kaidoh and Momo had obviously finished their match. Kaidoh was staring hard at the trio, especially Kikumaru.

"Now, now, Kaidoh-kun, I just mentioned that it was Ito Uma standing off there by the courts, that's all." He said quickly. He never did like Kaidoh's intense stares.

Kaidoh turned and looked around. He was right! There stood Uma. She must have noticed the boys were watching her when she quickly turned and rushed off. He raised his eyes in surprise. What was she doing here?

"So, what's that all about?" Momo kidded lightly. Kaidoh turned to him.

"What are you talking about? She's just a girl in my English class." He hissed as he walked off the courts and grabbed a towel. Sensing that the boy wasn't going to supply anymore information, the rest of the team turned back to the remaining matches.

"Just had to make it worse, didn't you? Now what? Oh god, and then I just rushed off like some jittery fangirl." Uma whimpered as she quickly picked up her pace to put as much distance between herself and the school. She hadn't meant to stand there and continue watching, but it was so interesting! Kaidoh was an amazing player; after all he had to be he _was_ a regular.

Shaking her head, Uma gradually slowed down her pace until she was walking normally. Once she got home, she quickly made her way upstairs to her room so she could relax before dinner. It didn't last long.

"Uma-chan! You have a phone call!" called the voice of her mother from downstairs.

Uma had been reading in her Literature book. She sat up. Who would be calling her now? She really didn't have that many close friends and even then they rarely called each other on their house phones.

"Who is it, Mama?" She called as she mindlessly smoothed her pleated skirt and adjusted the collar on her polo shirt. She hadn't bothered to change out of her uniform and it was making her itch.

"It's a boy, a Kaidoh-kun, or something like that." She replied back. Uma stopped at the top of the stairs.

Kaidoh? What does he want? She thought frantically. Somehow she found herself holding the receiver.

"Hello? This is Uma," she heard herself say. On the other end there was a heavy silence, broken by a low hiss. "Hello?"

"Ito-chan, this is Kaidoh." He replied in English.

"Yes, Kaidoh, what can I do for you?" She really could pass for a robot. You need to relax! She shouted silently in her head.

Silence.

"Kaidoh-san? Are you still there?" She tried again in English. Maybe that would pick up the pace of the conversation.

"In class today, you mentioned you had music in English."

"Yes…"

"I was wondering if I…" Pause. "Well, would it be alright if I…" Another pause. Uma didn't realize she was holding her breath. She exhaled loudly into the receiver. Then she quickly covered her mouth. Get a grip Ito! She thought angrily.

"Could I maybe borrow one of your CDs to listen to? I would really like to do well in English." He finished after some more hesitation.

Uma let out another puff of air that she had been holding.

"Oh sure, sure! Not a problem! I can bring you a couple tomorrow for class!" She practically shouted into the phone. She wasn't speaking in English but it didn't seem to matter.

"That would be good. Thank you. Good night." And he hung up abruptly.

Uma stood there and listened to the dial tone, her mind racing. Did this conversation just happen? Shaking her head she walked back upstairs to her room. Well, well, things were looking up. She spent the rest of her evening searching through her CDs.

He really didn't know what possessed him to call her. But, after he hung up the phone, he was slightly glad he did. That music he heard her listening to today sounded good, and if it was in English then maybe it would help him with class. She had offered to lend him her music. Kaidoh thought to himself. She wasn't like the other girls at school. She was sincere, laid back, slightly aloof, and refreshingly honest. She didn't follow him down the halls like the others girls did, she was like him and kept to herself most of the time and she seemed very down to earth. He was also secretly pleased that she really didn't know who he was at the beginning. She was overall a pretty good conversation partner at school. She had been helpful with his English pronunciation. Maybe, he thought as he went upstairs to change and get ready for bed, maybe this Ito Uma is worth getting to know. He couldn't wait until English class.

Habits are hard to break. And being habitual by nature, Uma found herself once again sitting at her desk during break, CD player in hand, English book open and her pencil writing out sentences in neat English letters. Her favorite song was playing at the moment and as was her subconscious habit, she was unknowingly humming along, spouting a few lyrics here and there.

_"'I can't breathe and I can't sleep when he's not around….everyday, is bluey-gray when he's not in town….'"_

"Good afternoon Uma-chan."

Uma snapped to attention and looked up, cheeks burning. Kaidoh was once again standing above her. She sputtered a quick hello while Kaidoh silently slipped into his seat and pulled out his textbook.

"You sang that song yesterday, I recognized it," he mentioned without turning around.

Uma gulped and nodded knowing that he wouldn't see her reaction. She had been. She didn't mind that he heard her singing; the problem that lied within it was the guilty pleasure of singing that song and thinking of him whenever she heard it. Even though he didn't know the reason behind the song, he did know she listened to it a lot.

"It has a good melody," he was saying as Uma struggled to concentrate on his words. He was speaking slowly, in English. "You will have to sing it to me in whole." Uma blinked in surprise. So did Kaidoh. He froze in his seat. Did he just say that? Neither one of them was expecting him to say something like that!

"Um, o-okay…" she replied shakily knowing full and well that if he ever figured out what all the words of the song meant he might get suspicious. As she muddled in her thoughts she suddenly became aware that Kaidoh had turned in his seat and was looking at her. Knowing very well, that the look on her face was of one spaced out, she shook her head and focused her eyes back on that lovely profile in front of her. Fighting back the will to say something stupid, Uma reached into her bag and pulled out the CD out she had chosen for Kaidoh. She held it up for Kaidoh to see.

"Here," she said quickly. "I'm good to my word. I brought this CD for you to listen to. Even if you can't understand all the words right away, the music is great and very relaxing; perfect study music."

He reached up and took the CD case from her. "Who are they?" he asked as he stared at the cover. Uma smiled despite herself.

"It's 'Talk on Corners' by the Corrs. They're one of my favorites. The song on my CD is from this album. I think you'll like it." She spouted eagerly. Kaidoh nodded slowly then carefully placed the CD in his bag and turned back around. Class was about to begin.

"Hey, hey, there she is again! She's walking by the courts!" Eiji pointed out excitedly as the boys finished their warm up laps. They looked over and sure enough, Uma was making her daily trek home via the tennis courts. This time, she didn't bother to slow down and watch. It was way too embarrassing.

"She always walks that way when she goes home."

"Huh? What'd you say Kaidoh? You need to quit mumbling."

"You all need to focus!" interrupted Tezuka.

Kaidoh hissed under his breath and grabbed his racket. He walked onto the courts with Momo. They were paired together for the next tournament and they would be practicing with Eiji and Oishi. Right now he didn't want to be the center of attention especially about something as trivial as a girl.

She was just his conversation partner in class. He thought as he took a few practice swings to loosen up. Simple as that….Right?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi Everyone! Wow, people are really reading this story! HOW EXCITING! Thank you so much. I hope I do not disappoint. Please feel free to read and review. Ego-boosts are always appreciated!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. What a shame...

**(Chapter 2)**

"Tell me about you," was the first sentence out of his mouth during conversation practice. Uma blinked and looked at her textbook. That wasn't in the reading.

It had been about two weeks since their first English conversation. They had gotten ahead of the class and had gone through all the chapters that were assigned and soon began talking about other things and made up their own conversations. She enjoyed those conversations they had and it even looked like Kaidoh enjoyed them too. Kaidoh was better at English than he ever let on. He had made great improvements over the past week.

Usually the conversation went towards tennis, or kittens, or people they knew. She would occasionally throw in a question about his family; he would answer the questions but would never return the question back on her. It didn't bother her though; she was slowly learning more and more about her crush and loved every minute of it, even if it was during English class. This was really the only time she ever talked to him. However, today was the first time he ever asked about her.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I would like you, to tell me, about yourself." He restated in case she hadn't understood him. She understood him perfectly, but was still surprised. No one, not even her friends, asked about her.

"Oh, okay. What would you like to know?" she asked.

"Everything."

"Oh."

"In English." He replied quickly. He was growing accustomed to being with Uma during conversations. She had a pleasant voice and she spoke English so easily that even if couldn't catch all the words; he still enjoyed listening to her. And she was a good teacher. She had helped him a lot with his sentence structure. Most of the time he stared at her lips as they talked so he could focus on the words being said but often his gaze would travel up across her face and to her dark brown eyes that always seemed to be lit with a spark of mischief, life, and fun. She had really nice lips and really nice eyes. In fact, he thought absently, she just had a really nice face. He just wanted to get to know her more. They were well ahead of the rest of the class, this was the perfect opportunity.

"Well, of course!" she sputtered turning slightly pink. Kaidoh nodded his head. Uma sighed. She really liked how he spoke in English. His voice was deep and a little rough around the edges, slightly hitched when pronouncing difficult words, but it was still all the same nice to listen to.

"Okay, then."

"Hmmm, where do I begin?" She asked. She really wasn't sure if he was up to listening about her whole boring life story. Kaidoh scratched his head in thought.

"Mmm, do you have any siblings?" He asked. Uma laughed out loud. He gave her a strange look. Uma waved her hand.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to laugh, but, I have several siblings. I am the youngest of four, I'm the only girl. I have two brothers who are university students. They study in America. That's how I got stuck on American music. Then my youngest older brother just turned eighteen. He's getting ready for college entrance exams. Then there's me," she finished her brief family description with a shrug. There wasn't much to tell. Her oldest brothers she rarely saw except when they had holidays in America. They would come home and give her the latest CD that was all the rage. She would listen to it and then add it to her ever growing collection. The next brother went to a different school that was two hours by train and had dormitories; he never came home unless the older two would be there. It was like she was an only child and sometimes that got lonely.

Her face must have relayed her thoughts.

"Are you okay?" he asked suddenly, his dark eyes softening, just enough for her to notice. Her mind went blank. He really, really did have beautiful eyes. Why did he always have to keep them so dark and cold all the time? Shaking her head she focused back to his question.

"Oh, yes, I am, sorry. I was just thinking about my brothers," she replied rather sheepishly. "Actually, that's the first time I've ever been asked about my brothers, it's almost like I don't even have them." She added a bit sadly.

"Does that make you lonely?"

"What?" Could this boy read minds?! She thought wildly. "Well, yes, it does. Sometimes," she paused wondering if this was safe to say. "Sometimes, I wish I someone to hang out with, you know and just do stuff with."

"Don't you have any friends?" he asked, hoping he didn't sound too insulting. Uma shrugged. She really didn't have too many close friends, some acquaintances, but she liked to keep to herself.

"Not really, I grew up around boys, so I'm not really into too many girly things. Besides, I don't like following boys around like a pack of crazed dogs. I'd rather read or listen to music. I guess you could say I'm kind of a loner." She replied loftily. Great, she thought. Make yourself sound like a complete shut-in!

Kaidoh nodded in agreement. He spent a lot time by himself too; mostly doing self-training. "That's good. Sometimes it's better to do things by yourself. I don't like the girls following me. Popularity doesn't interest me. They can not take a hint." He replied rather darkly his face screwed up in a slight pout. Uma tilted her head to the side. Kaidoh looked up at her and blushed. She giggled slightly. He was so cute when he blushed!

"Sorry," he murmured. He didn't mean to run off and complain to her. It just slipped.

"Eh, I understand, if I was you, I would have told them off years ago, but, that's just me." She assured him smiling. Kaidoh gave her a small smile in return. He really did have a good smile too.

"You should do that more often." She said.

Kaidoh raised his brows. "Do what?"

"Smile; you have a very nice smile." Oh god! Oh god! Uma what are you doing? Apparently her brain and mouth weren't working in union. The comment just popped out before she could stop herself.

"Thank you." He replied and smiled again. Uma grinned shyly. Whew!

"Do you play tennis?" He asked suddenly. Oh, they were going back to tennis. She thought sadly. It was just too easy to talk about tennis during their conversations. She would ask him about practices, his matches, his teammates, and he would supply all the necessary information, throwing in an occasional hiss of annoyance whenever she asked about Momo.

"Well, yes, but I'm not a very serious player." She replied sheepishly. He knew that she wasn't in any sports clubs, but she told him that she liked playing sports even though her heart wasn't in them most the time.

"Would you…I mean…that is," he sputtered slightly avoiding her eyes. Uma tilted her head to the side. What was he trying to ask?

"Ahhh, well, would you like to maybe play a game?" he finally chewed out. Uma sat there frozen in her seat. Did he just ask her on a date?!

"You mean like a date?!" Damn brain! Work! Work! Kaidoh's face blushed an even deeper red.

"Well, yes, I suppose so."

"Sure! That would be fun!" she exclaimed jumping out of her chair. Everyone around them paused in their own conversations and stared at her. Uma looked around and quietly melted back into her seat. Several girls giggled behind their hands and some of the boys gave her weird looks. Her teacher walked over to them.

"Are you having trouble, Uma-chan?" she asked. Uma shook her head wishing she could disappear.

"No, Sensei, I'm not. We just got carried away in our conversation." She replied.

"Oh good! Well, work hard then, class will be over soon!" the teacher replied as she continued down the rows of students.

Once Uma was able to pull herself back together she managed a glance back over at Kaidoh's direction. He was smiling at her as if the whole scene was amusing. Relief washed over her. Good, she didn't scare him off.

"Would Saturday at 3:00 work?" he asked.

"Yes, yes it would." She replied nodding her head just as bell sounded ending class.

"Good," Kaidoh replied standing up. "Let's meet at the Street Tennis courts. Do you know where that is?"

"Yes, I do, it isn't far from my house." She replied as she gathered her things. Kaidoh nodded as he started walking to the doors. Pausing, he turned back to her and smiled.

"Then I will see you there." And he was gone.

"Hey, Uma-chan, what were you two talking about during Conversation?" asked one of the girls as they filed passed on their way out of class.

"What? Oh, nothing, nothing at all," she replied and quickly left the scene.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

"Okay, girls, dress out, today we're going to the tennis courts!" called the old P.E. instructor to her girls. Half groaned, half cheered, but Uma didn't say anything. She had a bad feeling about this. Ever since she had mentioned tennis to her P.E. instructor, the old bat had been pushing her to trying out for the tennis team. Uma just didn't care that much, plus she really hated wearing those stupid skirts. It was bad enough she had to wear a sailor suit during school. Why couldn't the girls wear cool uniforms instead of pleats? Fortunately, for PE they didn't have to worry about pleats and collars since they would be wearing their gym uniforms.

Sighing, Uma quickly dressed into her navy blue shorts and white shirt and laced up her shoes. Adjusting her hair into a ponytail she made her way out of the girls' locker room pausing to grab a racket off the rack.

"Uma-chan! Wanna warm up with me?" Uma turned around to see her classmate Fujisaki Midori running up to her. Uma smiled disapprovingly. She knew the real reason that Midori was even paying any attention to her. She, like many other girls in her class, had come up to her during the day and asked her about English class and Kaidoh. He had spoken to her in English even after class had ended and everyone wanted to know what was up. Uma didn't like rumors, nor did she ever kiss and tell. So she just shrugged her shoulders and said that if they had wanted to know what they were saying they had better work on their English. That only got her scowls and loud disappointed sighs. For the most part, they stopped bothering her, since most of them hated English class, but there were always a few who didn't know how to give it a rest.

"Midori, what's up? You're actually participating today?" Uma said half-heartedly. Midori was very high maintenance, she also hated PE and usually smooth-talked her way out of it. Midori laughed and flung back a piece of her poorly colored blonde hair. Her roots are getting bad, Uma thought to herself. She stood a good head taller than Midori.

"Oh Uma, you're so funny! Of course I am! I actually like tennis, and I'm always willing to participate if there would be a chance to watch the boys' tennis team practice."

"What!?" Uma's eyes grew wide. "They practice now?"

"Well, some of them do, during their free period." Midori said off-handedly. Uma shook her head; she didn't want to know how Midori knew this. Plus, she really, really hoped she didn't run into Kaidoh on their way to the courts.

As the class filed pass, with most of the girls pointing and giggling, Uma saw three of the boys' tennis club members on the courts volleying back and forth. She took a quick peak and then jerked her head forward with a sigh of relief. Kaidoh wasn't one of them.

Momo, Eiji, and Oishi were out on the court volleying back to each other. They were trying to get some extra work in before practice after school. Since Momo and Kaidoh were going to play doubles, Eiji and Oishi thought it would be good to teach them a few doubles fundamentals. They wanted to do their best. Kaidoh, however, was running late, which was very unusual for him.

"Ah, where could that idiot be?" Momo commented as he backhanded one of Oishi's serves over the net. "I want to get a good workout during my free period."

"Who are you calling an idiot?" came a soft hiss. All three boys turned around and watched as Kaidoh made his way onto the court. They could tell he had been warming up by taking a short jog around the campus.

"You, mamushi! You're late! Where were you?" Momo shouted exasperated. Kaidoh narrowed his eyes and hissed.

"Who are you calling mamushi? You wanna go?"

"You bet!"

"Guys, c'mon! We don't have much time and Eiji and I want to show you guys how to do a variation of this formation Sensei taught us! It could come in helpful for you two!" Oishi shouted as he tried to wedge himself between the two lower-classmen. Both boys were standing toe-to-toe in each other's faces. As soon as Oishi appeared between them, they turned around in a huff.

"Whatever, I just wanna do this right so we can win on Sunday." Momo said sulkily. Eiji scratched his head.

"Ah, don't be that way, Momo-chan, you know you and Kaidoh are good doubles partners, it's just that…" he trailed off. Neither boy was paying attention, they were getting into position.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't screw up Kaidoh,"

"Look who's talking, idiot," Kaidoh sneered as they took their positions opposite of Eiji and Oishi. The upperclassman looked at each other and sighed. Will they ever get along?

They had been playing for about forty-five minutes and were taking a quick break between sets when they all heard shouting and squealing coming from the girls' tennis court. Curious as teenaged boys could be, they walked over to the where the girls' PE class was playing tennis. Apparently there was an intense match going on. The boys being the boys that they were, decided to call it quits for now since it almost time to go back to class, so that they could finish watching the game.

At first Kaidoh just wanted to leave, but Momo and Eiji dragged him along much to his dismay and stood a little ways from the group. He didn't really care if the girls were playing tennis. They were never serious anyways.

"Wow, she's really good," he heard Oishi say to Eiji and they stood behind the girls and watched the game.

"Ah, Oishi! That's the girl from a while back, the one who always walks by the courts after school! She's a tennis player? She's amazing!" Eiji exclaimed excitedly when he recognized one of the players. Kaidoh perked up and looked over at the court. His eyes got wide.

There on the court playing intensely was Uma! She was good, her hits and serves and volleys were strong, powerful, and precise. The other girl was okay, but no match for Uma who was easily dominating the game. Uma looked fierce on the court. Kaidoh was surprised.

"Uma?"

"Who?"

Kaidoh blushed at his sudden outburst. He didn't realize he had said her name out loud. The other three boys were looking at him curiously. Then Momo snapped his fingers.

"Ah-ha! That's the girl from your English class! Ito Uma, right?" He asked chidingly. He elbowed Kaidoh in the ribs and smirked. Kaidoh just glared at him.

"So what if it is? It's just PE." He muttered. Inside however, he was very impressed. He was really glad that he had invited her to play tennis with him tomorrow afternoon. It could be a good experience to get to know this girl better.

The boys stayed and watched as Uma hit a killer ace on her opponent and promptly won the match. The rest of the girls cheered for Uma who simply shrugged and shook her opponent's hand. She looked around the court and her eyes came to rest on the boys. They all looked back, surprised that she noticed them. They had tried to be discreet.

"Kaidoh?" they heard her say then quickly exit the court. The next thing they knew they were surrounded by the entire PE class cooing and giggling over them. Oishi blushed and tried to back away, Eiji started hugging all the girls who offered him one. Momo simply scratched his head and waved and Kaidoh made a hasty retreat. He already got enough of that the way it was. As he walked back to the club house he heard footsteps following him.

"Kaidoh!" He stopped and turned. Uma was running up to him. When she caught up to him to stopped and looked at him without saying anything. Both blushed and looked away.

Finally she said, "You were watching the match?"

He hissed slightly. "Yes, Momo and I were practicing some doubles stuff with the senpais and we heard all the cheering from the game. We went to investigate…" he paused and looked into her eyes. She had really pretty eyes. He thought. She blushed after a while. Realizing that he had been staring at her, he shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"You are really very good at tennis. I liked your serve." He said softly as he fiddled with the racket in his hands. Uma kicked at the ground.

"Thanks, but, really, I'm not that good."

"I guess we'll see Saturday, won't we?"

"What?"

"You know, our date, at the Street Courts? You haven't forgotten already had you?" Kaidoh chided lightly. Uma smiled. He said 'date'.

"Of course not! Well, I better get going, class is going to end and I think your senpais are ready to go too." Uma said lightly as both teens turned to see Eiji, Oishi, and Momo running towards them with a pack of wild second years hot on their tails. As they ran by, Momo grabbed Kaidoh's arm and pulled him along with him. Uma laughed as Kaidoh hissed and sputtered while he was dragged into the club house and the door slammed shut.

"Oh, and all I wanted was a kiss from Momo-chan!" whined Midori as the girls settled down and headed back to their dressing rooms. "They didn't have to lock themselves in their club house!"

"A kiss, Midori? You're so funny!" Uma laughed as she changed out of her clothes.

"Speaking of funny that was a funny expression on your face when you saw Kaidoh-chan watching your game." Midori sang as she pulled on her socks. Uma blanched. She had made a funny face?

She had been surprised to see the boys watching the game, especially when they had been working on their own tennis across the way. Uma was slightly embarrassed but secretly thrilled that Kaidoh had commented on her play. Saturday was going to be great.

"Yeah, and then you ran up to him afterwards too!" called Chiyo from the mirrors. The other girls nodded in agreement.

"So what's up with your two?" asked Midori as Uma hurried to get out of that locker room. Unfortunately, Midori was standing in her way. She sighed.

"What are you talking about, Midori?"

"Are you sure you guys aren't just more than Conversation Partners?" she asked seriously, her face screwed up into a squint. Uma pondered the question.

"Yes." She said finally. "He is my friend."

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Uma woke up on Saturday morning all a-twitter. Today was it, the big day. She and Kaidoh were going on a date! Granted it was to play tennis, but, still, he said date! She thought to herself as she brushed out her long black hair and quickly braided it.

"Uma! Breakfast and guess what? Chiro is home today!" her mother called up the stairs. Uma paused in mid braid.

"Chiro is home?" she thought out loud. Chiro never came home!

"Hey sis! Did you miss me?" came a high nasally voice from her bedroom door. Uma turned around and there stood her older brother Chiro.

"Chiro-niisan, it's so good to see you! How's high school? Have you taken your exams yet?" Uma said excitedly as she rushed over and gave her brother a hug. Chiro smiled and returned her hug just as eagerly.

"High school is high school. I just finished my last exams yesterday so I decided to come this morning to celebrate and to catch up. Look at you sis! You must have grown about a foot since last I saw you!" Chiro exclaimed as he sized the two of them up. Chiro was still a good four inches taller than her. Uma laughed. Chiro adjusted his glasses and flung his arm around his little sister.

"Come on now, let's go eat breakfast. I've missed Mom's cooking!"

"Okay!"

"So tell me, sis, how is old Seigaku anyways? Anything exciting happening at the old stomping grounds?" he asked as they walked into the kitchen. Uma shrugged. Chiro had been very popular when he was at Seigaku, some of the teachers still asked her about him from time to time. She looked at her brother. He had gotten a little thinner than last time she saw him and he had grown his hair out slightly. He looked really good. She thought to her delight as she sat down beside him at the table. Maybe now he'll get a girlfriend. She giggled at the thought.

"What's so funny?" he asked as their father came in a greeted them. They answered back and turned to their breakfast. Uma shook her head.

"Nothing, nothing at all. It's just so good to see you brother, you've certainly grown up!" she exclaimed as she bit into her toast. Chiro blushed and scratched his head.

"Well, well, we'll see when my exam scores come back. Hopefully, I should be able to get into Tokyo University. They've got a really cool computer science program that I want to look into or maybe their History department."

"You will, you're an Ito, we're all smart." grunted their father from behind his newspapers. The two siblings looked at each other and laughed. Their father was a successful accountant for one of the big law firms in the city. Their mother taught English at the nearby elementary school.

"If Father says so, it must be true!" Uma chimed in and they all settled down to finish their breakfast.

After breakfast, Uma and Chiro decided to go do some shopping and catch up. She made Chiro promise that they had to be back to the house before two so that she could get ready to meet Kaidoh for their tennis date.

"A date, already? Gosh, Uma, you are growing up!" Chiro exclaimed excitedly as they made their way through the busy streets. He flung his arm around her and started ranting on about being young and in love. Uma blushed.

"He's just my conversation partner at school, and he plays tennis. He's really quite nice." She muttered as they started their trek back home. Chiro wanted to go by Seigaku for old time's sake so they took Uma's route to the school.

When they arrived at the gates they saw the boys' tennis team finishing up their practice for the day.

"They have a tournament tomorrow." Uma said as they paused to watch.

Chiro nodded. "Yep, yep, strong as ever, their team is; maybe even stronger. I've heard rumors about these guys even at my school. Seems they're pretty popular." Uma nodded in agreement. She knew all too well. "So, which one is your boyfriend?"

"CHIRO!" Uma wailed as Chiro laughed it up. He loved picking on his little sister. Suddenly she stopped and looked. All the tennis boys had heard her outburst and were staring in their direction.

"Oh crap!" she muttered as she covered her face with her hands in embarrassment. Chiro laughed and waved. The tennis boys snapped back to attention and quickly rushed off to their club house. One of them lingered. He was wearing a green bandana and was staring blatantly at them, his face full of confusion. Chiro didn't like the look on his face. Turning Uma away he led her back down the street.

"Come on Uma, let's go. You've got that date this afternoon remember? And don't worry; I really doubt that they even recognized you!" Chiro soothed as they made their way home. Uma nodded.

"Right, I bet they didn't even know it was me."

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

"Hey, wasn't that Uma-chan over by the gates earlier?" asked Momo as the boys changed out of their practice gear. They had all heard her shout at the boy standing next to her and turned to investigate.

"Yes, it was. Who was that boy with her though? I don't recognize him from anywhere." Eiji commented as he laced up his shoes. "Does that mean she has a boyfriend?"

"I thought Kaidoh-senpai was her boyfriend," Ryoma said nonchalantly as Kaidoh came into the clubhouse.

"What!?" he asked blushing slightly. "Whose boyfriend am I?"

"Ito Uma's," Ryoma replied lightly as he zipped up his red jacket and closed his bag. Kaidoh's face froze. It was torn in a look of embarrassment and pure rage.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." He sputtered angrily. Momo and Eiji laughed.

"Ah, Kaidoh! You don't have to worry about it! She was with another guy anyways. Too bad, she's kinda cute! That guy sure is lucky." Eiji said sympathetically as they all filed passed him and out the door, the conversation shifting towards food and Eiji's wallet. Kaidoh stood there, slightly stunned. He was the only one left in the club house.

"She already has a boyfriend?" he muttered a bit sadly. Slowly he stripped off his practice jersey and pulled on his black tank top. His mind was racing. Someone had beaten him to her.

"Why such a defeatist face? I thought you didn't like to give up."

Kaidoh turned around. "Inui-senpai?"

Inui had come back to the club house to grab his precious notebooks. He had some new data he wanted to add to. He walked over to where Kaidoh was standing and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"It's never too late to try," he said simply as he shouldered his bag and turned to leave. "Don't you have someplace to be at 3:00 today anyways?" he asked as he walked out the door.

Kaidoh clenched his fist. Yes, he had a date. He would make her change her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello again everybody! I'm terribly excited at the moment. Why? Because I've gotten my first review! So a big hug and thanks goes out to **neeny0113** for commenting on my work. Please feel free to follow her example. Thank you for looking!! SUPERHUGS

PS Some of the events revolve around the happenings between volumes 7,8,9 in the manga, if you aren't that far along, you've been warned...Oh! And I still don't own PoT. Happy Days!

**(Chapter 3)**

"I'm off!" Uma called as she dashed out the door, her racket bag in tow.

"Bye Sis! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Chiro called out from the living room.

She was excited and nervous, but mostly excited. After she and Chiro returned home, she spent the next hour looking for something cute and comfortable to wear at the courts. Although she hated pleated tennis skirts and polo shirts, she really did love the simply A-line skorts that some of the pros wore. She decided on navy skorts and a baby blue sports tank with navy trim and wore her blue and white jacket. She felt very sporty as she made her way to the Street tennis courts.

It was a lovely day, the sun was shining, the weather wasn't too hard or too cold; she was in good spirits. When she reached the courts she saw right away that there wasn't anyone else around. That was a good thing in her mind. It was about ten minutes to three, so she decided to do some stretching and loosen up. Pulling out her new iPod from her bag, she put on her head phones and started up the music. Music was such a great motivator. Pretty soon, she was singing along, totally oblivious to her surroundings.

"Uma?"

"Eck!"

"Hey, are you alright?"

Uma had just sat down on one of the benches and was wiping her face off with her towel when Kaidoh showed up out of no where. She had toppled over the bench and was now facing the sky. Kaidoh leaned over her and offered his hand.

"Kaidoh! You startled me! I've really got to stop singing to my music!" she laughed jittery as he pulled her back up on the bench. Quickly she jumped up and dusted herself off. Kaidoh stepped back. He thought she looked really cute in her outfit. Blue suited her well, he decided as he watched her unzipped her jacket and tossed it on the bench.

"Did you have a good practice?" he heard her ask him. Kaidoh nodded.

"Yes, tomorrow we play in the Tokyo Tournament; it will be a good game."

"Awesome. So, you ready to hit a few balls?"

Kaidoh hissed and gave her a sardonic smirk as he pulled out his racket. "Of course, but don't think that just because you are a girl, I'll go easy on you!" he exclaimed as they took up positions on opposite sides of the court. Uma grinned to herself as she got ready for the first serve.

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

**_xoxoxox_**

Uma had to admit it, tennis was fun! She never had much of a competitor's spirit, but playing with Kaidoh must have cracked something inside her because by the time they finished up their game, it was close to five o'clock and the sun was beginning to sink, turning the sky deep orange and red and both of them were panting hard after a good game. He held nothing back and she kept right up with him. It was rather exhilarating.

During their games they chatted, sort of. It was hard to get complete sentences out as they were both running back and forth on the court, but somehow they managed to keep a conversation going in both English and in Japanese. The rules were, ask the question in Japanese, and answer it in English. Kaidoh didn't think this date would turn into a tutoring session, but he enjoyed it none the less. Had anyone walked by while they were playing they probably would have found it quite comical.

"Favorite food?" asked Uma as she served. Kaidoh easily returned it.

"Yogurt," he answered quickly as Uma back handed the ball over. She rushed the net.

"What flavor?"

"Cherry Almond." He replied as he sent a lob over her head. Although in English it sounded more like, "Cheery Al-man," It was rather cute to Uma's ears.

She rushed back to get it. She jumped up and returned it to the left corner. "Ooh, that's a good flavor."

"What is your favorite band?" he asked as he reached out and let loose a Snake Ball. The ball twisted and curved back towards the net. Uma watched it go. There was no way she was diving after that thing. She smiled. He plays seriously.

"Asian Kung-Fu Generation for Japanese and the Corrs for English."

"Very diverse taste," Kaidoh replied as the ball rolled away from the court.

Uma laughed as she walked over to retrieve the ball. Coming back onto the court she said, "Isn't it though? Any pets?"

"No," he answered bluntly as Uma served again. They weren't even keeping score.

"If you could have one what would you have?"

"A cat."

"A cat?" she repeated.

"Yes,"

"Cool." She knew he liked cats. They had talked about them before.

"Biggest pet peeve,"

"Stupid girls who stalk boys like a pack of hyenas."  
"Hy-e-nas?" this caught him off guard and the ball soared passed him. He hissed in annoyance. She laughed as he went to grab it. Quickly she straightened her face and clarified.

"Oh, uh, wild dogs."

"Oh, okay." He replied. He tossed the ball up and hit it. "I'll agree with that. I don't know why they follow me around after class. It's very annoying. Do they honestly think that giggling at me behind my back is going to catch my attention?" He said as she quickly returned it back.

"Can you blame them?" she said off-handedly. She immediately regretted it.

"What did you say?" as the ball bounced twice on his side. She winced and motioned for him to continue.

"Ah! Nothing!" she said as she got back into position. "Your serve!"

After a few more rounds and a few more questions, it was time to call it quits. Kaidoh was pleased. He had gotten in quite a good work out, better than he was expecting. She was unrelenting. He was glad that he could play his best with her. As they were packing up their stuff she had asked him how far away he lived from here and if he needed to catch a bus. He told her that he didn't live very far and that he would probably jog home to cool down.

She looked at him skeptical. "You're going to run home? Are you sure? Isn't that kinda far away?"

He shrugged his shoulders. It really was probably a couple of kilometers, no big deal really. "No, it's shorter than my usual route." He answered indifferently.

Uma looked impressed. "Really? How far do you usually run?"

"Everyday? Oh about 30 km total."

Uma was floored. "What!? No way! I would die about after three! Five is my max!" she exclaimed as they started down the steps to the street below. In her excitement she slipped on a step and stumbled. Quick as a flash he pulled her upright. She blushed.

"I'm sure if you pushed yourself you'd be able to do ten." He said quickly avoiding her eyes. She shrugged.

"Mmm, maybe, but right now, after all this, I have a lot to work on!" she laughed as she pointed to the scrapes on her right knee and elbow, rewards for diving after a Boomerang Snake. It had gotten by her, but Kaidoh was impressed that she could move so fast. After she had fallen she laid there laughing at herself, making excuses about her clumsiness, even though her knee bled a little. But, she picked herself back up and got ready for the next one. He asked if she needed a break but she just waved him on and told him it wasn't life threatening.

"I'll live," was her reply.

Kaidoh knew he intimidated a lot of people, boy or girl. It wasn't intentional, that was just the way he was, serious and determined. But Uma wasn't intimidated by him, not one bit. She laughed at him whenever he hissed after a poor shot, told funny stories about her family and spoke to him in English. She just treated him like a normal kid, not some scary creature who played tennis, hissed and shot death glares across the courts. He liked that, she made him feel real.

Bringing himself back to the present he countered her statement. "But, you did play well; you have some good tennis moves." He pointed out, reminding her of her awesome backhand and high reaches for lobs. She smiled slightly. They stood at the bottom of the steps. She was heading west and he was standing there to go east. There was a slightly awkward silence.

"…Thank you…tomorrow is your tournament isn't it?" she asked hesitantly. He nodded.

"Yes,"

She cleared her throat. "Well, I just wanted to wish you good luck! I hope you and Momo win in doubles!" she said cheerily, a big grin spreading across her face.

"We will." He said bluntly. They had to, this was a big tournament. He paused and looked thoughtful. "You know…" he started slowly. "You could come watch and cheer us on if you want…I mean we never really have a big cheering section…."

"Sure." She said quickly. Kaidoh raised his eyes in surprise. "That would be cool."

"Good. You could, even bring your boyfriend…that is…if you wanted." He added shyly. He had wanted to ask her about the boy he saw with her earlier that day, but he couldn't find the right moment to approach the subject. After it came out of his mouth, he waited, the blood pounding in his ears.

"Boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend! What makes you think I have a boyfriend?" Uma asked flabbergasted. Kaidoh blushed a dark red.

"Well, at the end of practice today, we saw you at the school gates with a boy…" he started. Uma burst out laughing. Kaidoh was slightly put out; he didn't think this was funny. His look must have gotten to her because she quickly recovered.

"Oh, Kaidoh! That wasn't my boyfriend! That was my brother Chiro! He's home for a while. We just went shopping," she exclaimed. She saw the tension wash out him like a tidal wave. She smiled.

"That's a relief," she heard him mumble softly. She barely caught it. There was another awkward pause. Uma decided it probably time to go. She made the first move to leave.

"Well, Kaidoh, I mustn't keep you, you still have 10 km to run tonight, plus you really need to get some rest!" Uma said lightly as she swung her bag over her shoulder. "Thank you so much for today, I never realized how much I enjoyed tennis, but playing with you has opened my eyes." She said happily as she turned to go. He stood there thinking. He really hated to see her leave, and now that he knew she was single…

"Good night Kaidoh," she said as she waved and started walking away.

"Wait, Uma!" He called. She stopped and turned around her eyes round in surprise.

"Yes?"

He clenched his fist and hissed. It was now or never. "Hmmm, after the tournament, that is…" He paused. Just say it! His brain screamed. "Would you like to….go on a real date? Like go to a movie or out to eat?" he waited. She looked as if she couldn't believe what he had said.

"Oh…yes." She said hesitantly. She shook her head and nodded firmly. "Yes I would, I'd love to!" she said with a little more confidence. Kaidoh breathed a sigh of relief. Quickly he turned and started down the street in the opposite direction.

"Good. Good night." He called back waving. Quickly he took off down the street.

**_xoxoxox_**

Uma never thought a tennis match could be so loud. She was standing outside the courts at the Tokyo Tournament surrounded by rowdy boys from Seigaku tennis club. She saw Arai shouting and hollering next to a small group of first years and she giggled to herself. He was wearing that stupid sweatband around his head. She much preferred the bandana that Kaidoh wore. As she stood there she saw that nobody had noticed her and she was glad she could stay anonymous. Right now, the Seigaku boys were getting ready to play St. Rudolph. Uma saw Kaidoh and Momo lined up to play doubles and she smiled. This was going to be an interesting game.

She took a peek over at the Rudolph line-up. Her eyes widened. There she recognized Fuji Yuuta. He had been in her class last year before he left Seigaku. She had heard rumors about the younger Fuji brother leaving. She had never got to know him very well, but she could tell there was pain and sadness behind those angry eyes whenever he walked into class. She had heard the whispers about him being compared to his genius brother and her heart had gone out to him. She had known what it was like to be compared to older brothers. Her teachers had done that to her before too. It was never a good feeling. However, on the day she had finally worked up the courage to say hi to him, she found out that he had already left.

"It's true; he really did leave Seigaku for good, didn't he?" she said to herself with a sigh.

"If it isn't Ito Uma," said a soft deep voice. Uma jumped and turned around. Standing behind her with pencil in hand was Inui. He was busy scribbling down data about the game before them.

"Oh!" She said startled. Gaining a bit more composure she smiled. "Inui-senpai! How are you?"

Inui adjusted his glasses and kept taking down data, but continued his conversation. "What brings you way out here today?" he asked as Uma turned back around towards the game. Kaidoh and Momo were shouting something at each other as one of the St. Rudolph players, who coincidentally enough looked like a duck, stood there taunting them. She shrugged noncommittally.

"Kaidoh invited me to come watch the tournament." She said simply. Inui nodded and continued his writing. "I've never been to one before. It's really quite exciting! Momo and Kaidoh are playing pretty good for as much arguing as they are doing."

"I see Kaidoh invited you…" he mumbled mostly to himself as he flipped over a new page. Uma turned back to him and gave him a strange look.

"Are you writing that down?" she asked disbelieving. She knew Inui-senpai had a habit of taking down tennis data of other players, but she didn't know he took down data of other people too, especially personal data!

"Yes, it is important data," he said simply, as if it were common knowledge. Uma shook her head.

"O-kay, but how is that suppose to help you with tennis?" she asked slowly as she edged a bit further away from Inui. He didn't notice.

"So how is Kaidoh's English going?" he asked as a loud cheer flew up from the Seigaku side. Uma flipped back around to see Kaidoh's Snake fly right passed two stunned St. Rudolph players. They had scored a major point. "Yes!" she whispered excitedly.

"Kaidoh's English? It's going fine, I guess." She said distractedly. She really wanted to watch the match not play Twenty Questions with Inui-senpai. "We're way ahead of the rest of the class…hey!" she paused her rambling. "Inui-senpai how did you…?"

"I asked, he told." He interjected. Uma glared at his notebook. Just what the hell was written in that thing!?

"I see, did you write that down too?" she asked sarcastically. Inui raised his brows. This girl was pretty cut and dry. He could tell why Kaidoh was so interested in her. He chuckled low. She could definitely handle Kaidoh. Uma continued in hopes of changing the subject. "So how is Seigaku doing today? I didn't get to watch your first match, so I'm assuming all is well?"

"Correct," Inui stated as he flipped back a few pages in his notebook. He read off his data. "Our first matches were straight sets. Our games against Akiyama were slightly more difficult due to the face that Mizuki of St. Rudolph had told them our weaknesses and now, we are just really getting started with St. Rudolph in the best eight. The top four teams automatically are secured a spot in the Kantou Regional. Then the fifth place consolation match winner is given a spot as well."

"Whoa, intense!" she said as she stared wide-eyed at the older boy. He definitely was a good note taker.

"Exactly," he said as both of them turned back towards the game.

They watched the game silently. Usually she didn't get too worked up over sports, but today was different. There was someone she actually wanted to watch play. She was impressed with Kaidoh and Momo, even though they argued most of the time. They played hard; both were getting more fired up by the minute. They were both exceptionally brilliant tennis players. She loved it!

As the game continued, Uma overheard Fuji-senpai telling Ryoma about Kaidoh and Momo's rivalry and it made her laugh. She could really picture those two as first years fighting over who would pick up the most balls. She knew all about their rivalry. It wasn't hard to see. Uma thought that healthy competition was good, but she also knew that Momo and Kaidoh's competitiveness between each other was borderline insane.

It was a long game. The Doubles One match had ended earlier in a tie-break. Oishi and Eiji fought hard, but in the end, Kikumaru's stamina gave out and they lost. Both were upset but quickly forgot their loss and focused in on Kaidoh and Momo's match. The younger pair saw this as a chance. Their playing styles increased dramatically. Uma couldn't believe it. These boys did not back down.

Suddenly, the game was halted. St. Rudolph's Mizuki walked out onto the court with a broom and brushed off the sidelines. Kaidoh and Momo glared at him. Inui pushed his glasses up and quickly moved over to where the other Starters were standing.

"He's trying to dampen their fire," Tezuka noted to Fuji and Inui. Inui nodded and made a scribble in his book. She watched as Mizuki finished his sweeping and walked over to where Inui, Fuji, and Tezuka stood watching him. She saw him smile and twist a lock of his wavy dark hair around his finger. She couldn't hear the words he was saying but it was obvious he was taunting Inui. Inui shrugged his shoulders. Obviously that wasn't the reaction that Mizuki had wanted. He quickly turned and sat back down. Uma glared at St. Rudolph's manager. What a jerk! She knew that Inui was just as good as anyone else on the team, so what if he hadn't made the regulars this time? However, Inui was calm as ever and continued to scribble away in his notebook. She sighed. The things people would do for a win. Turning back to Kaidoh and Momo she saw the boys pair back up and exchange a few words. She saw Kaidoh hiss and turn back to the court. What could be up?

After a few more minutes of play, Uma's question was answered as Kaidoh let loose a Boomerang Snake. It flew under the ref's stand and landed inside the doubles court and pass two stunned St. Rudolph players. The crowd went wild. Uma jumped up and down. That was awesome!

"It can be stronger. That shot isn't good yet, right?" Uma turned and saw Echizen walking off his tennis bag in tow. He was smirking. Uma frowned at his comment. "If it was singles it would have been out." He called back to Kaidoh.

Kaidoh glared at him. "Shut up!" He muttered as he focused back on the court. Uma sighed with worry. He was right. She knew Kaidoh was frustrated with that shot, he had told her so yesterday at the courts after her brilliant display of falling.

"Echizen's right," Inui said as he flipped open his book and started writing furiously. "It can be perfected."

She glanced over at the bench. The other regulars were nodding and talking among themselves. Fuji-senpai stood there wearing his ever-present smile. "So that was why he was put in doubles," he said lightly. Inui nodded.

"That's not the only reason." Inui explained. All of them looked out on the court. They could tell that Kaidoh's Boomerang Snake had set something off in Momo. Uma smiled. She knew what Momo was thinking. 'I can't lose to him.' Very clever, she thought excitedly as the match continued on. Uma was so intent on the game she didn't even notice when one of the first years began talking to her.

"Um, excuse me, Ito-san," Uma jumped. She wasn't used to being addressed so formally.

"Huh, oh, no, no! Please, just call me Uma!" she exclaimed as she turned towards the boy in the fancy tennis shirt. The first year blushed and scratched his head.

"Uh, well, Uma-chan-senpai, you are a friend of Kaidoh-senpai right?" he asked carefully, his body fidgeting all over the place. This kid is sure nervous, she thought lightly. She smiled at him.

"Yes," she said. "You're a first year aren't you? What's your name?"

"Me?" the boy asked pointing to himself. Suddenly he puffed out his chest and smiled importantly. "Oh, my name is Horio; I have two year's tennis experience!" he said regally. The two boys behind him groaned. Uma laughed.

"Really? That's awesome Horio-kun! I bet you're pretty strong!" she complimented. Horio glowed.

"Don't encourage him!" shouted one of his friends from behind him. Uma laughed.

"Ha, is that so?" she said. "Well, anyways, Horio-kun, yes, I would like to say I am a friend of Kaidoh's."

Horio scratched his head. He looked a little nervous about talking to her, but he had to ask. "Well, since you are around him a lot, you must know him fairly well, so my question is this; why is he so angry all the time?"

Uma looked at him surprised. "He is? He never seems angry around me!" she exclaimed.

The three first years looked at her strangely. Kaidoh did seem to have a lot of unexplained anger and tension built inside of him, but she didn't let that bother her. She liked Kaidoh for Kaidoh, that included whatever anger or frustration was locked inside of him. He usually was in good spirits during conversation partners in class and yesterday he looked positively happy. So it really couldn't be that bad. Horio looked down and shuffled his feet.

"That's because you're a girl and really nice and pretty," he muttered nervously, a light pink blush painted his cheeks. Uma leaned in.

"What was that?" She asked. Did this first year just call her…pretty?

"Oh, nothing," he said quickly. She gave him a reassuring smile. What a cute kid, she thought.

"Well, I don't know why Kaidoh seems angry, maybe he just has a lot of pent up energy and needs to let it out once in a while. Maybe he just likes intimidating people." She said shrugging her shoulders. Horio didn't look convinced.

"And you aren't scared of him?" he asked.

"Why should I be?"

Horio pondered the question. She knew she had gotten him. "Hmmm…"

"Uma-chan makes an interesting point. Kaidoh has his passions and a very hard work ethic to match. He is determined to be successful regardless of what others think." Inui interjected, taking up his spot behind her. Uma laughed.

"Exactly right, Inui-senpai! You first years should really listen to him!" she said jovially. The three first years nodded.

"Yes, Uma-senpai!" they exclaimed.

Suddenly Uma heard everyone gasped. Uma turned and saw Momo deliver a huge dynamic smash onto the opposite side of the court and hit the duck boy in the face hard. She gasped. Never had she seen such a hit, from anybody! The boy collapsed to the ground senseless just as Momo jumped over the net and rushed to his side shouting at him to sit up. He wanted to continue the game! Kaidoh just shook his head and hissed. The ref checked the boy out and shook his head.

"Winner, Seigaku!" The Seigaku crowd cheered and Uma started laughing. Momo didn't want the game to stop! He was trying to convince the ref and the St. Rudolph team that duck-boy could still play. The St. Rudolph boy was fine but he looked dazed and completely and utterly confused. His teammates dragged him off the court and placed him under the shade.

"There are stars everywhere, dane," she heard him mutter as they propped him up on their bench. Momo was tagging behind insisting that he hadn't had enough! Uma thought it hilarious.

"Hmm, good data," she heard Inui say as the sound of pencil scratching filled her ears.

Kaidoh and Momo walked off the court and were immediately congratulated by their teammates with cheers, high fives, and back slaps. Uma stood off to the side and smiled. It was going to be a great day for Seigaku, she just knew it.

**_xoxoxox_**

Kaidoh had seen Uma watching their game. He saw her walk up to the courts when he and Momo took up their positions. He saw Inui-senpai walk over and talk to her, taking down all the data. He saw her laugh and talk right back as if they were old friends. He saw her cheer for him. He saw it all. When he and Momo won, even if it was on a technicality, he was excited, although he did not show it much. He never did. As he was walking off the court he saw Uma watching him. She caught his gaze and stared right back, a smile placed on her lips. She waved slightly and he nodded back in return. He saw her mouth the words, 'Great job!' to him and he inwardly he glowed. He was glad she came to watch.

Kaidoh was not the only one who saw Ito Uma at the game. All the third years noticed too, Tezuka especially, but since her presence did not hinder Kaidoh's overall playing capability he did not see her as a potential distraction or problem.

"Maybe she is a good thing,"

Tezuka raised his eyebrows and turned towards the maker of the comment. Beside him Fuji was looking at Kaidoh, his face still turned up in a smile.

"Who?" He asked already knowing the answer to his question.

"Ito-chan, she seems to be a positive influence for Kaidoh-kun." Fuji replied lightly. "He doesn't seem so irritable,"

"You can tell?" Tezuka asked raising his brows slightly.  
"Tezuka, I didn't know you were funny!" Fuji giggled behind his hand. Tezuka closed his eyes and sighed. Fuji was never serious.

"Well, I just hope he doesn't lose his focus," the captain replied stoically as the Singles 3 match between Echizen and Fuji's younger brother Yuuta began.

"No, he won't," Fuji replied softly turning his eyes towards his brother. "Not even for her."

**_xoxoxox_**

The day continued on. Uma continued to watch the other matches. She saw Echizen play Yuuta. Both boys were lefties, she noticed. Very cool. She admired both boys playing styles and was impressed with Yuuta's Rising Shot. Their game ended 6-4, Seigaku. After their game, she watched as Seigaku's Fuji stepped up to play St. Rudolph's Mizuki. She noticed something different in the way Fuji-senpai played. He looked serious almost fierce.

"Out of all the Seigaku Regulars, Fuji's data is the only one I can not read," she heard Inui say to the other players.

Uma was amazed at that statement. No one could read Fuji-senpai? However, she saw it first hand Fuji's amazing talent when he came back from 0-5 to completely annihilate Mizuki 7 games to 5. The team was ecstatic. Seigaku had advanced to the semi-finals and had earned a spot to the Kantou Regional Tournament. They were one step closer to making it to Nationals.

After the final match, Uma decided to head home. It was getting late. She didn't want to bother Kaidoh and she knew she would see him tomorrow in class anyways. Kaidoh had figured Uma wouldn't stick around all day, but he was glad she did stay for the entire St. Rudolph match. He had wanted to go talk to her and say hi, but, he also knew that if he did, Inui-senpai would be writing it all down in his notebook and Momo and Eiji-senpai would be at his back teasing him. That would be unpleasant. He had finally caught her attention discreetly after Fuji's match and nodded goodbye when she motioned that she was leaving. She gave him one last smile as she turned and walked away. It will be nice to see her tomorrow. During the bus ride home, he nodded off, his last thoughts of the game and that girl's lingering smile.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi Everyone! Four Chapters and running! I'm so happy to see so many people actually taking the time to read my story! You guys are truly an inspiration. Thank you once again for reading!! Feel free to leave a shout out if so moved. **_HUGS_**

Disclaimer: PoT is the genius of Takeshi Konomi...and I do not profit from this. Thank you

**(Chapter 4)**

Uma had to admit, she was a bit flustered about going to school on Monday. What would happen, would anything change? She thought as she walked through the school gates. She shook her head.

"No, I can't think that way," she said to herself as she walked up to her locker. "He's my friend. I just went to watch. That's all. Nothing will change." She quickly changed her shoes, grabbed her books and walked to her class. Uma was always the first one to class in the mornings. She liked to get there early and go over her homework. It also gave her some time to listen to her music too. When she stepped through the doorway she found two things strange.

One, Kaidoh was in already in the classroom at his seat. She paused. Kaidoh usually had morning practice, so he was always the last one to come into class. Secondly, he was reading in his English book. English wasn't until the end of the day, so that surprised her the most. He looked like he was very engrossed in what he was reading; his face was scrunched up in utter most concentration. Uma smiled lightly. She didn't want to disturb him, so she quietly made her way to her seat.

Kaidoh had come to class early so he could get caught up on his homework. Once he got home last night, he went straight to bed. Tezuka had let them out of practice earlier than usual this morning, so he knew that practice this afternoon would be tough. Not that he minded tough practices. He had been struggling with all his subjects lately and he didn't want to fall behind, especially in English. He didn't want to disappoint her. As he was reading in his book he felt someone watching. He sat up and slowly turned around. There was Uma trying to tiptoe her way to her desk. He raised his eyes in surprise. She paused in mid-step.

"Ah, um, Good morning!" she said brightly her cheeks blushed pink. Kaidoh let out an amused hiss.

"Good morning, Uma, you are here early." He said simply as she collapsed in her seat behind him. She laughed.

"I'm always here early!" she said lightly as she reached into her bag and pulled out a book and her iPod. "I saw you studying there so I didn't want to disturb you, so I tried to be quiet."

Kaidoh snorted. That seemed very much like Uma. "Ah, well, we got out of practice early this morning and I thought I could use this time to get caught up on some homework." He replied indifferently.

"That's good. What are you working on?" she asked as she leaned over her desk in attempt to peak over his shoulder. He held up his book.

"English?" she asked surprised. "But I thought you were doing so well! I guess I haven't been a very good conversation partner." She teased lightly.

Kaidoh shook his head. "Oh no, no, Uma, it's not like that. I'm actually reading ahead in English."

"Oh, I see," she said as she settled back in her seat and opened her book. Kaidoh turned back around in his seat and pulled out his algebra homework. He disliked math so very much and this last problem was giving him the most trouble. He just couldn't figure it out. Mentally he was cursing himself for not being more responsible with his school work, but it was too late to feel sorry for himself.

Uma wasn't really reading her book. She was watching Kaidoh trying to finish his school work. It was kind of humorous, he was hissing under his breath and mumbling to himself all the while scribbling and scratching away on his paper. Finally, she couldn't take much more of it.

"Um, Kaidoh," she asked cautiously. Kaidoh stopped and turned to look at her, an annoyed expression on his face. Uma leaned back. Kaidoh sure could look scary when he wanted to.

Kaidoh hadn't meant to glare at her. But, he was frustrated and he was never good with dealing with his emotions. He had surprised her, the look on her face proved that. However, she quickly straightened herself up.

"Do you need help with your homework?" she asked as she put down her book. Kaidoh blinked. She was leaning forward on her desk. She was just a few inches away from him. She'd never been this close to him before. He couldn't help but notice how the front of her uniform pulled just slightly on her chest or the sweet fragrance that radiated from her. He could feel his face grow warm.

"Uh…" his mind went blank. "…what?"

Uma laughed. She had flustered him. "Your homework, I couldn't help but overhear your battle with it." She said pointing to his paper. Kaidoh smiled lightly.

"Oh, well, sure, if you wouldn't mind. I'm stuck on this last problem." He said turning his body so he faced Uma's desk. He placed his paper and his book between them. Uma looked at the problem lost in thought.

"I see! Here, Kaidoh, this is where you made a mistake on this equation." She said pointing to the problem. Kaidoh looked down. "See? You should have multiplied this number by three. You were trying to cube it."

Kaidoh nodded. "No wonder my number was so big!"

Uma smiled. "Yep. You know, if you ever need help with something, you can just ask."

"I didn't realize how smart you really are, Ito Uma." Kaidoh said happily as he quickly went back and corrected his problem.

"Most people don't. It's no big deal." She said shrugging her shoulders. Uma was indeed very intelligent. She placed in the top five of their year every semester. Since she never did much after school anyways, she just did her homework. It was easier that way. Both of them heard voices in the halls and turned around to see some of the students begin to filter into the classroom.

"Ooo, Kaidoh-kuuun! You are here earlier!" came the shriek of some of their classmates as they walked through the door. Kaidoh ducked his head and Uma winced.

"I see your fan-club is all powered up this morning." She mumbled as she cranked up the volume on her iPod in attempts to drown out the squeals as the girls came rushing around Kaidoh like a raging river.

Kaidoh hissed in annoyance. He really hated all this unwanted attention. The girls were swarming now around his desk and he was trying very hard to ignore them as he gathered his papers and put them away.

"Man, what are those girls thinking," Uma heard a couple of the boys talking to each other. "I feel sorry for Kaidoh. He doesn't stand a chance." Uma smiled to herself. Her thoughts exactly.

**_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_**

"I meant to ask you earlier," Kaidoh stated as the two came together for Conversation on Friday. "How are your knees and elbows? You had them covered up at the tournament, so I didn't know if you were okay."

He really didn't know why he was bringing this up now. Uma was a tough girl and wouldn't be bothered by a couple of scratches on her knees. He was really just looking for an excuse really to work up the courage to ask her on the date he promised. He had tried all week to bring it up, but managed to stop short with incoherent sputtering and blushing. She didn't have a clue.

Uma blinked. "Oh, they're great." She said as she held up her elbow and laughed. Though she was wearing her school jacket she could feel the band-aid that she had placed over her scrape. Kaidoh didn't look convinced and stared down at her knees. Instinctively she pressed her knees together in surprise as he leaned down for a closer inspection.

"I hope your knees weren't too scraped up. They did bleed a bit." He murmured. He saw the edges of two large bandages peeking out from under her knee socks. Unconsciously he reached down and touched her knee. Uma froze. It was just a light touch, but it sent a shiver up her spine.

Kaidoh paused and quickly pulled his hand back and stared down at the ground. Oh great, he thought miserably as his cheeks flushed red. She's going to think I'm some sort of pervert trying to look up her skirt. As he willed down the redness on his face he heard her chuckling. He took a peek up at her. She was smiling as if she found whole thing amusing. He grinned back and sat up in his seat.

"My knees and elbows are just fine. Thank you for their concern." She laughed.

"Well, I figured as much, but, you know, I just wanted…" he mumbled as he scratched the back of his head and leaned back in his chair.

"So, Kaoru," Uma started immediately in English. She never said his first name in Japanese, only in English, because that seemed to be the way it was done. Kaidoh still wasn't quite used to that. True, he didn't call her Ito-chan, she had insisted just calling her Uma, but to hear his given name out loud was always a pleasant surprise.

"Yes?" he answered back.

"What does it feel like to be going to Kantou?" she asked excitedly. Kaidoh raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Well, it feels good, I guess, it's just another step along the way to reach Nationals." He said simply. Uma laughed. That was just Kaidoh to say something so blunt.

"Good, I'm glad!"

"Oh!" Kaidoh's eyes lit up for an instant as if he remembered something. This was the perfect time to ask! Uma gave him a curious look.

"I promised you, did I not? A date! We need to decide where we are going!" he said suddenly. Uma blinked. Whoa. So soon?

"Yeah, you're right. Where should we go? And when?" she asked lightly. Admittedly, she was very excited about the chance to hang out with Kaidoh more, especially if they were actually going to do something besides play tennis. But, she kept herself under control. She didn't want to come off like some freaky fangirl like Midori or Chiyo. That was very unprofessional and she thought she had a very professional, if not weird, friendship with Kaidoh.

Kaidoh pondered this question for a minute. He never really went anywhere on the weekends, and to his surprise and small horror, he realized he had actually had never been on a date before! He had always been minutely interested in the tales of his senpais weekend escapades and had wished he paid more attention in the locker room. He panicked slightly.

"Well, I," he said slightly disheartened. "I have no idea. Truth be told, Uma, I've never, uh, been, uh, on a date before." Uma watched as Kaidoh's face turned three shades of brilliant red.

"That's okay; I've never been on a date before either." Kaidoh sighed in relief. Good deal. "Besides," she continued loftily completely unaware of what she was saying. "It's not like we're serious, it's not going to be a serious date anyways, right?"

Kaidoh nodded silently. "Oh, right," Not serious? Kaidoh was a very serious person, whether it was about tennis or life! Did she not take him seriously? Did that mean she didn't take their friendship seriously?

Uma watched Kaidoh's expression as she continued talking. He looked a little let down. She could tell that what came out of her mouth was probably the worst thing to say to a guy who was always serious. And she knew Kaidoh was _always_ serious. She instantly regretted it.

"But, if you want, we can go on a serious date, I mean, that is…" She was floundering. Kaidoh was looking at her skeptically. Oh great, I screwed up! She thought miserably as she was trying to form complete sentences in her head.

"If you don't want to, then that's okay…I mean, it's good! Great! I…uh….oh," Uma started laughing. It was her stupid nervous laugh too. Keep it up Ito! She thought as she wiped away a few tears. Keep looking stupid in front of the boy who you've admired so long! STOP IT!

"Oh, Kaidoh, I'm sorry," she finally spit out as she calmed her nerves. Kaidoh sat there stoically as Uma brought herself under control. Several groups were looking over at them, whispering behind their hands. How embarrassing. "Truly, I am. I'm really looking forward to going out with you. It's just I don't take myself very seriously. I don't take a lot of things seriously. Maybe that's why…" she babbled. Kaidoh held up his hand and she stopped.

"I was hoping you'd take this seriously, you and me…" he whispered softly in Japanese as he looked away. Uma barely heard it. Now she really felt bad.

"I am sorry, Kaidoh," she whispered back just as softly. "I want to, I really do, but, the thing is…" she let her last statement trail off and go unfinished. She didn't know exactly what she wanted, did she?

Did she just hear him!? Kaidoh thought wildly. Her response was in English, he had barely heard her, but could have sworn…

"Saturday, six o'clock." He heard himself say. "Let's go eat. I know a good sushi place. Then we'll just go from there." She nodded silently, her eyes downcast. His voice was cold and detached. She had let her mouth run from her. She knew she had disappointed him.

As soon as the words were out of his mouth the bell rang and all the students quickly broke away from their groups and rushed towards the door. Kaidoh stood up and walked over to his desk. He stuffed his books in his bag and made his way to the door. He didn't know exactly what he was feeling right now. Was he angry, nervous, or disappointed? Yes, he decided. But, he was man of his word; he was going to take her out. Right now, he really needed some fresh air.

"Kaidoh!" He paused and looked back at Uma. She was standing there with a determined expression on her face. "I think…I think…that sounds just fine!"

Kaidoh smiled lightly. "I'm glad. Meet me by the ticket counter at the station." And he was gone.

**_xoxoxoxoxoxox_**

As soon as Kaidoh stepped out into the halls, he was immediately pounced on from behind. He hissed in annoyance.

"Kaidoh-chan, what's up?" Eiji exclaimed as Kaidoh tried to pry his hands apart.

"I'm heading to practice, senpai," he said simply. "Could you please get off my back?"

Eiji laughed and immediately jumped off and slapped his kohai on the back. Kaidoh grimaced. He took a deep breath and let it out. That was just Eiji-senpai.

"Soooo, Kaidoh," Eiji started as they walked outside and towards the clubhouse. "How was your day?" he asked giddily. Usually he wouldn't tease Kaidoh so much, but this boy needed his feathers ruffled every once and while. And since lately Kaidoh seemed to have a serious lady-friend, it was the perfect opportunity.

"It was the same as any day, senpai," Kaidoh said simply as he opened the door to the clubhouse. Everyone seemed to be there already, which was strange. They were all staring at him, expectantly. It was kind of disturbing.

"O-ho, really? Nothing exciting happened today?" Eiji exclaimed as he bounded over to his locker.

"No, senpai, nothing exciting," Kaidoh muttered. This was starting to grate on his nerves. He gave a low hiss. Where was Eiji-senpai going with this?

"Are you so sure? I'm pretty sure I would be excited if I had a chance to talk to _girls_ all day long," Eiji goaded. Kaidoh hissed dangerously. He was starting to get angry. Oishi saw Kaidoh's expression darken and quickly pulled Eiji as far away from him as he could.

"Eiji! Stop it!" Oishi interjected as his teammate twisted out of his grip and quickly bounced out of the clubhouse and to the courts laughing.

"Sorry, Kaidoh, you know how Eiji can be,"

"It's okay, senpai," Kaidoh snapped. Oishi blinked. Kaidoh was more irritated than usual.

"Right, well, see you on the court," he replied as he grabbed his racket and hurried outside. The rest of the members followed soon after. They could feel Kaidoh's fury bubbling up and didn't want to be around when he finally boiled over.

Kaidoh sighed and pulled on his jacket. So, annoying, he thought. What's the big deal anyways? Who cared if talked to girls? And it was only one girl. Besides, he thought miserably. She doesn't want to be serious, not with him.

"Yo, mamushi how's Uma today?"

"That's it!" Kaidoh whirled around to face a surprised Momo. He grabbed onto Momo's collar and hissed angrily. "What does it matter!?" he shouted at Momo who stood there slightly stunned.

"Uh…" Momo was at a lost for words. Usually he would fight back, but there was something wrong with Kaidoh's mood than usual. This wasn't normal Mamushi behavior.

"Kaidoh, what's up?" he finally ventured to ask. Kaidoh blinked, growled, shoved Momo out of his way and stormed outside and passed an intrigued Inui. He didn't even bother to stop him.

"Inui-senpai, what's the deal?" Momo asked as both boys watched Kaidoh stomp onto the courts. The first years shrank back in fear as he walked passed him.

"It seems that Kaidoh is having some personal turmoil." Inui said simply as he adjusted his glasses. He took out his pen and flipped open to a page in his notebook.

"Woman troubles?" Momo ventured to ask. Inui wasn't really paying attention as he scribbled on the pages.

"Perhaps, but I guess we'll see," Inui finally said as he snapped his book shut. "Shouldn't you be warming up Momoshiro?"

"Ah, I guess you're right, I'll be going now." Momo said quickly and he scurried away.

**_xoxoxoxoxox_**

Kaidoh was in a foul mood. And to make things even more stressful, Coach Ryuuzaki had announced that they were going to have an inter-squad tournament to decide on the regulars for Kantou. There was no way he was going to lose his Regular position on the team. He'd come too far and worked too hard to lose his spot. And he definitely wasn't going to let constant teasing and _girls_ cloud his judgment and hinder his performance.

"No way," he muttered as he looked at his block. "I'm not losing to anyone."

The whole team knew Kaidoh was upset, more so than normal and each one of them thought the exact same thing; was there a girl behind his rage? Of course, no one would dare talk about it out loud. Kaidoh's play was solid. He had calmed himself down and dominated his bracket. He easily won his matches and retained his regular position. Mission accomplished.

"Uma-chan-senpai didn't walk by the courts today," Horio murmured to himself as he collected tennis balls after practice. He liked Uma. She was very nice and pretty. She didn't act all crazy like Tomoka and all timid and scared like Sakuno. She was cool like Momo-senpai. The other boys nodded in agreement. They had only really talked to her once, but they all agreed she had an attitude that was good, especially for Kaidoh-senpai.

Today had so much drama to it. Everyone was on edge, even the Third-years seemed hyper-sensitive to little things. Kaidoh-senpai had been extra irritated over something or someone, and to top it off, they found that Momo-senpai lost his regular position to Inui-senpai and Tezuka-senpai. When they all returned to the clubhouse after cleaning up the courts they were shocked to find Momo's regular jacket folded up in his locker and all his things were gone. What was going to happen to Momo now?

**_xoxoxoxoxox_**

"Kaidoh, are you sure you're only thirteen?" Uma called out as she walked up to the ticket booth at the train station. They had decided it was the easiest place to meet. As soon as the words were out of her mouth she mentally slapped herself on the forehead. Smooth, she thought as Kaidoh turned towards her.

Kaidoh had been leaning against one of the concrete pillars looking rather cool and aloof. She had been kind of intimidated about walking up to him. He didn't look like he usually did, he looked so much older…just so cool. Uma almost stopped and turned around. Kaidoh was wearing a light, fitted black and charcoal long sleeve jacket with dark blue jeans. Fitted dark blue jeans, she added mentally. He raised his eyes in surprise as she came over to him.

"No, I'm going to be fourteen in a few weeks." He joked lightly. "Are you sure you are only thirteen?" he retorted as he gave her a quick glance over. Wow, she looked good. Way too good to pass for a thirteen year old. Uma had pretty much spent the whole day trying to find something cute to wear. She really didn't have a lot of girly clothes. She had finally decided on a dark pair of jeans, her brown belt with a rhinestone buckle, a light blue fitted long sleeve shirt and her comfy casual tennis shoes with navy and light blue stripes. Casual yet elegant was the look she was going for and she felt like she managed to pull it off pretty well.

"Well, you know," she laughed as she did a little twirl in front of him. "I try."

Kaidoh smiled and nervously ran his fingers through his hair. "You look nice," he said.

"Really? Thank you! I had no idea what to wear!" She exclaimed with relief in her voice. "You clean up pretty good yourself!" she replied. Kaidoh blushed.

"So, where is this awesome sushi restaurant?" she asked as she tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear. She usually didn't wear her hair long and down and it was starting to bother her. Luckily she brought an emergency hair tie.

Kaidoh straightened up and pushed off away from the pillar. "Oh, it's about a ten minute walk from here. It's actually a sushi restaurant owned by Kawamura-senpai's family. It's really quite good." He said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her out the South entrance. Uma stiffened slightly. He was holding her hand!

'Why am I holding her hand!?' he thought as he bolted from the station, dragging Uma behind him. 'Do I let go? Do I hold on…OH MY GOD….!' His mind was racing in all directions. He was nervous, very nervous and Uma saw that. It was kind of cute.

"Kaidoh, are you okay?"

Kaidoh snapped out of his trance and braked suddenly at the sound of her voice. Uma, unprepared for the sudden stop, continued forward and smacked into Kaidoh's back. They both stumbled forward. Uma reached out and steadied herself but in the process pushed Kaidoh to the ground. Kaidoh landed rather hard on his hands and knees. Uma failed to control her balance, tripped over his back and landed hard on her butt with an embarrassing "Oomph!"

"Uma! Uma are you okay?" Kaidoh asked frantically as he crawled over to where Uma sat on the pavement. She had a dazed look on her face, as if it was torn between laughing and crying. "Uma?" he asked again as he stood up and brushed off his knees. His jeans didn't rip although his hands were kinda red and raw looking, but no blood. Uma looked up at him, her eyes wide.

"Kaidoh," she started as he reached down to pull her up.

"Yes?" he asked as he lifted her up.

"That…was…awesome!" She exclaimed as she did a little jump in the air. Kaidoh looked at her with confusion. She was laughing.

"Oh wow, I've never tripped over a guy before! That had to be the clumsiest display of falling ever!" she laughed whole heartedly as Kaidoh smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, it was," he agreed. "Are you okay?"

"Well, other than my pride, no bruises!" she said holding up her hands. Kaidoh laughed. She took his hands in hers and looked at them. He felt his face grow warm. Her hands were small and soft, but strong and stable.

"Oh man, you're hands look like they hurt!" she said sympathetically as she lightly ran her fingers across his palm. Kaidoh could stop the blush on his face and swiftly pulled his hands away.

"They're okay, no blood, they'll be fine," he said quickly as he unconsciously wiped them on his pants. They were starting to get sweaty. Uma grinned to herself. He's so cute when he blushes.

"Good! Shall we try this again, then? Only, a little slower paced?" she chided lightly as she reached out for his hand. Kaidoh looked shyly up into Uma's eyes. They were soft and shining. Truly, they were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

"Y-yeah, let's walk slower." He replied as he grasped her hand in his. She gave him an encouraging squeeze as they turned and started back down the street. Neither one said anything as they walked down the street; Kaidoh walked slightly ahead of her and refused to look at her, least he trip and fall again. Uma observed Kaidoh's body language. He was so nervous and was trying to be very careful. He was also set on serious mode, so she resisted the urged to yank his arm backwards. She wanted to have a good time tonight, she wanted Kaidoh to know that yes, she did care; she cared about their friendship. She didn't want to disappoint him. She had already done enough damage for one week.

They arrived safely at Kawamura's Sushi and went in. There they were greeted warmly by Kawaruma-senpai and his father and were quickly escorted to a table. Uma didn't really know Kawaruma-senpai that well, but one glance could tell you that he was a total sweetie and the look that he gave the pair when they walked in was priceless!

"Kawaruma-senpai looked awfully surprised to see you walk in here, Kaidoh," Uma whispered as the two sat down at the tables. Kaidoh simply shrugged.

"How are you tonight?" Kawaruma asked eagerly as he came by their table with tea. "Is there anything special I can get you two tonight?"

Uma smiled up at her senpai. His face was twisted up in the most innocent of smiles and his eyes were big and round. He looked positively thrilled.

"I'm doing just fine, Kawaruma-senpai, just fine! How are you? I heard this was the best sushi restaurant in town? Is that because you make the sushi?" Uma asked excitedly. Kawaruma let out a nervous modest laughed and scratched his head.

"I wouldn't necessarily say that," he said lightly. "But my dad is one of the best!"

"I'm sure he is! I can't wait to try some of your stuff!" Uma replied. Kawaruma blushed and quickly excused himself with another nervous laugh. Uma smiled to herself as she watched him go.

"What an absolute sweetheart!" she said to Kaidoh who had been staring at her. Where does she get that confidence? Kaidoh had been thinking as he watched the two exchange conversation. She's completely at ease with everyone.

"Kaidoh? Kaidoh! Are you spacing out on me?" Kaidoh blinked and shook his head. He gathered his attention across the table to where Uma had propped her elbows on the table and was waving her hand in front of his face.

"Uh, yes?"

"I was asking you, what you recommended here." She said. "Since you've eaten here before, I trust your judgment."

Kaidoh sat up a little in his seat. "Of course!" he replied.

Kawaruma was busy behind the counter filling up drink orders and helping his father with preparation. He couldn't help but take peaks over at Kaidoh and his date. The girl was familiar to him. He thought he had seen her at the tournament but he was never sure. They are a good pair, he thought to himself as he took out another plate of sushi to the customers. She does a lot a good, I can tell that already.

"Takashi! Don't stand there like a lump on a log! Get these plates out to the customers!" his father shouted at him, knocking the young man out of his thoughts. He laughed.

"Right, dad, I'm on it." Yes, he thought as took one more glance at the two teens who sat talking and laughing, they are a good pair.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: HELLO! Sorry for the terrible delay in posting. It's a bit shorter than the last chapter, but I still hope it's meets approval. I am so extremely happy that SO MANY PEOPLE are reading my story. Seriously, you guys are awesome motivation, and that ain't no lie! ) Thank you for all the encouragement and reviews that I've gotten. I'm in the process of polishing up chapter six, so that should be out soon too! Thanks again, and don't hesitate to leave a remark after reading. I do enjoy it. _LOVES_

PS: I don't own PoT. Please don't sue. Thank you.

**(Chapter 5)**

"Oh my stomach is so full! I don't think I could eat another bite!" Uma exclaimed after the two waved their farewells to the Kawarumas and walked out into the streets. "But, it was so good! How can you not resist that Ootoro? You couldn't!" she exclaimed as she pretended to stagger along the sidewalk.

Kaidoh laughed. Uma had ordered a large plate of Ootoro, her favorite sushi, and devoured it like it was her last meal. Her eating habits had surprised Kaidoh slightly, although he should have expected it. Uma did not hold things back, literally. But, it was so good to see that in his mind. Other girls would have tried so hard to be polite and use the best manners in hopes of impressing him. Uma ate just like anyone else would; normally.

"I'm glad you liked it," he said simply. Uma laughed. Kaidoh had been a subtle eater. She had expected this. He even eats his food seriously, she thought as she watched him carefully use his chopsticks to pick up each piece of sushi. His manners were the best she had seen from a boy. She knew hers weren't the best, but growing up in a house of boys, you learned quickly to eat or someone will eat for you.

"Thank you, Kaidoh, it was so good! I'm glad we came here!" Uma exclaimed as she reached over and hugged his arm. Kaidoh smiled.

"Then we'll have to do it again," he suggested.

"Definitely!" she replied back. "So now where to?" she asked as she let go of his arm and grasped his hand. She could definitely get used to hand-holding. Plus, just to see him blush was a thrill in itself.

"Well, it's still kinda early, but I would like to take you somewhere that's kinda special to me, that is, if you don't mind." Kaidoh said softly as they started heading down the sidewalk towards the river.

"Of course I don't mind! Wherever you want to go, Kaidoh, I'll go!" she said seriously. And she meant it. She wanted to show Kaidoh that she could be serious, that she wanted to be serious…with him.

"Good, well, we're almost there, see," he said as he pointed ahead of him. Uma looked ahead and gasped. They were going down to the river's edge. The night was clear the stars were just beginning to come out. They lit up the sky and illuminated the water on the river. Kaidoh led her down the slope and stopped right in the middle. Then he sat down and patted the ground beside him. Uma quickly dropped beside him.

"Kaidoh, it's so pretty! Do you come here often?" she asked as she stared up into the sky. Kaidoh nodded.

"Yes, this is the spot where I train after practice."

Uma's jaw dropped. "_After _practice? You do even more?"

"Yeah, I do," he shrugged. "I can't help it, it's just who I am." He replied as he fiddled with a few blades of grass beside him. Uma lay back on the hill, put her hands behind her head, and stared up into the sky. Kaidoh looked down at her slightly surprised. She was just laying there. He swallowed thickly, she was so tempting and she didn't even know it!

"I understand," she said finally. Kaidoh looked at her. She sat up on her elbows.

"You're amazing Kaidoh," Uma exclaimed. "I mean, you're so determined! You don't care what others think, you plow ahead, you work hard, you care about your team mates, even though you don't show it much, and you have drive! It's like you know exactly where you want to go!" she said breathlessly as she flung her arms towards the sky for dramatic emphasis. Kaidoh smirked. She was so blatant sometimes. But, she was right.

"Don't you have anywhere you want to go, Uma?" He asked as he finally leaned back onto his side and propped his head in his hand.

Uma shook her head and laughed. "Me? Oh jeez, no! I'm only 13! I have no idea what I want to do! And I guess I don't care, much. That's probably why I'm not very serious all the time." She said lightly.

"But, you're usually so quiet Uma." Kaidoh retorted. He always thought that quiet people were usually the serious ones. His thoughts drifted towards Tezuka, he was the quietest of them all and look how serious HE was!

She sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "That's because I have no desire to talk with people." Uma replied. "The girls don't have anything worth talking about and boys scare me a little." She sat up and looked directly into his eyes. He held fast her gaze. Her eyes were so amazing. He couldn't get over them. Why was he always thinking about her eyes?

"Kaidoh, before you started talking to me, I maybe said two words to the people in my class! You were the first boy to ever come up and talk to me."

Kaidoh blinked in surprise. True, Uma was never the first person to start a conversation in class; she never took part during lecture unless the teacher asked her a question directly. He thought he had seen her talk with some girls between classes, but no one ever went up to her? That didn't seem right.

"No one talks to you?" He asked skeptically. "You always seem to be talking to everyone whenever I see you."

Uma laughed. "That's only because they keep asking me about what we are saying during Conversation!"

"Really? I was the first one to talk to you?"

"Really," She replied with a flip of her hair. She shrugged. "I mean, I've had this terrible crush on you FOREVER. I would sit and look at the back of your head, wondering what you were thinking, wishing I could work up the courage to talk to you, when all of the sudden, there you were! Talking to me! I couldn't believe…."

"You've had a crush on me?" he asked quickly, interrupting her in mid sentence.

"Uh, yes…." She said slowly feeling a dark blush creep to her cheeks as she realized what she just spouted out loud. _Oh no!_ she thought frantically, _what did you just say Uma! You weren't supposed to confess to him! At least, not on the first date!_ As she sat there slightly frozen from the shock, she heard Kaidoh chuckle.

"Uma,"

"Yes?" she asked timidly.

"I…uh…" he sat up and scratched his head.

"Yes?" He looked at her, his eyes wide and nervous. He gulped. Now, or never.

"I-I like you too!" he blurted out. _Oh no!_ he thought frantically. _What did you just say Kaoru? You weren't supposed to confess to her! At least, not on the first date!_

Uma was floored. "What!? You do!? Why?"

Kaidoh's mouth had gone on auto-pilot, he couldn't hold it in. "I've noticed you for a long time," he said. "I knew who you were. I also have, ever since our first year. You were just so different from the other girls. You didn't follow me like a crazed 'hy-e-na' because I was in the tennis club," Uma laughed at his slow pronunciation. "You looked at me as if I wasn't anything special; you looked at me like I was just another student. I almost thought you hated me. That's what got me interested." Uma couldn't believe what she was hearing. He had liked her for that long!?

Kaidoh continued. He didn't dare try to look at her; he just let his words spill from his mouth. "I wish I had known you earlier. I wish I had walked up to you sooner. You always listened to music during breaks and you always acted like you didn't have a care in the world. And the first time I heard you sing, I knew then it was time to say something." He paused and finally took at glance at her. She was just sitting there with a surprised smile on her face. "I really like being your conversation partner in school. You are really something else, you know that? You really are. I mean you're smart, you're pretty, you've got this untapped boundless confidence that nobody knows about, you're awesome at tennis, and…and…I really….want to be with…"

"Kaidoh?"

"Yeah?"

"You're silly,"

"What!?"

Uma started laughing. It was a mean laugh, or a nervous laugh, it was just a good wholesome, genuine belly laugh. She was so happy. Never had anyone ever said something so wonderful about her. She felt so good. Uma was still laughing as she fell back against the hill and spread her arms out wide.

"Why are you laughing!?" Kaidoh asked slightly frantic. He leaned over and looked down at her. She quickly cut off her laugh with Kaidoh's face interrupting her view of the night sky. She smiled and propped her hands back behind her head.

"Because," she said. "We're idiots."

"What do you mean by 'we'?" he asked quizzically. He had placed his hands on either side of her so he could balance himself and now she was underneath him. His heart was thumping.

"It seems we just kept missing each other." She said simply.

"Yes," Kaidoh agreed as he slowly lowered his head towards hers. The mood was right, it had to be. Why else would he be feeling this way?

_Is he going to kiss me!?_ That was the only thing Uma was thinking at the moment as his face got lower and lower to her.

"Uma…" he whispered, his lips just barely above hers.

"Kaidoh…I….." She tilted her chin up, ready to make contact…..just as her cell phone went off.

Both teens jumped as her ring tone went off again. Kaidoh pushed himself away from her as she sat up and pulled out her phone. "Moshi moshi? Ah, Mom!"

Kaidoh felt himself blush bright red. Uma's mother! Well, that completely ruined the moment! He was disappointed but almost kind of relieved. He sat there and watched as Uma stood up and walked back up the hill to the sidewalk.

Uma was embarrassed to the max. Her mother just had to call to check in on her! Good grief. She quickly made her way back up the hill and onto the sidewalk. "…no Ma, we're fine….What time is it? It's almost ten…whaaaat!? You want me home now? Okay….yes, yes, I'm fine Mom! Yes, I'll be home soon…yes, love you too…ja ne!"

She quickly snapped her phone shut and turned back to the river. Kaidoh had already come up the hill and was brushing the grass blades off him. Uma blushed and shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Kaidoh, I guess my mother got all worried and wants me to come home."

Kaidoh scratched his head. "I understand, it is getting late, and we do have school tomorrow."

"Yes, I guess we'll just have to pick up where we left off next time!" Uma exclaimed. Again, she slapped herself mentally. Smooth. So much for playing hard to get.

Kaidoh blushed again but smiled. "Yes, that sounds good."

"Okay then. Well, Kaidoh, I must leave you here. See you tomorrow? Thank you so much for tonight. I had a really, really good time. Thank you!" Uma exclaimed as she grabbed Kaidoh's hands and pulled him into a hug. Kaidoh wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. Those feelings he had earlier had not gone away. He didn't want them too.

"Thank you, Uma." He whispered back into her ear.

She looked up at him and stared into those gorgeous brown eyes. They were so soft; so loving. There was something different about them. The look made her feel strange, a feeling she couldn't explain. And it wasn't necessarily bad.

"Good night, Kaidoh," she said finally as the pulled away. She gave him one last wave and quickly headed back towards the station.

As he watched her go, he couldn't help but feel good. He smiled lightly as he started on his way home. Yes, good.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

The next day at school everyone avoided Kaidoh like the plague. No one was quite sure why, but his demeanor had changed slightly. He didn't walk with his head bent and shoulders hunched, he didn't have those permanent creases between his eyes like he was staring down air, and he actually said something NICE to his fangirls as they followed him down the hall. He was almost, kind of…happy, and nobody really knew why. Well, almost nobody.

Taka knew. He knew why the shift in Kaidoh's behavior and he really, really wanted to tell someone about it. But he also respected Kaidoh's privacy and didn't want to ruin the good thing that Kaidoh had going. It was so obvious to Taka. Kaidoh was in love. He really liked Ito Uma.

"Hey, Taka, what's wrong?" Fuji asked as he walked up to the young man during lunch break. Taka had been sitting by the windows drifting off into space, thinking about Spring and Love and all the things that made life great. He was really was just a softy sentimentalist.

"Oh, Fujiko-chan! Nothing, nothing is wrong, just thinking," he said slightly startled. Fuji smiled his real smile at Taka and took the seat across from him.

"About, Kaidoh and Ito-san?" he asked. Taka jerked up and about fell out of his chair.

"You can see it too!?" he asked excitedly. Fuji chuckled lightly.

"Of course I can, everyone can, it isn't hard to see," he replied.

"I'm so happy for him," Taka said wistfully. Fuji cocked his head questionably. "That boy needed something else; someone to share his life with. He's always so quiet and serious."

"Taka-san, I believe you are a romantic!" Fuji exclaimed as he watched his friend's eyes glow with excitement. "But you're right; Ito-chan is the only girl who hasn't been afraid to let herself inside Kaidoh's walls. She's a good thing."

"I certainly hope so," Taka sighed in contentment. "You should have seen them on Saturday night…." Fuji leaned in as Taka's dam finally burst and spilled his encounter with Kaidoh and Uma.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Uma was getting unwanted attention and it was something that she did not need. Girls from Kaidoh's fan club were coming up to her and asking her questions and Chiyo and Midori were grilling her for answers during P.E. It was really quite annoying. Not to mention, a couple of boys had come up to her desk and wanted to talk to her…in ENGLISH!

"What's the deal?" she thought to herself as she cranked up her iPod during their lunch break. "Have I grown a horn?"

"A horn would be an interesting accessory,"

Uma looked up. Kaidoh was standing by her desk and he was smiling. SMILING! IN SCHOOL! Uma stared. Yeah, she could get used to that. "Would it now?" she retorted, gaining some of her composure. Behind her she could feel the girls whispering and staring at them. Not wanting to add fuel to the fire, she resisted the urge to turn around and make a face. Instead she smiled at Kaidoh and whispered in English,

"I had fun yesterday; I can't wait to do it again!"

"Yes, agreed!" he replied as he took his seat. It was afternoon classes. That meant Conversations. What would they talk about today?

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

"Kaidoh-kun, would you like to be my Conversation partner today?"

Kaidoh looked up from his textbook. There stood Mizumaki Chiyo smiling a sickly sweet smile. "What?" he asked slightly surprised.

Chiyo smiled and flipped back a piece of her freshly highlighted hair. Uma scowled from behind them. Her roots were as bad as Midori's. "Would you like to be my Conversation partner?" she asked again as sweetly as possible. "I mean, you've gotten so good at English that you don't really need help from Ito-chan anymore right?" she asked. Uma bit back a growl. That sneaky tramp! What was she getting at?

"Oh really?" Kaidoh asked quietly as he turned back to his book. He didn't feel like putting up with the silly antics of another fangirl.

Chiyo could tell her tactics weren't working. She had been watching Kaidoh and Uma for a while now and was just a bit jealous. No, a lot jealous. Just what did he see in _her_? What made Ito Uma, one of the most awkward people in their class, so special? Her plan was simple; separate the two and keep Kaidoh to herself. She would make him change his mind.

She leaned over Kaidoh's desk for another go. "Yes, and so for us who could really use the help in English, you could help so much." She insisted.

Uma, who had been watching patiently, had had enough. She knew what Chiyo was trying to do. Angrily she stood up. "Why, you…"

Kaidoh held up his hand and cut her off. "I'm sorry Mizumaki-chan, but I promised Ito-chan that I'd work with her today."

"But!" Chiyo protested. Kaidoh stood and grabbed his Conversation book. Turning around he looked at Uma.

"Sorry," he replied and motioned to Uma. "Let's go Uma-chan,"

"R-right!" she sputtered slightly. He was so cool. Her legs were a bit wobbly as she walked to their usual corner of the classroom for Conversations.

Chiyo was angry. He flat-out snuffed her. Putting her hands on her hips she called after them. "Are you SURE there isn't anything going on between you two? You guys look pretty comfortable around each other."

Kaidoh hissed under his breath and turned back around to face Chiyo. "Is that wrong? Is it wrong to have a good friend of the opposite sex?" he asked angrily, the class suddenly aware of what was transpiring. Everyone got quite. Even sensei was watching.

Chiyo noticed that everyone had noticed too and she blanched. "Well, uh, n-no, I suppose not…"

"Then stop bothering Uma with your stupid questions. We are friends, we are conversation partners, and I like being with her!" Kaidoh shouted angrily. Chiyo's face screwed up in confusion.

"Uh, Kai…doh…kun…?" she sputtered.

Uma reached out and placed her hand on his arm. "Kaidoh, they didn't understand you! You were speaking in English." She said quietly. Kaidoh whirled back around and sat heavily in his chair.

"I don't care! It has nothing to do with them anyways!" he exclaimed.

"Kaidoh!" Uma was amazed. Kaidoh was extremely upset. She knew he didn't like a lot of attention and all those girls coming up to him had to be the worst thing ever.

Kaidoh hissed angrily under his breath as he slumped in his seat. Uma was a little worried.

"Kaoru…" she asked softly. Kaidoh jerked his head up and glared at her. Uma gasped. He immediately softened his gaze

"Uma," he whispered and dropped his eyes to the floor. "I'm sorry, I got carried away. I shouldn't have let Chiyo-chan get to me."

"Actually, I find that rather admirable." She said. "I'm glad you stood up to her. And I'm glad you like being with me."

"I would not have it any other way," he said firmly sitting back in his seat. And he meant it. He liked Uma. He liked her a lot. And he would tell her so….just as soon as he could find the perfect time to.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the horribly long wait for this chapter!! I really tried hard to get it done for you guys. Thank you for all the AWESOME comments and reviews. Seriously, I can't thank you all enough. You give me so much confidence as a writer!! I've been trying to reply back to you guys individually, but I've been having limited Internet access lately, so I've been SLOW about getting to that. Rest assure, you are all in my thoughts. Thanks for all your support! HUGS AROUND!!!

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own PoT or Kaidoh Kaoru. I don't intend to profit from this. Please don't hate me, okay?

**_Warnings:_** Some dialogue and scenes have been modified from volumes 15-18 of the manga. So, you've been warned if you haven't gotten that far!

Thanks again for looking! I love you all! Truly, truly do!

**(Chapter 6)**

Kaidoh wasn't one to really show much emotion over anybody, let alone Momoshiro, but it had been three days since Momo suddenly abandoned the tennis team and to put it quite honestly, Kaidoh almost kind of sort of missed him. Momo had been his greatest rival, ever since those first days of tennis practice. It was definitely a love-hate relationship; he loved hating Momo and hated it when he actually felt something towards the bastard. And right now, he couldn't believe he was feeling a bit of loneliness due his absence.

"That idiot," he muttered to himself as he grabbed his racket and walked out to the courts. "Just leaving like that, what the hell was he thinking?" As he walked along he could hear the first years jabbering among themselves as they picked up balls. He smiled darkly, glad that he no longer had the privilege of that duty.

Just as he was about to walk into the courts he saw him. There was Momo, sitting next to Echizen; tongue flapping like it wasn't ever going to stop. Kaidoh couldn't help but grin. He's back.

**_xoxoxox_**

Much to everyone's relief, Momo had returned to the club. Granted, it rewarded him with 100 laps around the courts, but it was worth it. He had missed so much when he was gone. Word had gotten around the tennis club that Kaidoh and Ito-chan were an 'item'. It seemed that mamushi had finally snagged a girlfriend and a cute one at that!

Taka was embarrassed. He didn't mean to blab to Fuji about Kaidoh and Uma and he was pretty sure they were officially a couple. And he certainly didn't expect everyone in the Tennis Club to find out about it!

"Do you think I shouldn't have said anything?" Taka had asked Fuji when they overheard some of the club members talking.

Fuji smiled lightly. "It will be fine, Taka-san," he replied. "It was bound to get out anyways."

Out of all the regulars, Momo was the only one who was outwardly excited about it. "Do you think they've kissed?" he asked Ryoma as they stretched out on the courts. Ryoma sighed and pulled his cap down.

"I have no idea Momo-senpai," he said. "Are you sure they are even dating?"

"But that's what Taka-san said! He said they came into his family's restaurant!"

"That doesn't necessarily mean they're dating and that definitely doesn't mean they've kissed, Momo," Oishi interjected as he walked past the two underclassmen. Oishi never liked to rely solely on gossip alone, especially if it was about one of his teammates. Gossip about the club made his maternal instincts kick in and then he would worry and fret about it. And today was no exception. He didn't know if he could really take all this drama that had been revolving around the club lately. "Besides," he added as he bonked Momo on the head with his racket. "You should just drop it. You know how sensitive Kaidoh can be."

Momo laughed and rubbed his head. "Mamushi, sensitive? Yeah right!"

"What did you say?"

Momo and Ryoma turned around and were face to face with a scowling Kaidoh. Kaidoh knew everyone was talking about him behind his back and it was really getting annoying. He didn't blame Kawaruma-senpai for it; he figured **_SOMEONE_** was bound to find out about his date with Uma. There was nothing he could do about it now. However, Kaidoh was pretty sure Momo would try anything to get something out of him. Like that would ever happen.

Momo grinned devilishly while Ryoma rolled his eyes and wandered over to a free court.

"I was just wondering," Momo said as he turned to follow Ryoma. "If snakes had any feelings at all."

"Who are you calling a snake!?" Kaidoh shouted back. Momo twirled around and got right up in Kaidoh's face.

"You!" Momo goaded with a big smirk on his face.

Kaidoh hissed angrily. "You wanna go?"

"Bring it!"

"Kaidoh! Momo!" Both boys stopped. Tezuka was speaking. They turned away from each other in a huff. The rest of the team laughed among themselves. It seemed things were back to normal.

As Kaidoh pushed past Momo he muttered under his breath, "Welcome back, idiot, don't pull a stunt like that again." Momo barely caught it but he was smiling all the same.

Yep, yep, Momo thought. Some things never changed.

**_xoxox_**

Kaidoh was frustrated. He had been for weeks. Tezuka-buchou and Oishi-senpai had gone to the match drawings for Kantou and everyone was surprised to find out that their first round opponents would be Hyotei. He wasn't frustrated that Hyotei was their first opponent. In fact, he looked forward to it. What made Kaidoh upset was the fact that he couldn't get his Boomerang Snake down. He had been working extra hard, practicing even after regular practice hours down by the river to improve his follow-through and technique. It seemed he was getting no where.

"If I can't get this down, the Boomerang Snake will never be complete," he thought angrily as he paused in his training to catch his breath.

"Hey Kaidoh!" He heard.

Kaidoh turned around. There was Inui-senpai walking down the hill towards him. Kaidoh watched him descend. He didn't really know much about Inui-senpai but he did respect him for his abilities as a tennis player. True, Inui-senpai did give him a few words of encouragement and he worked out training schedules for him, but they never spoke much outside of the club. It was a bit of a surprise to see him.

'He played even with the captain during the ranking matches,' Kaidoh thought. 'He didn't achieve that level of playing through ordinary effort.'

Inui had known about Kaidoh's frustration with his Boomerang Snake. He had taken down all the data from Kaidoh's play and broke it up into steps. He walked up to Kaidoh and held out his arm. In his hand was a towel that read 'Kawaruma Sushi' on it. Kaidoh looked at the towel with a bemused expression.

"Here, Kaidoh, this is for you," Inui said.

"Why are you giving me this towel?" Kaidoh asked as he took the towel from his hand.

Inui smiled. He walked past Kaidoh and stepped into the water. Kaidoh wondered if his senpai was feeling alright.

"Come here Kaidoh," Inui called motioning to the boy to follow. "Try swinging the towel like a racket."

Kaidoh was always one to follow his senpai's instructions. It was just the natural order of things. And since he didn't want to be disrespectful to Inui-senpai he followed him into the water.

Once out in the middle of the water he took a few swings. With each swing he noticed how the towel got heavier and heavier. The water was being soaked up into the towel. Soon the swinging was becoming more and more difficult.

"What's wrong Kaidoh?" Inui asked adjusting his glasses.

Kaidoh hissed silently. "It's impossible to swing this with just the snap of your wrist isn't it?" he asked.

Inui smiled, glad that Kaidoh had picked up on the trick so fast. "This exercise is the key to completing your Boomerang Snake shot."

Kaidoh's eyes widened. So that was his angle. "Hmm," he muttered as he positioned himself back and began to swing again.

After a while and with Inui's guidance, Kaidoh was beginning to get the hang of the towel swinging. It was starting to get late.

"Well," Kaidoh started as he finished up his last set of swings. "What do we do now?"

Inui watched Kaidoh as he did his drills. The boy certainly learned quickly.

"Kaidoh, I have a request," Inui said. Kaidoh paused. A request? From a senpai?

"Yeah?"

"Kaidoh, would you like to play doubles with me?"

**_xoxox_**

"So you're really making improvement? That's great Kaidoh! I'm so excited for you!" Uma exclaimed as the two chatted before class. Kaidoh smiled lightly, his cheeks dusted by a light blush. Uma was always so encouraging.

"It's all thanks to Inui-senpai," he said simply as the teacher walked into the classroom. "You are going to make it to the matches tomorrow, right?" he asked her. Uma nodded enthusiastically.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Uma was pleased. She could tell that Kaidoh's attitude had been much more positive as of late. And now she knew why. She mentally thanked Inui-senpai for helping Kaidoh with his tennis troubles.

As Kaidoh turned to face the front he couldn't help but think that Inui-senpai wasn't such a bad guy. They were kind of the same, he decided. Both determined to work hard to be the best. Yeah, Inui-senpai was alright in his book.

Somewhere in the third-year hall Inui sneezed. Someone must be thinking about me, he thought and he scribbled it all down in his notebook.

It had been a week since Kaidoh first started using the towel to improve his form. Every night after practice he would go down to the river and work on his swings. He had double the length of the towel to practice with and soon he could feel himself getting stronger.

"It doesn't matter if it's Hyotei or whoever," Kaidoh declared as he clenched the towel in his hands. "All I know is that I must defeat them!"

Inui watched from on top of the riverbanks as Kaidoh continued his work. "To come this far in a week, what an amazing guy!" he said as he continued on his way home. "Good data…"

**_xoxox_**

It was troublesome from the start. Uma could tell that as she walked up to the courts where Seigaku was scheduled to play. She saw all the team gathered together with their coach. She was on a cell phone talking to someone. Suddenly she saw Momoshiro sprint off. Curious as curious could be, Uma spotted Horio and the other first years so she casually made her way over to them.

"What's going on?" she ventured to ask. Horio looked up at his senpai his eyes almost teary-like.

"Bad news Uma-senpai!" he declared. "Oishi-senpai had to help a pregnant lady get to the hospital!"

"Will he make it back in time?" she asked concerned. Horio shrugged. "I don't know," he replied. "I hope he does, otherwise, Katsuo will have to stand in his place."

Uma looked over at the other first years. Eiji and Momo had dressed Katsuo, the tallest up to look like Oishi-senpai. She bit back a laugh. "I'm sure they'd take him." She said seriously.

"Listen up, team!" Ryuuzaki-sensei announced. The boys gathered around their coach for last minute instructions. Uma decided it was probably time for her to sit; she didn't want to be a distraction. So she took a seat in the bleachers, near the Seigaku benches and waited.

'Hyotei has a ton of spectators,' she thought to herself as she gazed over to the other side of the courts. It was a sea of baby blue and navy. There had to be at least 200 people there. She was slightly impressed.

Soon, she saw Momo running up to the group, with Eiji calling to him. It turned out that Oishi-senpai had sprained his wrist and couldn't play, so Momo was taking his place. Uma was a bit surprised. 'Will they be able to make it?' she thought as they took their positions. Suddenly the Hyotei crowd began to roar and shout. It was loud! Louder than the St. Rudolph game.

"They sure have a lot of confidence in themselves," she said out loud to no one. "Good luck Momo, Kikumaru-senpai. Do your best." And the games began.

**_xoxox_**

Kaidoh had really wanted to say something to Uma when he saw her walk up to that Horio kid and his friends. But, he could feel the stares of his teammates on him and knew that if he had, he would never hear the end of it. Besides, it was game time and he really didn't have time to mess around with girls. She'd just have to wait. Even though, he didn't want to wait.

"Kaidoh, you aren't going to say anything?" Inui had asked as the boys sat down on the sidelines. Kaidoh looked away and hissed in reply. He didn't feel like he had to explain himself.

He instead focused his attention on Eiji-senpai and the Idiot's play. Surprisingly, they did very well. Half-way through their match, Oishi-senpai turned up and fired the two wily players up even more. They ended up winning the match 6-4. One victory down, two to go. As the two boys walked back over to their benches, Kaidoh stood up and let out a hiss, it was game time.

"Let's go, Kaidoh," Inui said grabbing his racket. Kaidoh tightened his bandana.

"Yes!" he conceded as the two of them walked out on the court. The next match was called.

"Next up, Doubles Two, Inui-Kaidoh pair versus Shishido-Ootari pair."

**_xoxox_**

He didn't want to play doubles. That wasn't his thing. And he had flat out refused Inui-senpai when he asked. It was bad enough that he had had to play with Momo and he couldn't figure out why Inui-senpai would want to play with him. But, Inui-senpai was convincing so here he was, playing doubles with his mysterious senpai, determined to make it to Nationals.

The two Hyotei players were cocky and arrogant. Well, in Kaidoh's eyes they were. He could hear their mocking remarks and he couldn't stand it. Inui could tell Kaidoh was getting agitated. He placed his shoulder on the younger boy and smiled.

"Shall we shut them up?" he asked. Kaidoh hissed.

"Yes!" And the game began.

**_xoxox_**

'He sure looks angry,' Uma thought as she watched Kaidoh and Inui play. Hyotei was good. So their bragging was legitimate. Still, they didn't have to be such asses. She scanned the Hyotei crowd and her gazed fell on one boy in particular. He was sitting there nonchalantly with his jacket around his shoulders. Behind him stood a giant boy with no expression on his face. 'He must be the captain.'

There was no doubt that the two Hyotei players were good. They knew each other's strengths and weaknesses. Uma noticed how Ootari's serve was very powerful, but not accurate and he double-faulted a lot. Shishido was a speed demon; he flew all over the court. It was like there were no holes in their play. She glanced over at Inui-senpai and Kaidoh. Kaidoh was standing back in the court. Suddenly he swung and shot a boomerang snake into the other court. Uma sat up in her seat and watched it fly by. 'Come on, get in!' she thought as it landed in the doubles court. She sat back down and frowned. It was almost in the singles court!

She heard the freshmen trio cheering and shouting for Kaidoh. Eiji jumped and shouted, "Wow, it's gotten even stronger!"

Uma clenched fist. 'Yes, Kaidoh,' she thought. 'You have gotten stronger. Keep going!'

_**xoxox**_

_"I don't ever pull back!"_

Kaidoh's words echoed through Inui's head as he watched his kohei hit his signature shot over to the Hyotei side. He could tell Kaidoh was slightly miffed that it didn't land in the singles court, but he could tell that it made a lasting impression on the other team. He walked over to Kaidoh and smiled.

"It seems you used all your wrist power to make that shot, Kaidoh," Inui commented. Kaidoh looked at him and hissed. There was nothing he could really say. "It feels good when you use all your energy in one shot!"

"Huh," Kaidoh grunted as he took his position for the next play. He knew that Inui-senpai was making a sacrifice for him. He even told him so. And Inui-senpai was okay with that. He really was a good guy.

Inui got ready for his next serve. They sat trailing 1 game to 0. It was time to turn it around. His mind was made up too; if Kaidoh wasn't going to pull back neither was he. He had been wearing a sweatband on his wrist for a while now. Pulling it off, he threw it to the ground where it landed with a heavy thud. Kaidoh looked at him strangely; Inui-senpai was wearing power wrists!? What a guy!

"Ah," Inui said smiling. "I can move more freely now." He tossed up the ball and served. The ball he hit was much faster and it flew past the Hyotei team in a yellow blur. You could hardly see it.

The Seigaku side started going wild. "Did you see how fast that was!? It was SUPER Sonic….that was an awesome serve!"

Kaidoh blinked. That serve was awesome! The Hyotei team stood there dumbfounded. He turned around and tossed Inui another ball. "Senpai," he called out as Inui caught it. "Nice serve!"

"Hey, Kaidoh," Inui started as he clenched the ball in his hand. "You think we shut them up?"

**_xoxox_**

Uma was ecstatic! 'Now that was tennis!' She thought as Inui let loose another sonic serve. "Inui-senpai is awesome!" she exclaimed out loud. She heard a few chuckles from the Seigaku bench. She glanced over and saw Fuji-senpai laughing in his hand.

"Indeed he is," he replied back, not taking his eyes away from the game. He liked this Ito Uma. Horio and his crew walked over to Uma.

"Aren't they awesome Uma-senpai?" Horio asked eagerly. Uma laugh. This kid sure likes attention.

"Yes, I suppose they are!" she replied.

"But, Hyotei's really good too!" Kachiro pointed out. They turned their attention back to the game. Hyotei's Shishido was all over the place. He was fast. Uma watched in amazement as he sprinted back and forth, grabbing every ball and returning it.

"No way!" Horio sputtered after a few minutes. Uma sat wide-eyed and disbelieving. "They even lost their serving game!"

"Game 2-0, Hyotei leads!" called the referee as the two teams switched courts.

"This is bad!" the freshmen moaned among themselves.

"Hyotei's Shishido and Ootari compliment each other well," she heard her senpais say. "They make the perfect doubles pair."

Uma frowned slightly. Kaidoh was getting mad as the game continued.

"Oh no!" Katsuo muttered. "This is bad! Kaidoh-senpai is going to break it off!"

She looked over at the two Seigaku players. Yes, they did look like they were on the verge of a break down, but she wasn't quite sure that was the case.

"Are you sure, Katsuo?" she asked. The freshmen looked at her. Uma smiled and crossed her arms. "I wouldn't be surprised if those two had something up their sleeves,"

**_xoxox_**

Kaidoh had had enough. It was time to start playing his way. He took up his position and got ready for the next serve. And he played. Everyone stood there in shock as Kaidoh raced around the court trying to return the balls while it seemed that Inui had taken the back seat and was simply observing.

After three more games, the score was 5-0 Hyotei and the Seigaku fans were worried. As they were changing courts Shishido looked over at them and smirked. "Too bad, Inui. Kaidoh is finished! He doesn't have anything left!"

Inui smiled and looked over at Kaidoh. "Kaidoh, does it seem like you're finished?"

Kaidoh glanced up at his senpai. "Did you get all the data you needed?"

Inui pushed up his glasses. "Yes, perfectly, well done!"

**_xoxox_**

Uma laughed. She knew it! She knew that would happen! Kaidoh had been telling her about Inui-senpai during Conversations and he had mentioned that before.

Horio looked at Katsuo and Kachiro. "Can it be?" they asked themselves. As the sixth game started with one of Inui's sonic serves, they noticed a change in Seigaku's formation. Shishido returned the serve promptly to the other side. Kaidoh let the ball go past them. Everyone gasped. That wasn't like Kaidoh!

"Just watch," Uma whispered excitedly as Inui-senpai rushed over to the sideline. "Probability of hitting a straight shot….100" he muttered as he cleanly returned.

The freshmen were beside themselves. "Data tennis!" they exclaimed excitedly. Katsuo pondered it for a second. "Well, he was muttering 'yes, yes', for while. Who would have thought…" The three of them laughed and began hopping up and down in front of the chain-linked fence.

Uma laughed. She figured that was going to happen. Kaidoh had mentioned Inui-senpai's dangerous data tennis play in class before. She was glad that she finally got to see it in play.

After a few more plays, Hyotei failed to return the ball. The crowd was alive with excitement, "Data tennis appears!"

She watched as Kaidoh bumped fists with his senpai, her heart pounding with excitement. It was their time to attack.

**_xoxox_**

Inui's data tennis had rattled Hyotei's cage. With him calling out the probability of their shots, they had managed to catch up to Hyotei 3 games to 5. Kaidoh's blood was pumping. They were going to win this. It was Ootari's serve. They had to win this next game to stay in it. He knew that Ootari had a super-fast serve that was very inconsistent. They had to be careful.

As he watched the boy get ready to serve, he could tell that the Hyotei regular was starting to feel the pressure. After three double faults, his saw his teammate walk over to him and calm him down. Finally, Ootari was able to hit a serve across the net. It was coming for him and it looked like a wrong reach.

Kaidoh hissed, "Don't underestimate me!" he declared as he reached out and hit the ball back across the net. The crowd cheered.

"He got it!" Oishi exclaimed excitedly. Shishido ran to return the ball. He saw an open space behind Inui and hit a high cross-court lob.

Inui smiled, "As I expected…" he said. Kaidoh saw the ball go passed. This was his chance!

'In order to swing the wet towel,' he thought as he got closer to the ball. 'I can't just swing with a snap of my wrist. I have to use my arm and shoulder…let my body support this strength and just swing naturally…' and with one fluid motion, Kaidoh let loose a Boomerang Snake. It sailed through the air, under the referee's stand and landed…in the singles court.

The crowd went crazy! Kaidoh had finally done it! However, the victory was short lived. Since it had landed in the singles court that meant that it could be reached! Everyone let in a collected gasp as Shishido raced toward the ball and dove for it. He managed to hit the ball back over the net.

Kaidoh watched as Inui-senpai rushed toward the ball and aimed it for a straight smash down the line. The two Hyotei players scrambled to get in the position only to watch in surprise as at the last minute Inui twisted his body and with a ferocious yell smashed the ball cross-court.

"Game Seigaku! Five games to four!" The announcement was made as the Seigaku side roared with excitement.

Suddenly everyone watched as Inui walked over to the referee. "My smash just now was about 5.3 millimeters out of bounds. It's a shame, but it was out. Could you check it?" he asked. The referee was surprised but nevertheless walked over and looked at the mark where the ball had hit. Sure enough, Inui's smash had gone out.

"Well, we'll start again, from 15-40!" he announced. The Hyotei fans cheered and the Seigaku fans groaned. Inui just had to be so serious!

The game continued on. After a few minutes the match had finally ended. Hyotei had won 6 games to 3. Kaidoh sighed as he and Inui stood before their coach. She did not look pleased.

"Idiots! Did you guys forget this was a doubles match?" she asked angrily from the bench. Kaidoh looked down at his feet slightly ashamed. Ryuuzaki-sensei sighed. "The next time you two are paired up I want…"

Inui interrupted her. "Sensei," Kaidoh looked up at his senpai. He sure was a brave soul to interrupt Sensei. Inui held up his hand. "Since Kaidoh has mastered the Boomerang Snake, there's no need for him to continue playing doubles." He stated simply.

Kaidoh looked away. Inui-senpai was great. He really, truly was. Kaidoh let out a hiss. "I still have to return the favor to you in doubles." He muttered quietly. Inui was surprised.

"Kaidoh.." he trailed off. He didn't think that Kaidoh would be so concern. He quickly scanned the crowd. There she was, watching him. Inui shook his head. That had to be the reason why.

Ryuuzaki-sensei smiled. Kaidoh was growing. "You hear that Inui?" she asked. Inui snapped back to attention. Both boys looked at their coach. She leaned forward and finished her earlier statement. "The next time you two pair up, you had better take the victory!"

Kaidoh looked over at Inui and Inui looked over at Kaidoh. Both nodded. "Yes!"

**_xoxox_**

Uma watched the two boys walk off the court. Even though they had lost, she could tell they were still in good spirits. She saw Inui-senpai pull out a notebook and begin to write down all the data he had collected. It amused her to no end. Standing up, she decided to go stretch her legs before watching the rest of the games. She jumped off the bleachers and walked off into the park.

She was on her way back to the courts, her thoughts drifting away like puffy clouds when she heard someone running up behind her on the path as well. She moved over to the side for them to pass but suddenly their footsteps slowed down and stop. Curious, she turned around and there stood Kaidoh. After the game he took off his jacket and went for a run around the park. He had to wind down after the match and the only thing that helped him to collect his thoughts was to run. He stood there staring at her, like he couldn't believe she was there.

Uma smiled. "Kaidoh! It's you! Did I get in your way?" she asked. Kaidoh walked up to her. She turned so they could walk back together. It was nice to be alone with him for a little bit.

"No, I, uh, was just, you know, doing some training…" he mumbled as he diverted his eyes away from her, his face flushed. Uma giggled. He was all flustered.

"You and Inui-senpai played an amazing game!" she said excitedly as she bounced along the path. Kaidoh blushed. "You really gave those Hyotei guys a run for their money. Too bad that you lost. I was impressed. And I think they were too!"

Kaidoh nodded. "Thank you. I will be sure to give Inui-senpai your compliments."

Uma laughed. "Good! Please do! It'll give him something else to write in his notebook." Kaidoh laughed along with her as they approached the courts. Momo saw them walk up together and waved, a stupid grin plastered on his face, his suspicions confirmed. Kaidoh hissed in annoyance and Uma bit back a giggle. Singles three was about to start. Uma waved farewell and took her spot back up in the stands. Kaidoh walked back over to the team bench, where Momo tossed him a towel and a drink with a cheesy smirk. Kaidoh rolled his eyes. He didn't feel the need to explain himself.

As Uma settled back in her seat she saw Kawaruma-senpai take to the court. His opponent was that huge giant with the scary face. She shivered. She hoped he would be okay.

**_xoxox_**

Later that night, as Uma lay in bed she thought back to the games that afternoon. The singles matches had been crazy and intense. Kawaruma-senpai had gotten into a power match with Hyotei's Kabaji and both had gone all out. Their match had been declared a null-game since both boys ended up hurting their arms and wrists. It had scared her. Kawaruma-senpai was a totally different person on the court, with a racket in his hand. She had much preferred the kinder, gentler one in the sushi shop. Ryuuzaki-sensei had to take him and Kabaji to the hospital to get checked out.

Following Kawaruma-senpai was Fuji-senpai. She still didn't know what to think of him. He seemed nice enough, but still held an air of mystery to her. Fuji had picked up Taka-san's racket and asked to use it during his game. Before Ryuuzaki-sensei left she asked Fuji to go all out for once. Uma didn't know what that meant at the time, but once the game started she understood. Fuji-senpai was amazing. She never saw anyone play quite like him before. Now she knew why Inui could never get Fuji's data. It seemed his play changed all the time. Hyotei's Jirou had been over the top while he played Fuji. Quick and sprightly, Jirou had amazing reflexes and Uma couldn't believe that sleepy-head was as good as he was. Nevertheless, Fuji-senpai won the match.

After Fuji-senpai's match came the biggest match of the day, Tezuka-senpai versus Hyotei's captain Atobe. Atobe was arrogant. He had his own following of fangirls and fanboys, it seemed. He was definitely over the top and extremely confident in himself. Uma didn't like people like that. But once the match started, it was easy to see why Atobe was the way he was. He was excellent and he matched time for time with Tezuka-senpai. Their game was drawn out and had gone into a tie-breaker. Just when Seigaku thought victory was in the line, Tezuka-senpai had clutched his shoulder and collapsed to the ground in pain. Everyone had been freaking out. But, Tezuka-senpai stood and continued on with the game. Eventually Atobe came out victorious, but Uma could tell he didn't like the way he won.

During his game, other schools, whose matches had already ended were gathering at the courts. Soon she had found herself surrounded by player from Rokkaku, Rikkaidai, and Fudomine. They were commenting on Atobe and Tezuka's play. One of the Rikkaidai players dissed Tezuka-senpai, thought he had been slacking off. Uma had glared at him. What a pompous jerk!

With the games tied, it all game down to Echizen in the end. Uma had seen him play before, but that kid was something else. His game was intense, but he was a tricky sneak himself. In the end Echizen ended up beating Hyotei's Hiyoshi. And Seigaku had made into the next round.

Uma rolled over and sighed. "Why is boy tennis full of giants, crazy people and jerks?" she muttered as sleep overtook her. "I'm glad I only have one of them, I couldn't image dealing with a whole team."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: It's really amazing how NOT having constant Internet access gets the creative juices flowing. I went home last weekend and I was without TV or Internet so what did I do? I wrote! I think I spent a good four hours writing and thus the result is a new chapter! YAY! Firstly, I apologize for the lackluster effort I put into my previous chapter. It was full of non-tender Kaidoh/Uma moments. It's amazing what writer's blockage and desperation to get a chapter out does to a body...really. Secondly, I want to thank you all SO MUCH for reading!! I can't say it enough, I feel so special when I check in and that people are reading this and commenting on it. You totally make my day! I LOVE YOU!!!! Thirdly, my fingers hurt. Four hours of typing makes them all stiff and sore...(sighs).

Anyways, here is chapter 7, I hope it lives up to your expectations. Please read and enjoy! Comment if so moved. It's always accepted with open arms. Thanks for looking!

PS: Standard disclaimer applies...

**(Chapter 7)**

"Oy, Kaidoh!"

Kaidoh hissed angrily. He all ready to head home when Eiji-senpai called for him to wait up. After the matches, Oishi-senpai had treated them all to a game of bowling. It had been pretty fun until he had gotten a gutter ball and was forced to take a shot of Inui-senpai's latest concoction. It had knocked him out flat and he was still a little woozy from the experience. To top it off, Ryuuzaki-sensei had announced that Tezuka-buchou was leaving for Kyushu to get treatment for his arm. It had pretty much surprised everyone.

After all that, he was already at his emotional limit and now Momoshiro and Eiji-senpai were running up to him.

"Whatcha think of Tezuka-buchou leaving?" Momo asked as the two walked on either side of him. Kaidoh hunched over and glared at the pavement.

"Huh…" he muttered noncommittally. Even though the captain was leaving, that left no room for error. He was even more determined to succeed since Tezuka-buchou had basically given up his arm so that the they could win.

"It's pretty crazy," Momo continued as the three of them walked along in a sober silence. Kaidoh glanced over at Kikumaru-senpai. He was unusually somber at the moment. Suddenly Eiji perked up and jumped in front of the two younger boys.

"Oh-ho! That's okay!" Eiji exclaimed excitedly as he struck a jaunty pose. "Even with Tezuka gone, we'll still win and make it to Nationals. When he comes back, we'll all go to Nationals…together!"

Kaidoh raised his eyes in surprise. So Kikumaru-senpai could think seriously. Kaidoh nodded and moved to go past his senpai, when Eiji held up his hands.

"Whoa, there, Kaidoh-chan!" Kaidoh hissed again. He hated when someone called him 'chan'. "We're not done yet!" Eiji was wearing a conniving grin on his face. Momo had turned and was looking at Kaidoh with a similar expression.

"Yeah, you can't just walk off like that. You just can't," Momo added a slight hint of teasing on his voice.

"Fine, what do you want?" Kaidoh asked, although he was pretty sure he knew EXACTLY what they wanted.

"Well, we were just wondering," Both boys looked at each other and giggled. "We wanted to know, are you and Ito-chan going out?" Eiji asked eagerly bouncing up and down on the sidewalk.

If looks could kill, both boys would have been dead…twice.

"I don't think that's any of your business, senpai," Kaidoh finally chewed out. Why couldn't they let this go? Uma was just his friend, his conversation partner at school. That was all…right?

_'Is that what you really want?'_ the question had popped into his head without warning. He shook his head. That came from no where!

Eiji pouted and Momo laughed. "So that's a 'yes', then? I knew it! They way you two look at each other…"

Kaidoh used all his will to keep from punching Momo right then and there. "For your information, we are **_NOT_** going out, you idiot. Uma is just my friend at school, okay?"

Momo and Eiji looked disappointed. "That's all?"

Kaidoh let out a breath he had been holding. "Yes, that is all."

Eiji scratched his head. "But, didn't you guys go on a date?"

Kaidoh really wanted to leave. All these questions were embarrassing. Why was his love life, or lack of one, so damn important anyways? "We just went out for dinner at Kawaruma-senpai's restaurant."

Momo couldn't believe that was all that happened. Just dinner? How boring! He got right up in Kaidoh's face and stared at him straight in the eye. "So, you guys haven't even _kissed_ yet?"

Eiji squeaked and about fell over. Momo actually asked that! What a bold question! Even though he had wanted to know too, he wasn't going to ask that!

Kaidoh's mind went blank. What the hell!? Didn't he just get done saying that he and Uma were friends? Was this guy an idiot or what?

"I don't have to tell you that!" he spluttered angrily.

"So you did?"

"No…we did _**NOT**_ kiss!" Kaidoh exploded with rage and embarrassment. Momo looked even more disappointed.

"Have you _even_ kissed a girl before?" he asked. Kaidoh's face flushed bright red. No, he hadn't, but he had come close. His ears burned at the memory of Uma lying there on that hill by the river.

"I'll take that as a no, then," Momo concluded. Kaidoh growled.

"Well, have _**you**_!?" he shot back. Momo blushed. He hadn't either.

"I have!" Eiji announced suddenly. The younger boys widened their eyes. "Really, senpai?" Momo asked, immediately interested.

Eiji nodded. "Yes, everyday! All my girlfriends kiss me hello in the mornings and I kiss them back."

"Oh! On the cheek! You cheek-kiss them, then!" Momo realized, slightly relieved. "Have you ever kissed them on the lips?"

Eiji frowned. No, he hadn't done that.

Kaidoh rolled his eyes. "See, you guys have no room to talk about me kissing Uma, especially, when you haven't even kissed a girl yourselves!"

"But, didn't you _want _to?" Momo continued with his interrogation. Kaidoh opened his mouth to protest when he stopped. How could he answer that?

"Well…." Eiji prodded slightly. He wanted to know too!

Before Kaidoh could answer they heard someone yelling. "Hey! Eiji!" All three boys turned around and to Kaidoh's relief, they saw Oishi-senpai running up to them. Eiji smiled and started waving and bouncing wildly at Oishi.

"Oishi! You came just in time! Kaidoh was about to tell us what he thought of Ito-chan!" he called gleefully. Oishi about tripped over his feet and Kaidoh whirled back towards Kikumaru-senpai.

"Senpai!"

"Oh, c'mon, Kaidoh-chan!" Eiji whined pitifully. "Everyone on the team wants you two to get together! She's so good for you!"

"Eiji! You forgot your jacket," Oishi interrupted as he came up to the trio. Eiji took the jacket and hugged Oishi.

"Oishi's the best!" he cooed. Oishi blushed.

Kaidoh took this as a chance to leave. Quickly, he side-stepped the group and hastily walked away.

Momo called after him, "Go for it, mamushi! Give her a big smacker!"

"I'm going to kill him," Kaidoh muttered dangerously as he continued on his way home.

**_xoxox_**

Later that night, Kaidoh lay in bed, his mind racing. He was listening to that CD in his player. The one that Uma had lent him a long time ago and he still hadn't returned. The CD was on repeat and he was listening to the first track for about the fourth time. The lyrics were good and they really spoke how he was feeling.

He rolled over and buried his face in his pillow. He was thinking; thinking of Uma, thinking of dating, thinking of kissing. He liked Uma. He really did. He had blurted out that he did when they had sat down by the river, but in his mind, that wasn't a proper confession. And he figured she probably had thought much of it anyways.

_"What can I do to make you love me, what can I do to make you care? What can I say to make you feel this? What can I do to get you there…"_

"What can I do?" he muttered into his pillow. His pillow offered no answers. He sighed and rolled back over and stared up at his wall. "Maybe I **should** just give her a big smacker…" he slapped his forehead. Stupid, Momoshiro! Putting ideas in his head! Now he really **was** going to kill him tomorrow. But still…

Kaidoh groaned. Why was this all so difficult? Did he want Uma to be his girlfriend; that was the question. What was so wrong with what they had right now? That was good enough, wasn't it?

_'No,'_ the voice in his head whispered. _'You know there can be more...'_

That's right! Kaidoh sat up in bed. There can be more! She doesn't run away! She talks, she listens, and she acts as if there was nothing strange about him at all! Uma liked Kaidoh for Kaidoh. She was the one he wanted to be with.

"I do," he said out loud. "I do want her to be my girlfriend. I want her to be with me."

He settled back under his covers and closed his eyes. He had to get her to go on another date with him and soon! He had to tell her; tell her everything!

**_xoxoxox_**

"You mean you actually _drank_ it!?"

"Yes, believe me; you **never **want to try Inui-senpai's juice."

"I'll take your word for it. It even knocked out Fuji-senpai?"

"He was one of the firsts to go."

"Really?"

"Really, really."

Kaidoh was relaying the latest adventure of the tennis team. Uma was impressed that Kaidoh was even walking. She had heard rumors about Inui-senpai's juices...

"And Tezuka-senpai is really leaving?" she asked.

"Yes, he leaves this afternoon."

"Wow, so soon?"

"Yeah…I know."

Uma knew that Kaidoh looked up to Tezuka-senpai more than anyone knew. It would hurt him a little to see one he respected so much just leave in the middle of Kanto. "Well, just think," she said. "When he comes back, he'll be twice as strong and the team will dominate Nationals!"

Kaidoh laughed. Uma always managed to put things so simply. "You're right. With him gone, I'm going to have to work twice as hard to make sure that the team makes it!" They laughed.

Ever since Kaidoh's sudden outburst at Chiyo, the class pretty much figured that Kaidoh and Uma were going out and since no one wanted to be on the receiving side of Kaidoh's wrath, they didn't bother to mention it out loud. So, they just left the two to themselves. Even Sensei left the two alone, pleased that they were getting along so well with their English. She didn't have to worry about them going through the workbooks; they had finished most of them anyways. Although, she didn't exactly 'eavesdrop' on their conversations, she did overhear a few interesting tidbits here and there. But, she left it alone. They did their work and that was all she wanted.

Kaidoh cleared his throat and stared down at the ground. Now was the time. "Uma," he began. Uma perked up and looked at him. "Yes?"

"Hmm…well, after our matches this Sunday, would you like to, maybe, go out again?" he asked quietly and immediately blushed bright red.

Uma was a bit surprised. He asked again, so soon? "Yes," she replied confidently. "I'd love to! Just tell me where I need to be and I'll meet you there!" she added. Kaidoh smiled.

"Well, uh, I'd actually, would, you know, like to pick you up at your house."

Uma about fell out of her seat. He wanted to come to her house!?

"Uh, okay," was all she said. Kaidoh laughed. Mentally she smacked herself. Smooth as always.

**_xoxoxox_**

Saturday came all too quick in Uma's opinion. She had to go shopping with her mother so she couldn't go watch Kaidoh play. It didn't bother her, but was rather irritating. She hated shopping with her mother. She would act just like Chiro at times.

However, Uma did end up giving Kaidoh her cell phone number and email address so he could tell her how they did. But, it was just an excuse. She wanted him to have those anyways, you know, just in case.

As she and her mother were browsing through the department store, her phone began to buzz.

"Such an irritating ringtone!" her mother chided. "Is it a message from your boyfriend?"

_"MO-OM!"_ Uma practically wailed. People stopped and stared. Uma shrunk down between the racks, "He is **_not_** my boyfriend!" she whispered scathingly.

Her mother laughed. Uma growled. Yep, just like Chiro. "Of course, dear of course! My mistake!" she laughed as she floated away towards a sales rack.

Uma straightened herself up and looked at her phone. She had gotten a text message…from Kaidoh. Smiling to herself, she opened it up. It was a short message, with only five words: _We made it to Nationals._

Uma clicked her phone shut and did a very un-likely thing. She let out a girlish squeal of approval. How exciting! She was so proud of Kaidoh and his teammates! As she basked in her fangirl moment, her phone went off again. She looked at, it was another message from Kaidoh: _Will pick you up at 7:30_

She looked down at her watch. It was almost five. "Mom!" she called out as she looked around the store. She spotted her mother trying on hats. God, her mother LOVED hats. She raced up to her. "Have you gotten everything? We need to get going soon!"

Her mother smiled. "Oh? Okay, let me get this hat, don't you think it would go good with my…"

Uma sighed, "Yes, yes, it would! Can we go, PLEASE?"

Her mother laughed. "You are so like your brothers!"

Uma winced. That was the LAST thing she needed to be like, she thought as they walked out the store and headed home. But, she decided to let that slide, since after all, she had a date tonight!

**_xoxoxox_**

"Yo, Kaidoh! What's the rush? We're going to go celebrate at Kawaruma-senpai's!" Momo called out as Kaidoh shoved things into his bag and prepared to make a hasty retreat. Kaidoh hissed. Typical.

"Well, if you must know," he said angrily as he flung his bag on his back. "I am going somewhere else tonight." He turned and bowed to Taka-san who was standing nearby.

"I'm sorry, senpai," Kaidoh said sincerely. "I must decline your invitation. Thank you for inviting me."

Taka-san waved his hand in embarrassment. "Oh no, no! Don't be sorry, please, have go have fun tonight!"

Kaidoh nodded and quickly started off. He had to get home quickly. He had a date tonight!

As he watched his rival go, a light bulb went off in Momo's head. "Ah!" he declared. "He's got a date!"

The whole team paused and turned towards the direction Kaidoh went. "Really, Momo?" asked Eiji excitedly. Momo nodded. "I'm sure of it!"

"Lucky! Uma-chan, is cute too!" Eiji pouted. The group laughed. Ryuuzaki-sensei laughed along with them.

'Good for Kaidoh,' she thought as she herded the boys towards their original destination.

"Yes, yes, let's go boys, you can bug Kaidoh about it tomorrow," she declared as the group reluctantly turned around.

Momoshiro smiled wickedly as they walked away. Oh yes, lucky indeed.

**_xoxoxox_**

Uma's stomach did a flip. The doorbell just rang.

"Omigod, he's here! He's here!" she said frantically as she raced down the stairs. "I got it!" she shouted as she jumped down the last three stairs. Her mother came into the hallway and gave her a reproving look.

"Geez, Uma," she said astonished. Uma rolled her eyes and checked herself once more in the hallway mirror. She went with her new dark fitted boot-cuts that her mother had gotten for her birthday, her brown belt, a white tank top with a pink and green flower pattern under a dark green ½ sleeve-length shrug sweater, and finished off with green casual shoes, similar to her blues that she wore on their first date. For once, she felt girly. "Very cute, my dear," her mother offered. Uma turned around and smiled.

"Thanks, mom," she replied. Quickly she walked to the door took a deep breath and opened it. There he was. Uma couldn't help but ogle. Kaidoh had been looking up at the wind chime near the door and she caught him at his profile. She swore he could have been a model; his silhouette was amazing! He was wearing those dark jeans again, she noticed, white tennis shoes with red trim, and a plain white shirt with a single red star printed on the left side of his shoulder and chest. His hair was mussed just right and falling slightly in his eyes. He was so hot.

As Uma stood there dumbfounded by his appearance her mother pushed passed her. "Ah, good evening, young man!" she exclaimed as Kaidoh turned and faced the door. He bowed to her slightly. "You must be Kaidoh-kun, please, won't you come in?" Uma's mother offered. Kaidoh bowed and walked into the hallway.

"Thank you very much, Ito-san. I am Kaidoh Kaoru, it is very nice to meet you." He said. Uma's mother laughed.

"Such a nice boy! Uma, wake up dear! Don't be so rude to our guest!" Uma snapped back to attention. _Oh god,_ she mentally slapped herself. _Pull yourself together woman!_

"Kaidoh! Sorry, uh, this is my mother, Ito Ayako. Mother, this is Kaidoh Kaoru," Uma stumbled through the introduction.

"Yes, I know, we've already been introduced."

"Oh, well, I guess we'll be going then!" Uma declared as she took Kaidoh by the arm and turned to walk out the door.

"Wait a minute dear! I must take a picture!"

_"WHAT!?"_

"Is that okay with you Kaidoh-kun?" Uma's mother asked innocently. Kaidoh looked at Uma who looked like she was ready to die and then back to her mother who wore an evil smile that could only mean trouble.

"I have no complaints," he said. Uma stared at him in disbelief. "Seriously?" she asked. Kaidoh nodded. "Seriously,"

"Splendid! I'll be right back!" Uma's mother darted into the kitchen. Uma was shocked.

"Quick! While she's distracted, let's make a break for it!" she said as she began to head for the door. Kaidoh grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Kaidoh?" she asked slightly confused. He was acting odd. She never took him for a picture person.

"It'll be fun," he said as her mother burst back into the hallway, her digital camera hand.

"Oh boy! My little girl's all grown up!" she cheesily. Uma groaned in embarrassment.

"If you don't mind me asking, Ito-san, but where is your husband tonight? I would have liked to have met him." Kaidoh asked politely.

"Oh, Tarou-san is out on a business trip to America," she said lightly as if it were nothing. "He flew out yesterday and will be in the States for about two weeks. Did Uma tell you that two of her brothers are studying in America? He'll also be visiting them as well," she chattered aimlessly.

"Yes, Uma-chan did mention that in class," Kaidoh answered. Uma was itching to go. She did NOT want her mother making chit-chat. But, it looked like it couldn't be helped. Defeated, Uma sighed and leaned against the balcony.

"Oh, that's right," he mother was saying. "You and Uma are in the same class. Aren't you guys English partners?"

"Mom! Picture?" Uma prompted. She was ignored.

"Yes, ma'am, we are. Uma-chan has been very helpful with my English." He said. Uma's mother grinned.

"So, where are you guys going tonight?" she asked in English. Kaidoh was slightly startled, not expecting this. He thought a moment and replied back in English, "We will be going to eat, then to the Park."

Her mother nodded. "Very good, Kaidoh-kun. Well, let me get this picture please, Uma looks like she's going to kill me if I don't."

Kaidoh turned his attention back to Uma who was now shooting death glares at her mother. He chuckled lightly.

After a couple of minutes of moving and positioning, Uma's mother finally got the two right where she wanted them. Both were turned toward each other, Uma's hand was at his waist and his arm was wrapped around her shoulder. It was perfect!

"Okay, everyone! Say, 'cheese!'"

"Cheese…" they both droned unenthusiastically. The flash went off and Ayako quickly recalled the picture. It was a perfect picture. Uma had leaned her head toward Kaidoh's shoulder and Kaidoh had turned his head and was looking down on her with a soft smile on his lips. Yes, beautiful.

"Wonderful…okay, okay, you two go have a good time. Kaidoh-kun, please take care of my daughter!" Ayako said quickly. She was starting to get sentimental. Uma sighed with relief. Finally!

"I will, Ito-san, it was a pleasure meeting you!" Kaidoh said sincerely as he bowed once more. As they walked out the door, Ayako watched them go.

'What a good boy for my girl,' she thought. 'Such a perfect gentlemen.'

**_xoxoxox_**

After they ate, they walked towards the park hand-in-hand. Uma really liked hand-holding. She couldn't get enough of it. The streets were unusually quiet at that time of night and the sun was just beginning to sink into the horizon.

"I'm really sorry about my mom," Uma sighed. Kaidoh laughed and gently squeezed her hand.

"That's okay, she's a very nice person, now I know where you get your wit!" he said smirking slightly. Uma groaned.

"Really?"

"Really, really," he replied. Uma laughed.

"I guess I had to get it somewhere…Oh!"

"What?"

"I almost forgot!" she exclaimed as they walked through the park towards the lake that sat on the west side. "Congratulations! Making it to Nationals! Kaidoh, that's simply amazing!" she said swinging her arms out wide. "How many teams can say they qualified for a National tournament, huh? How many? Not many, I tell you, not many at all!" she rationalized as they came up to the lake.

Kaidoh laughed as she continued her rant about Nationals. "Thank you, Uma that really means a lot to me."

Uma paused and glanced over at Kaidoh. He looked a little different tonight. Almost soft and vulnerable, like he had something on his mind.

She touched his arm. "Troubles? Anything you want to talk about?" she asked concerned. Kaidoh shook his head.

"No, no trouble at all. I'm just happy you're happy," he said simply.

Suddenly Uma wrapped her arms around Kaidoh and gave him a squeeze. Kaidoh was a bit taken aback at her suddenness. Nevertheless he hugged her back.

"You can tell me anything, Kaoru, I'll listen," she whispered softly. Kaidoh about lost it there. She hardly ever used his first name. There was so much he wanted to say. He pressed his cheek to her forehead.

"I know, let's sit," he said as he motioned towards the grassy bank. Uma let go of his waist and sat down.

Kaidoh plopped down next to her and immediately stretched out. Uma looked down at him and swallowed thickly. He had his hands behind his head and his eyes were closed. He looked completely at peace. A soft sigh escaped his lips. Uma had to turn away. It was…too tempting.

"You played two teams today didn't you?" she asked as she picked up a pebble and threw it towards the water.

"Yeah, it was a long day," he said still stretched out with his eyes closed.

"So, you must be really tired then," she added. Kaidoh didn't say anything. "Do you, want to go home?"

Kaidoh opened his eyes and sat up. "Why would I want to go home now?" he asked seriously. Uma blanched. He narrowed his eyes and stared at her.

"Well," she said looking away, her cheeks burning. "You've been acting different than usual, like there's something bothering you. Plus, you've had a long day and I bet you didn't even get to take a nap before you came to get me tonight so you're really tired. I'm just saying that…"

"Uma," she stopped as Kaidoh's voice penetrated her rambling. She looked and saw that Kaidoh had stood up and was holding his hand to her. She grasped it and was quickly lifted up. She looked at his face and was immediately caught in his eyes. They were so soft, so warm, so loving. She stood there speechless as Kaidoh quickly pulled her into his arms. Her heart was thumping, pounding in her chest, he was so close to her. Her eyes grew round as he slowly lowered his face towards her. "Uma," he whispered as his lips sat millimeters from hers. She could feel his breath and it sent shivers down her spine. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. I want to be with you…" his sentence trailed off as his lips connected with hers.

It was a light kiss, a soft kiss, that barely lasted ten seconds, but it was still a kiss nonetheless. When he pulled away he touched his forehead to her and wrapped his arms around her. She instinctively touched her lips with her fingertips. "Should I have done that?" he asked softly, his pulse racing. It had taken him all of his courage to do that. She stood there, slightly stunned. He pulled his head away and looked into her eyes.

Finally she nodded, "Yes, you should." She placed her hands on his face and pulled him back towards her. "Kaoru," she whispered and returned his kiss.

After they parted they stepped back and looked at each other. Kaidoh was blushing a deep crimson red and Uma was staring at the ground. Both were a bit embarrassed by the whole thing.

"Uma,"

She looked up. "Yes?"

Kaidoh took a deep breath and took her hands in hers. "I like you," he said. "I like you so much. I know I've said this before, but I must say it again. You are an amazing person. I love your smile, I love your laugh. I love how you're always so calm and aloof during class. I love this secret confidence you have inside; how you're so at ease with anybody. I just love everything about you. So, please," he paused quickly and squeezed her hands. "Would you go out with me?"

He held his breath and waited. It seemed like forever. Finally, Uma smiled and shook his arms. "Idiot," she said lightly. Kaidoh blinked, surprised. "Will you relax? You don't have to be serious all the time!" she laughed. Kaidoh was getting confused.

"Well, I.." she shushed him with her finger.

"Kaidoh Kaoru," she said her eyes shining with excitement. "I think we've finally stopped missing each other." She smiled and grasped his hands harder. "Yes," she answered. "I would love to go out with you."

Kaidoh suddenly let out a laugh and tugged her back into his arms. Both of began laughing slightly hysterical. It was a beautiful night.

**_xoxoxox_**

"Oh no way!" Momo exclaimed excitedly as he watched Kaidoh and Uma embrace. "He really did it!"

"Momo-senpai, I don't think this is a good idea to be following…and why do I even have to be here?" Ryoma asked from behind him where the rest of the team sat watching.

After the boys had eaten at Taka-san's, Momo had declared that they should go spy on Mamushi's date. At first, no one really wanted to, but they were all curious about Kaidoh's attraction to Ito Uma. They didn't know much about her, except for what they saw at the tennis matches and from Inui's interactions with her. And being the curious teenage boys that they were, they just had to see first-hand what she was like. So they all agreed to track him down and spy on him. Everyone, that is except Echizen. He had been forcibly dragged by the others to follow along. Not that he cared, really, about Kaidoh-senpai's life, but now he was hiding out with everyone else behind the bushes waiting.

"Hmmm….good data," Inui muttered as he scribbled frantically in his notebook. "Chances of starting a romantic relationship with Ito-chan, 95.6"

"I didn't know Kaidoh was such a romantic," Fuji said thoughtfully. Taka nodded in agreement, his heart overflowing with happiness. Now he didn't feel so bad about the rumors.

"On the contrary, Fuji, I have written down here…" Inui replied as he flipped back a few pages. Fuji and Taka leaned over for a glance reading intently.

Momo growled in frustration. His senpais were too noisy. "Will you guys be quiet!? We're missing all the good parts…"

"Sshhh! What's he saying to her?" Eiji asked as he leaned over Ryoma to get a better look. Ryoma growled. He hated being the footstool.

"I think..he's asking her to be his girlfriend…" Oishi said slowly as he squinted his eyes to try to get a better look.

"Did she say yes?" Momo asked. Oishi stared at the younger boy with amazement.

"I would imagine so!" he said. Ryoma bit back a snort and was immediately shushed by the group.

"Quiet!" Momo hissed.

Inui looked up from his notebook. "I think we've seen all we're going to see here. I suggest we give them some privacy."

They others agreed. Momo sighed and gave in reluctantly. Things were starting to get good.

As the boys slowly backed out of the bushes and headed back out of the park Oishi made a decree. "Gentlemen, now that Kaidoh and Ito-chan are 'official', we shouldn't really bother him about her unless he mentions her during practice. I believe it's only fair, since we did spy on him!"

Momo and Eiji moaned in protest. "No fair! He never mentions her! We'll never get to tease him!"

Inui placed his hands on their shoulders as they walked along. "I agree with Oishi, it would be better left unsaid. Of course, if you do bother him about her, we could penalize you with my latest juice…"

"No, no! We won't say a thing!" both boys exclaimed the thought of dying from Inui juice fresh in their minds.

Fuji smiled. "Well I am happy for Kaidoh. I believe that Ito-san has been a positive influence on him so far. I can't wait to see what will transpire next."

"Can we just go home now?" Ryoma interrupted as they all parted at the corner. Everyone laughed and called their farewells as they headed for their homes. Momo lived near Echizen so the two walked together.

"So unfair Echizen! Uma-chan is cute! Mamushi is so lucky!" Momo babbled as they trekked home. Ryoma sighed and pulled at his cap. 'Nobody listens to me.'

**_xoxoxox_**

When Uma got in later that night so noticed the kitchen light was on. She tiptoed through the hallway and stepped into the kitchen. There she saw her mother sitting at the kitchen table cradling a cold cup of coffee, looking a bit lost in her thoughts.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Uma asked immediately. Her mother looked up at Uma and smiled sadly.

"Oh good, Uma, you're home. You need to sit down, there's something we need to talk about…"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Hi Everyone! OMG, I am SO SORRY! It's been a LONG TIME! School's gotten underway and I've been so busy with that and the new place and just trying to get by. (Please forgive me?) Well, nonetheless, here is my latest chapter. I hope you all enjoy it! I'll go ahead and admit it's a bit...eh..? I really wanted to get a chapter posted, so if it's not up to snuff, please let me know. I PROMISE the next chapter will be better!! Why? Because it's the LAST CHAPTER...maybe...hee-hee

So anyways, please, let me know what you think! Thanks for reading...always! I LOVE YOU ALL!

PS Prince of Tennis does not belong to me, and never will, no matter how much I wish it!! )**  
**

** (Chapter 8)**

_"May I have your attention please,"_ It was Monday morning homeroom, time for the daily announcements. Everyone turned their heads to the P.A. system above the chalkboard. _"This Saturday night, to cap off the end of the Spring Semester and get ready for the summer, Seishun Gaukuen Student Council will be hosting an all school dance starting at 8:00 pm in the high school gym. The theme is "International Rendezvous". Student Council has decided to incorporate music from around the world to be played at the dance. We will be taking requests for music to be played during the dance. All music is encouraged; American, Italian, Spanish, Russian, English, Japanese, et cetera. There will be a sign up sheet outside the student council office this week. If you have any questions concerning the dance, please refer to the posters or one of the student council members. Thank you and have a great day."_

Uma looked up from her book. 'They're really going for it?' She thought to herself, slightly amused.

That morning, on her way to class, she had overheard a couple of boys from Student Council talking about the upcoming dance and what music they were going to play. She recognized the class rep as one of the two boys. He was looking rather distressed. Uma didn't usually interject herself into such things, but she couldn't help it.

"Excuse me, Ueno-kun, Hatake-senpai," she started. The two boys jumped. Both were surprised to see Ito Uma standing there.

"Ah Ito-chan!" Ueno Shinichi exclaimed. He was in the same class as Uma. "What can I do for you?"

Uma bit her lip. "Well, I couldn't help but overhear you two talking about a school dance. I know it's always hard to decide what music to play, remember last year's dance?" Both boys groaned. Yes, they did remember, it was a disaster. She continued, "Well, what if you did something different this year? Why doesn't the Student Council put up a sign up sheet for music requests? And not just JPop and JRock either! You could make it an International theme or something and incorporate music from all over the world like America or Australia or England or Spain, you know?"

Hatake thought about it. "That does sound interesting Ito-san, but how would we get the music?"

Uma pondered the thought. "Well, there are lots of sites online nowadays that let's you download music for free. You guys could get a sign-up sheet, have a sign up sheet where the students list music they want to hear, look it up online, download it, put it on iTunes or a Media Player, and then just make one big play list. Wouldn't that work?"

"That's…brilliant!" Ueno exclaimed excitedly after he had thought it over. Hatake looked at him over his glasses. "Are you sure?" he asked skeptically.

"It could work, it will work. We'll bring it up at our meeting today. Thank you very much, Ito-chan."

Uma waved her hand. "Oh no, no, it's no big deal."

"Oh but it is! Who would have thought you had such good ideas? Are you sure you don't want to be on Student Council?" Ueno chattered.

Uma backed away with her hands up. "Oh I'm sure, I don't," she said quickly.

"Very well, c'mon Hatake-senpai! Let's go bring this up to the Committee!" And the two boys ran off, eager with the newest development.

Uma laughed to herself at the memory and turned back to her book. How wonderful. This could be fun.

Kaidoh turned around in his seat and looked at her. "A dance?" he asked as the classroom began to buzz with excitement. Uma shrugged.

"Could be fun," she said noncommittally. Although she didn't get too worked up over things, Uma was a bit excited for this dance. She really wanted to go. Kaidoh nodded thoughtfully.

"Hmm, it could be fun, I suppose," he said slowly. "Especially if we are the ones who get to pick the music."

Uma smiled. "Yeah, that would be awesome."

They had both decided that it would be best to keep their new-found relationship under wraps for a while. They didn't need anymore press than what they had already been getting. Especially on Kaidoh's side from his teammates. He gave her a small smile and turned back in his seat. Uma sighed. How long was she going to wait before she had to tell him?

"Hey, Uma-chan!" Uma glanced over her shoulder. It was Touya Ritsu, a small quiet girl in their class. "Are you going to request all your American music?" she asked. Uma smiled.

"Maybe, I have quiet a collection," she said simply. Ritsu smiled. "I hope so, I always liked listening to Uma-chan sing her music during breaks."

Uma raised her eyes in surprise. "Oh, you could hear me sing?" How embarrassing. Just how loud was she when she got lost in her singing? In front of her, she heard Kaidoh snicker.

"Of course! You are a good singer!"

"Well, I certainly hope that they_ DON'T_ play whatever Ito has to offer," Chiyo remarked angrily. She had been quite cold to Uma ever since her embarrassing display. She wasn't quite ready to give up on Kaidoh-kun, even though it was a dire effort. Kaidoh glared. Chiyo saw this and looked away in a huff.

Uma rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Chiyo, don't be that way! You know you like American music too!"

Chiyo sniffed. "Humpf!"

Ritsu giggled timidly. "I'm kind of partial to Latin music."

Uma focused back on the girl. "Really? That's cool!"

Ritsu sat up in her seat. "Yes, Ibiki-kun and I are partners in the Ball-Room Dancing Club. We've been working on our Latin steps for the next competition."

"Really!? That's amazing Ritsu-chan! You two should totally dance together then! Will you be going together?" Uma exclaimed. Ritsu blushed.

"Well, I don't know, yet, maybe…"

"And who will _YOU_ be going with?" Chiyo asked snidely. Uma blushed angrily. Couldn't she just let it go?

"With me!" All three girls turned their attention to the front of Uma's desk. Kaidoh was sitting there, his eyes burning holes into Chiyo's head. She smiled and turned back in her seat towards him. Kaidoh immediately turned his attention to her. His eyes were different.

"Yes, with him!"

_**xoxox **_

It was time for Conversations. Usually, there was never a problem about starting a conversation with Uma during this time. She always had something to ask him. He rarely had to start, but today, Uma seemed distant as they sat there. Kaidoh was a bit worried. This was very unlike her. Maybe she was waiting for him to start for a change. However, he was a bit lost for words but only because Uma looked so lost and he didn't know how to bring it up.

"Are you going request any music for the dance?" He finally asked.

Uma had been drifting away in her thoughts and was acutely aware that Kaidoh was trying to talk to her. After the third time to try to get her attention, she finally caught on that she was supposed to be talking. Shaking her head she smiled and turned her attention to Kaidoh. She really wasn't being a very good conversation partner. "I'm sorry, what did you say? Music?"

Kaidoh gave her a long look and frowned. "Uma, you sure seem distant today. Is…anything wrong?" he asked.

Uma held up her hands and laughed. "Oh, no, no! I'm sorry! I was just…" she paused and scratched her head. "Anyways, music you asked?"

He was unconvinced. "Yes, what kind of music?"

"Well, I do have a lot of music at home. My brothers are always sending me mp3 files and stuff. Most of it is really good, but sometimes, just listening to good home grown music is better, you know?" She said after a bit. There was a lot of music on her iTunes. She was always on the look out for the next big hit or long lost classic tune. Even though she didn't see her brothers that often, they knew she liked music and would always send her something.

Kaidoh nodded, glad to see her back to her normal state, "I understand. I really do like that music from that CD,"  
Uma looked at him curiously, what CD was he talking about? Then it hit her, he still had her Corrs CD. "You still have that!?" she exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm sorry; do you want me to return it?"

Uma smiled. "Keep it as long as you want! I'm glad you like it. Most boys wouldn't be so interested in a band like The Corrs." She said enthusiastically.

"They don't know what they're missing." He replied seriously.  
Uma laughed, "I believe it, so, what music would YOU request?" she asked as she scooted closer to him in her chair. Kaidoh blushed.

"Well, really, I don't listen to a lot of music," he admitted. "But, I do like the music played from _Hajime no Ippo,_"

"_Hajime no Ippo_, the anime?"

"Um, yes,"

"I love _Hajime no Ippo_, do you read it too?" she asked eagerly.

"Mmm…no, it would take me forever to get caught up on it…" he replied.  
"That's true; it's been around for so long! What's your favorite opening song?"

"Uh, the very first one,"

"Awesome! Hey, I know! Let's make a list of songs to request!" she said snapping her fingers.

Kaidoh nodded in agreement. "Sure, why not?" he shrugged. Uma quickly got a piece of paper and a pencil. From the look on her face, Kaidoh could tell she had a lot to write down. He was glad she looked happy.

"Okay…let's see, definitely put down Shocking Lemon, oh and definitely some Corrs music, maybe even some Roxette…." She muttered as she scribbled furiously on a piece of paper. Recently, she had discovered the 80's band and had been listening to their music continuously during her studying.

"Rocks…zet?" Kaidoh repeated slowly, the name confusing his tongue. Uma didn't even notice; she was too absorbed in her writing. He watched her write. She was writing in English. He frowned, she never wrote in English. Before he could say anything though, she perked her head up and smiled brightly, as if an idea just popped into her head.

"Oo! I love the opening from _Ookiku Furikibatte_! I'm going to put that one down," she exclaimed as she returned to her paper. Kaidoh smiled. It was all too amusing.

"The _Bleach_ openings are really good," Kaidoh said thoughtfully after a bit of thinking. Uma stopped her scratching and looked up, slightly surprised.

"You watch _Bleach_?" she asked.

Kaidoh nodded, "Yes, don't you?" he retorted.

"Yes, I do!" Uma said matter of factly.

"Well, then, maybe, maybe you can come over and watch it…some…time…" he started as a light blush crept up on his cheeks. Uma watched him. Even after all this, he was still so shy. It was so cute!

"…That would be great!" she said slowly. She reached over and gave his hand an encouraging squeeze.

"Good!" he said firmly. Then he leaned over to look at her list. His eyes went wide; she had about half a page filled with songs, in three columns. Shaking his head, he asked, "Okay, who else should we put?"

_**xoxox**_

Uma wasn't feeling too great after class. Yes, she and Kaidoh had managed to make a three page list of songs for the dance, but something was missing. She knew she had put a lackluster effort into conversations today, focusing more of her attention on writing than actually speaking with Kaidoh and she knew he knew something was up. She wondered how long she could put off telling him. Sighing, she clutched the pages in her hand and started down the hall to the Student Council office. She wanted to drop off the songs before heading home.

"Uma-chan! Uma-chan! Wait for me!"

"Huh?" Uma paused and turned around. Suddenly a flash of red and blue crashed into her as she staggered backwards from the force. Pushing herself away from the clutches of her attacker she managed to untangled herself. "Kikumaru-senpai?"

"Ah! Uma-chan, how are you?" Eiji cooed as he allowed himself to be peeled off of Uma's shoulders. Uma laughed.

"Well, I'd be better if you didn't pounce on me Kikumaru-senpai," she said lightly as she rubbed her shoulder in mock pain.

"Ya-hoi! No, no!" Eiji exclaimed putting his hands to his ears and shaking his head. Uma blushed bright red, Kikumaru was making a scene and everyone was staring at them. "I may be your senpai, but call me Eiji, okay?" Eiji corrected as he held up a finger and gave her a wink. "Kikumaru is for my dad,"

Uma stared at her catty-senpai. Nodding slowly, she agreed. "Okay…_Eiji_-senpai," she emphasized.

Eiji threw up his arms and crushed Uma in a bear-hug. "Yay!"

"So, Eiji-senpai, why are you here in the second year hallway?" Uma asked as she once again pried herself away from his iron-grip. Smoothing her sweater she looked up at him. "Looking for someone?"

Eiji put his hands on his hips and beamed. "Yes, you!" When Uma's eyes got as wide saucers Eiji couldn't hold back the laughter. "Just kidding! I was coming to get Momo and Kaidoh for practice!" he explained.

Uma nodded with relief, "Oh, well, Kaidoh went down that way, said something about talking to a teacher," she explained as she pointed down the hallway. Eiji followed her finger down the hall and gave a thoughtful look.

"What!? Mamushi talking to the sensei? I don't believe!" exclaimed another voice, interrupting the two teens. Both turned around and there stood Momo wearing his trade-mark grin.

"Oh, Momo-chan, you're just the person, Eiji-senpai was looking for!" Uma said excitedly as Momo walked up to the group. Eiji jumped for joy and immediately pounced on Momo

"O-ho, Momo!" he sang as Momo tried to get Eiji off him.

"Eh, Eiji-senpai, do you always have to be so…catty?" he whined as he grappled with his senpai. Eiji's fingers were strong!! Uma watched them in utter amusement; they were so funny to watch. Finally, Momo managed to slip Eiji off his back and quickly stepped away.

"Ah, Momo-chan is being mean, nya. Tell him not to be mean, Uma-chan," Eiji pouted as he crossed his arms and hid behind Uma.

"Uh..." Uma felt a bit lost. She really wished Kaidoh was here.

"Uma-chan, did you write down any music for the dance this weekend?" Momo asked, changing the subject.

"Well, I..." Uma started as she held up her pages.

"Oh yeah! The dance!" Eiji interrupted, forgetting his pity-party. "It's going to be tons of fun since we'll be coming back from winning the Regional Tournament! I can't wait nya!" he said jumping up and down and clapping his hands. Uma smiled.

"That's right, and you guys play Rikkaidai, correct?" she asked.

"That's right!" Momo beamed

"Oo, Uma-chan is so smart, hoi, it's because Kaidoh-chan keeps her informed!" Eiji teased slightly, nudging Uma in the ribs. Uma laughed nervously. These boys were such dorks.

"What are you guys doing here?" came a harsh hiss from behind them.

Momo turned around and waved. "Ah, Mamushi! We were just talking to Uma-chan." He explained as he casually put an arm around Uma's shoulders.

Uma stiffened slightly. Since when did these boys get so casual around her? It wasn't that she minded, it was just, strange! She was not used to all this attention. Kaidoh looked at her and she gave a weak shrug. His eyes narrowed. They had been picking on her!

"What did you say to her?" he asked venomously. Eiji's eyes grew wide as he held up his hands.

"Heh-heh, now, now, Kaidoh, it was really nothing," he insisted. Kaidoh glared angrily at the two boys and let out an angry hiss. Suddenly, Uma found herself between the three of them; Eiji and Momo had turned her into a human shield.

Quickly, she stepped over to Kaidoh, "No, they're right, Kaidoh, we were just talking about the dance," she insisted as she placed her hand on his clenched fist. Kaidoh looked away and blushed. He let out a hiss of annoyance. Uma sighed as he relaxed a little bit.

"Excuse my intrusion, but I believe you three need to head to practice now," a soft deep voice interrupted their conversation. The four teens turned around quickly.

"Inui-senpai!" Momo exclaimed brightly. Inui gave Momo a look. Momo immediately deflated and looked guilty. Uma struggled not to laugh, both Eiji and Momo looked like scolded puppies. Kaidoh's face was bright pink from embarrassment and anger.

"Ah, Inui, you're no fun!" Eiji pouted again.

"I believe, as it was agreed that you two would not be bothersome, am I correct?" Inui asked solemnly as his glasses gave off a sinister gleam. Eiji and Momo looked at him fearfully.

"We weren't!" They insisted, slightly frantic. Uma saw their despair and backed them up.

"They weren't Inui-senpai, honestly!" she included as she touched his arm. Inui looked down at her with an odd expression on his face. Quickly, she snatched her hand back. Maybe, Inui didn't like to be touched.

Inui adjusted his glasses. "Hmm…interesting, well, nevertheless, Kikumaru, Momo, Kaidoh, I believe the courts await you." He concluded as he steered the boys in the direction of the main doors.

Kaidoh gave her one last look before turning around and stomping off to the courts. Momo quickly trailed behind him asking for details. Eiji gave Uma one last hug before he bounced off. "Yes! Bye-bye, Uma-chan, we'll have to play later!" and quick as a flash, he was gone.

Uma turned back to Inui who looked down at her. She got the impression that she was being studied.

"Well, then, I won't keep you then, will I?" she said brightly as she gave her senpai a quick bow, "If you will excuse me," she turned to leave when Inui stopped her. She looked up slightly surprised.

"Could I have just a moment, Ito-chan," Inui asked quickly. He cleared his throat and flipped open his notebook. Uma shook her head and laughed. Inui-senpai was so formal!

"Please, Inui-senpai, would you call me Uma?" she asked lightly as she flicked the edge of the notebook with her finger. Inui tightened his grip on his data and quickly adjusted his glasses. Uma smiled, she thought she might have caught him off guard, slightly.

"Of course," he continued without pause. "However, I would just like to offer a congratulatory to you on your recent relationship with Kaidoh," he said as he flipped through a few pages.

Uma froze in terror. How did they find out!? Trying to play it cool, Uma stuttered through a list of excuses, barely making any sense, "My what? With who? Oh no, no, it's not like that…" she stuttered embarrassed.

"I believe it is, Uma-chan, I have written down..." Inui corrected as he turned his book to her so she could read the page. Uma quickly scanned the page and felt her temperature raise about fifty degrees.

"How did you know?" she finally whispered.

"I beg your pardon?" Inui asked as he strained to catch her words.

"How did you figure it out?" she asked again. Her cheeks were bright red. Inui thought this was rather out of character of Ito Uma, so it must be a sensitive topic.

"Well, unfortunately, we managed to follow you two on your date this past weekend." Inui confessed as he pushed his glasses up. Uma's head jerked up. They were followed!?

"Everyone was instructed not to bother Kaidoh about it," Inui continued. "But no one did say anything about you,"

Uma glared angrily at her senpai. "So you're teasing me?" she asked irritably.

"No, of course not," Inui assured. He flipped through a few more pages of his data. "According to my data, out of the whole female population of Seishun Gaukuen, you were the only one who was clearly an admirable match for Kaidoh. Rate of forming a romantic relationship between you two was 98.2, in addition," he spouted off to her quickly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there, big boy, you've lost me there." Uma said bewildered. Inui-senpai sure was observant! She scratched her head and sighed. "Well, geez, you guys actually heard him confess all that? I'm so embarrassed." She moaned. Poor Kaidoh! If he knew that the whole team heard his confession, not only would he be unable to live it down, but Seigaku would have to fill the team roster! Inui sensed Uma's distress and worry and tried to comfort her. Although, he had very little data on calming down women.

"Don't be, Uma, it was only natural." Inui said. Uma looked at him. How could following people be considered natural!? Inui continued his voice lowering. "However, I must confess, that I was a bit jealous that Kaidoh's affection swayed towards you in the end. I guess my own data was wrong,"

Uma's face scrunched in confusion. "His affection…oh! Inui-senpai!" she realized. She looked at her senpai with surprise as his cheeks turned light pink.

Suddenly, it all made sense to her! Clutching Inui's arms, she stepped closer to him and looked up at him. "Please, don't think that way! Kaidoh looks up to you so much, and I don't mean that literally," she added lightly. Inui blushed some more. "He's always talking about much you've helped him these past few months. He really enjoys working with you and playing with you." She continued on. She paused a bit and let his arms go and looked down at the floor. "I think…" she began slowly. "I think that you've become one of his closest friends, and that's saying a lot, since he doesn't have many," she finished.

"I don't believe I'm the closest anymore," Inui replied back softly.

"Please don't say that, Inui-senpai, if I had known," Uma started. Inui held up his hands and she quieted down.

"No, there was only a 23.5 that Kaidoh would have similar feelings towards me that I had towards him." Inui consented. He shrugged, "In the end, though, I believe he made the right decision. And that's really all I wanted to tell you," he added.

Uma looked at her senpai and smiled. "Well, thank you, Inui-senpai. Thank you very much. I know you've always looked out for Kaidoh and I appreciate it. He's calmed down so much and he's really become a better person because of your guidance. You really are a great senpai," she said and before she could think it through, reached around and gave Inui a big hug.

Inui blushed. "I don't think I am to be credited for that," he mumbled quickly as she pulled away from him. Quickly, he turned to leave, "Anyways, I only wish you the best of luck Uma-chan, I imagine we will be seeing you two together at the dance, no?" he asked as he began to walk down the hall.

She shrugged. "Probably,"

"I see…good data," Inui muttered as he flipped over his notebook and scribbled away.

Uma watched her senpai go and smiled. What a great group of guys, she thought. "Oh! The songs!" she exclaimed as she looked down at her hands. The pages were crinkled and roughed a bit. "I better get going!" And without another word she raced down to the hallway to the Student Council office.

_**xoxox **_

Email Received From: Kaidoh K.

_We've beaten Rikkaidai! Will pick you up at 8:15 pm._

"Oh wow! They've won!" Uma whispered to herself as she read the short message on her screen. It was the Saturday afternoon of the school dance. She had spent most of her day pondering what clothes to wear and pacing around her room waiting for results for the game. Her mother was also keeping her busy with cleaning. She hated cleaning!

'What a great way to head into Summer Break,' she thought as she set her phone down. Glancing at her clock, the time read 6:00 pm. He'd be here in about two hours. Standing, Uma stretched her arms out and yawned. It was time to get ready.

She couldn't wait. There was so much to do.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: ** Hi everyone! It's been a long time. I know in my last note I said this was going to be the last chapter...well, I lied. _There's ONE MORE CHAPTER! _ I can't everyone enough for sticking with me this long. Honestly, I thought I would have it done sooner, but you know, there's lots of excuses I could tell you, but it doesn't really matter. _Thank you for reading and reviewing and you're awesome SUPPORT!_**  
**

** Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis, just Ito Uma. Isn't she a blast? I'd like to think so...**  
**

** (Chapter 9)**

Promptly at 8:15, Kaidoh knocked on the Ito's door. Her mother answered. Kaidoh bowed. "Good evening Ito-san is Uma ready?" he asked in English.

Ayako stared at the young man before her. He was so handsome! "Oh! Kaidoh-kun, don't you look handsome!" Ayako exclaimed. Kaidoh blushed in embarrassment. "You know, Uma was just telling me earlier today how cute your…."

Uma immediately popped up from behind her mother and squeezed past her and out the door. "Mo-om! Don't go there! Please?" she asked hold up her hands, a look of pure terror written on her face. Her mother laughed.

"Oops, my mistake! Won't you come in Kaidoh?" she asked stepping aside.

"Actually, Mom, we're going to go now." Uma said as she turned to leave, pulling Kaidoh with her. "The dance has already started!"

Aya laughed as she watched her daughter hurry down the path and out the gate. "Okay then, dear, have a good time! Kaidoh, take care of my daughter would you?" she called.

"Of course!" Kaidoh called back.

"Bye, Mom…" Uma waved and they were gone. They walked about half a block before Uma paused and let go of Kaidoh's arm. "Oh man! It's a good thing we got out of there; she just bought new batteries for the camera! We would have been stuck in there for another half an hour, just for pictures!" she said as Kaidoh rubbed the feeling back into his arm.

"It wouldn't have been so bad would it?" he asked lightly. Uma laughed.

"No, I don't think so…" she trailed. Suddenly, realization hit her. "Oh…by the way…Hi!" she said as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed his nose. He blinked in surprise and then laughed as she turned to head towards school.

"Hi…" he replied as he pulled her back around and kissed her properly.

Her mind had gone blank. "Nice…" was the only word she could think of.

"Nice?" he asked, slightly amused by the look on her face.

"Very nice," she said dreamily.

"I see,"

Suddenly, Uma snapped back to attention. Shaking her head quickly, she reached into her purse and pulled out a small package. "Oo! Kaidoh!!" She exclaimed excitedly as she held it out to him. "Here! This is for you! Congratulations!"

Kaidoh took the package and opened it slowly. "Thank you…oh!" he exclaimed as he pulled out a dark blue bandana. "I like it!" he said as he examined the pattern on the cloth.

Uma smiled. "I thought you would! I know you have you're green one but,"

"It's perfect! I love it!" He insisted as he hugged her tight. "Thank you!"

"Good!" she declared as they started back down the street towards the school.

"Uma, you look lovely tonight." Kaidoh said as they walked hand-in-hand. Uma laughed nervously. She wasn't so sure. It took her forever to decide what to wear to this dance! She had decided on a layered look; a long light blue tank top under a 3-quarter length navy blue shirt, cuffed denim capris and white casual dress shoes with blue stripes. Around her waist she wore a thing silver belt that hung loose at her hips and she went all out with sliver hoop earrings and a silver ring on her finger. She hardly ever wore jewelry. She had left her hair long and wore a blue and white patterned scarf around her head. Overall, she felt pretty girly.

"Thanks!" she said sheepishly. "I didn't know what to wear! I mean, I know we're going dancing, so I wanted to wear comfy shoes, but I also wanted to look cute…"

Kaidoh squeezed her hand. "You're cute no matter what you wear," he said as they came up to the school grounds.

Uma sighed; he was just too good for her.

**_xoxoxoxox _**

"Oishi-senpai! You're working the front door?" Uma asked as she and Kaidoh walked into the school gymnasium. Oishi, as part of student council, had helped plan and organize the school dance. His duty for the night was coat-check.

He smiled. "Yes I am! You know, Ito-chan,"

"Uma please!" she interrupted. Oishi scratched his head.

"Right," he said quickly. "You know, Uma-chan, I heard that you were the one who came up this whole International theme. At least, that's what Ueno keeps saying."

Uma laughed. "Hardly! I simply made the suggestion and they ran with it!"

"Oh, I see, well," Oishi nodded as he ripped off two tickets for their entrance. "Have a good evening."

Uma took the tickets and gave one to Kaidoh. "Thanks, maybe we'll see you on the dance floor?"

Oishi blushed, "Maybe, I'm not a good dancer."

"Neither am I! Okay, Oishi-senpai, ja ne!" Uma called as they headed towards the gym, where they could hear the music pounding through the walls.

"Whoa! Kaidoh, they went all out didn't they!?" Uma exclaimed as they stepped through the doors of the gym. Student Council had spared no expense. The gym was decorated into sections; each one had a different country as its theme. They had set up the DJ table on the stage at the south end and placed speakers all around the gym. They had managed to scrounge up a strobe light and placed color film over the stage spot lights. It looked like a club. Uma was impressed. There were several people on the dance floor dancing. Uma cocked her head to the side to listen to the lyrics, she didn't recognize the words. It must be an International song.

"It sure looks like it," Kaidoh agreed. He felt a little overwhelmed. There were so many people there. Could this really only be a middle school dance?

Uma looked at Kaidoh. She could tell he was a bit uneasy. She grabbed his hand, "Shall we go dance, or maybe get a drink?" she asked.

"Let's get a drink…" he said.

"Okay!" Uma replied and they started off towards the refreshment table. Half-way there they were interrupted by Ritsu.

"Uma-chan! Uma-chan!" Uma and Kaidoh stopped and turned around as Ritsu came rushing up to them, pulling a boy along with her.

"Ah, Ritsu-chan!" Uma exclaimed as the other couple stopped in front of them. "You look positively adorable!"

Ritsu blushed. She was dressed in blue and green knee-length ruffled edged skirt and a blue scoop-necked shirt with short slightly gathered sleeves. "Thank you Uma-chan. This is Ibiki-kun, my partner from the Ball Room Dancing Club." She said as she gestured to her date. Ibiki-kun was a handsome boy with dark shaggy hair that fell over his eyes and a kind smile. He was dressed in a tight-fitted blue shirt and dark jeans. He smiled shyly. "He and I requested some Latin music for the dance!"

"Really? That's awesome Ritsu-chan." Uma exclaimed. She knew a few Latin songs herself, but really didn't listen to it a lot. It would be good to hear some tonight. "It's nice to meet you Ibiki-kun." She said and she shook hands with Ibiki.

"Likewise," he replied. Turning to Kaidoh he shook Kaidoh's hand too. "Kaidoh-kun, congratulations on your win over Rikkaidai,"

"Thank you very much." Kaidoh answered.

"I wish you luck at Nationals," Ibiki continued stiffly.

"Thank you; it will be a hard journey, but a good one at that." Kaidoh replied monotonously. The girls looked at each other. Boys could be so formal.

Pulling her over to the side, Ritsu whispered excitedly, "Uma-chan, I heard that Ueno-kun placed a playlist with the songs over there on the stage. We should go check it out!"

Uma looked over at the stage. There stood Ueno-kun and Hatake-senpai. There were running two laptops that must have the playlist for the songs. She wanted to know what was going to be on, "Yeah, let's!" she replied eagerly.

Turning back to the boys who were now discussing their training regimes, Uma got her date's attention, "Kaidoh? That okay?"

Kaidoh looked at her smiled, "That's fine, you go, and I'll get us something to drink."

"Cool!"

"C'mon, Uma-chan!" Ritsu exclaimed as she pulled Uma through the crowd towards the stage.

"Wow, Ritsu-chan, you're sure different tonight than you are in class…" Uma replied as they picked their way across the dance floor. The current song was a _'Haruka Kanata'_ by Asian Kung-Fu Generation, one of Uma's favorites. Uma could feel her blood stirring, she was ready to dance!

Ritsu stopped in the dance floor and pressed her fingertips together. "Am I?" she asked suddenly. "Well, that's because of Ibiki-kun. He…he confessed to me when he picked me up for the dance!" she blurted out.

Uma was floored. "He did!? Ritsu that's amazing! Congratulations!" she replied as she pulled Ritsu into a hug.

"Thank you Uma-chan," Ritsu laughed nervously. "But please, don't tell anyone yet, okay?"

Uma laughed as they came up to the stage. "It's a promise!"

**_xoxoxox _**

After the girls checked out the playlist (Uma was excited because all of her songs were on there, even her bad 80's American pop music!) they made their way back to their dates. Ritsu located Ibiki and rushed over to him. Uma found Kaidoh sitting at some tables along the dance floor. The rest of the tennis club was there as well. Kaidoh looked a little miffed, but only because Momo and Eiji were poking fun at him. Uma smiled brightly as she made her way up to the group. Kaidoh saw her and perked up. Momo and Eiji, who had their backs to her, turned around and broke out in wide grins. Eiji rushed over to her and immediately pounced.

"Uma-chaannn! Hoi, you are here! And I am here! We should go dance!" he insisted as Uma struggled to maintain her balance. She laughed as Eiji pressed his cheek to hers and squeezed her tightly.

"Sure Eiji-senpai, of course!"

"Senpai, please get your hands off my date!"

Eiji and Uma both looked at each other wide-eyed. Kaidoh had stood up and tapped Eiji on the shoulder. He immediately jumped off her and whipped behind her laughing.

"Ah…sorry, Kaidoh, nya…I didn't mean it like that!" he said nervously. Uma smiled at Kaidoh and he smiled back.

"Yo, Uma! You're looking great!" Momo said as he joined the trio. Uma blushed.

"Thank you Momo-chan!" she sputtered shyly as Kaidoh growled.

"Don't go hitting on my girlfriend you jerk!" he said angrily. Momo and Eiji burst out laughing. Kaidoh just admitted that out loud!

"It's okay, Kaidoh, do you have our drinks? I'm thirsty!" Uma consoled as she led Kaidoh back to the tables. They both sat down and the club members immediately swarmed them. Uma scrunched down in her seat. So much unwanted attention! Nevertheless, she decided to use this to her advantage.

"Congratulations boys!" she called out excitedly as she raised her punch glass. "A toast! To the best Middle School Tennis team in Japan!"

"Thank you Uma-san, that was very nice of you," Fuji-senpai said softly as he pulled up a chair beside her.

"No problem!"

"Say, Uma-chan," Uma looked across the table. Ryoma was there slouching in his seat, his baseball cap pulled over his eyes.

"Yes, Ryoma?" she replied. He looked at her and smiled cheekily. "You're really Kaidoh-senpai's girlfriend then, huh?" he asked in English. Uma laughed. Kaidoh glared at the little seventh grader.

"Yes! Yes, I am…" she said as she looked back over at Kaidoh. He looked at her and nodded. "Definitely!"

"Oh look who it is…" came a snide voice from behind them. Uma and Kaidoh turned around. Uma's eyes went up in surprise.

"Chiyo!" she exclaimed brightly. Chiyo was standing there dressed in a skimpy red dress, clutching the arm of a tall attractive boy, who obviously wasn't from Seigaku. He was dressed in black slacks, a charcoal grey button down with a dark purple striped tie. Uma squinted up at the two of them. She could have sworn that both of them were wearing…glitter? Chiyo made a face and strengthened her grip on the arm of her date. Uma took a quick glance at the boy she was with. He looked familiar. Kaidoh and the other boys seemed to know him. They all looked just as surprised. "You made it! And who did you bring with you…?" she trailed off as the boy began to laugh.

"Ore-sama can not allow himself to be entertained by likes of these people," the boy sighed dramatically as flipped a piece of hair out of his face. Chiyo giggled.

Realization struck her. "You!" she exclaimed jumping up and pointing at the boy. "You're that guy from Hyotei!"

Chiyo smirked. "He's not just ANY guy, Uma!" she cooed. "He's Atobe Keigo, the_Captain_ of the Hyotei tennis club." Atobe smiled and winked at her.

"Oh," she said plainly and sat back down in her seat. That was his name. "Pleasure to meet you Atobe-kun," she said politely.

Atobe bowed. "Ah, my dear, I've heard so much about you…" he said rather pompously. Kaidoh growled.

"That's unsettling!" Uma interrupted in surprise. "To think I'm worth talking about!" she laughed nervously. Atobe was slightly amused by her outburst.

"Hmm…funny too…" he said simply. Momo and Eiji were eyeing the strange couple for awhile. Suddenly Momo perked up like a light bulb went off in his head.

"Hey, Chiyo isn't Atobe like your cousin or something?" he asked the girl suddenly. The group looked at Momo and then back at Chiyo who was just as surprised by the question. No one was supposed to know that!

"I don't know what you mean," she denied, her cheeks burning bright red. Momo and Eiji started laughing hysterically. That meant Chiyo couldn't get a date!

"So what if we are?" Atobe asked dismissively as if were no strange deal. "Chiyo needed a date to the dance tonight and of course who else would she take beside someone as good looking as myself?" he asked slyly as he cast, what he thought was a seductive look at Uma. Kaidoh noticed Atobe's attempts to play sly and was getting pissed. Uma was oblivious to it all, she was laughing at Momo and Eiji.

Seeing that his tactics were not working on Uma, he decided to move on the other things. There were more pretty girls here at the dance and he had the whole night ahead of him. "Interesting…" he mused. Bowing a farewell, he turned regally on his heel and held out his hand. "Come on Chiyo dear; let's leave these…people to themselves. This song is one of Ore-sama's favorites…" he said as the two of them walked off to the dance floor.

Uma saw them leave and called after them, "See you on the dance floor Chiyo!"

Chiyo shot her a dirty look. Uma laughed. Tonight was going to be fun!

**_xoxoxox _**

Uma was at the refreshment table getting a drink. She had just come off the dance floor after doing a stretch of continuous dancing with Momo, Eiji-senpai and Kawaruma-senpai. All three boys were good dancers, even Kawaruma-senpai, who was usually so shy and reserved. Momo and Eiji had gone back to their table, while Kawaruma was distracted by a couple of girls who had watched him and danced; they had become intrigued by his...moves.

"Uma-chan,"

Uma about lost her cup, she was so deep in thought. She turned around and found Fuji standing right behind her smiling. "Oh! Fuji-senpai!" she exclaimed as she regained some sense. "You scared me!"

"I'm sorry, did I disturb you?" he asked, his smile still plastered on his face. Uma was slightly disturbed by his expression. It was so calculated and mysterious. But, nevertheless, she thought to herself, that was just simply Fuji-senpai.

"Oh, no, no, I'm fine, I'm fine!" She insisted. Taking a deep breath she grabbed her senpai's hands and smiled. "Congratulations! You beat Rikkaidai! That's amazing!" she exclaimed as she squeezed his hands in hers.

Fuji opened his eyes in surprise. No one ever really touched him and here was Uma holding his hands! "Ah, thank you Uma-chan," he replied with a smile. "It was a tough fight,"

"You guys are awesome! I just know you will win Nationals!" she continued on as she lifted her hands out wide. She realized she was probably being a bit over the top, but she blamed it on her nervousness.

Fuji chuckled and tipped his head to the side. This Ito Uma was indeed entertaining. "Thank you for your support. Are you having a good time?"

"Yes, I am actually." Uma breathed a sigh of relief. "Although, my feet hurt a little bit." she confessed. "Between Momo-chan's dancing, and Eiji-senpai's wild gyration, I'm surprised I can even stand at all." They both laughed. Fuji noticed her relax a bit; a good sign.

"Have you had a chance to dance with Kaidoh?" Fuji asked as he took a sip of his drink. Uma shook her head. No; she hadn't.

"Well, I want to," she said slowly as she looked over at the table. Kaidoh was scrunched down in his seat, his arms folded across his chest with Momo and Eiji bouncing around him, giving him grief. "But he looks like he's stuck to his chair. The other guys keep teasing him, and you know he doesn't like that." She said pointing to the table. Fuji looked over and laughed along with her.

"That's true, but I think if you go up to him and ask he will," He said lightly.

"Probably…" Uma trailed off. Both were now watching in silence the happenings on the dance floor. The lights were flashing, the stereo was pumping, the students were dancing. It was a wonderful time. After a bit of silence, Fuji spoke.

"Ah, I envy you Uma-chan; you have a very good thing with Kaidoh,"

Uma turned to her senpai, surprised. "You think so?" she asked. Fuji nodded. He was being completely honest.

"I know so, I can just tell." He said simply as he continued to watch the dancers. Uma turned back towards the dance floor.

"Thank you Fuji-senpai…I really, really appreciate that,"

"The pleasure is all mine…." He started then stopped suddenly as the next song came over the speakers. Uma heard it too.

"Oo!" She exclaimed looking at Fuji. He was looking at her too. "It's that song!"

"_Vanilla _by Gackt-sama!" they both exclaimed together.

"Fuji-senpai, you like Gackt!?" Uma asked excitedly clutching his hands in hers.

"You do too!?" He asked her back clutching her hands just as tightly.

"Yes! I do!"

"Well then, Uma-chan, we have to dance!" He said as he began pulling Uma onto the dance floor.

"Okay!" she answered back. For a little guy, Uma thought, Fuji-senpai was sure strong.

_**xoxoxox **_

"Kaidoh, are you ever gonna ask that girl to dance?" Momo asked as the three of them watch Fuji escort Uma onto the dance floor. She had pretty much been out there all night. Both Momo and Eiji had taken turns dancing with her, swinging her around and just generally being silly. She had taken it all in stride. Uma was in fact, a pretty decent dancer, even braving a bit of mad dancing with Kawaruma-senpai, who had no sense of style when he moved. He was more into 'burning' rather than dancing. Whenever Kawaruma-senpai danced, everyone watched out.

On the other hand, Kaidoh had not moved from his spot at the table. It wasn't like he couldn't dance; he just…didn't feel like it. He couldn't explain it. Instead he watched Uma. She was so graceful and easy going and confident. The way she acted around everyone was amazing. He didn't want to admit it, but he was slightly intimidated. And Kaidoh Kaoru was never intimidated…much.

Eiji propped himself on Kaidoh's shoulders and watched the two move across the floor. "Ya, what's the deal, nya?" he asked lightly. "Now she's dancing with Fuji…"

Kaidoh waved his arms above his head in attempts to remove his senpai. "Will you guys back off? I'll dance with her when I'm good and ready to..." he muttered through gritted teeth.

The duo laughed, "Can't you dance, Kaidoh? C'mon, nobody cares how you dance!" Momo insisted. "I mean, look at Eiji-senpai!"

Eiji's eyes filled with mock tears as he drew in a dramatic gasp, "Oh, no, Momo-chan!" he said dramatically, clutching his heart. "Don't say that, nya!"

Kaidoh growled. This was getting on his nerves.

"Momo, Eiji, there are a couple of ladies looking for you," Inui interrupted as he pulled up a seat next to Kaidoh. Kaidoh sighed in relief; Inui-senpai to the rescue.

Momo looked around, "Oh? Really? Where?" he asked. Inui pointed to the dance floor. Momo smiled and did an arm pump. "Alright!"

"Oh, no fun, nya…and I wanted to dance with Oishi, but he's still checking coats…" Eiji pouted. Momo laughed and dragged his senpai off across the dance floor where two third years were dancing by themselves. As soon as Momo and Eiji came up to them, they immediately perked up and attached themselves to them.

"Kaidoh, are you alright?" Inui asked as he handed Kaidoh a glass of punch. It was just the two of them at the table. Uma was still on the dance floor with Fuji, Taka-san was nervously talking to some girls across the gym, the freshmen trio were entertaining themselves with Sakuno and Tomoka and even Echizen was putting a lackluster effort to dance with a couple of second-years who had literally grabbed him and forced him on the dance floor with them. He didn't look too upset with all the attention.

"Yes, senpai, I'm fine," Kaidoh said bitterly as he took a drink.

Inui adjusted his glasses and frowned. "You don't look fine,"

Kaidoh banged his fists on the table. "I said I'm fine! God!" he exclaimed as he slouched in his seat.

"My apologies,"

Kaidoh sighed and waved his hand indifferently, "No, no senpai, it's not that, it's just, lately Uma's been a little distant towards me and she won't say why. She'll start saying something…then quickly change the subject. I don't know what to do about it!" he blurted out.

"Have you maybe thought just flat out asking her?" Inui asked after some thought.

"Uh…" Apparently, he hadn't.

"Kaidoh, do you like this girl?"

"Yes,"

"Then just be honest, ask her what's wrong. If she cares for you too, she'll answer," Inui supplied with a shrug of his shoulders. From what he knew about Ito Uma, he knew she wouldn't lie, especially to Kaidoh.

"You're right, senpai…" Kaidoh started, but stopped. Uma and Fuji had finished their song and were now walking back. Kaidoh sat up and smiled at her. She smiled back and stood behind him, her hand on his shoulders. She gave them a gentle squeeze.

"Wow that was fun!" Uma exclaimed as she reached out from behind Kaidoh, leaned over his shoulder and picked up his punch glass. "Fuji-senpai is SUCH a good dancer!!" she laughed as she took a drink.

Fuji smiled and took a seat across from Kaidoh, "Uma-chan isn't so bad herself," he replied, placing his chin in his hands. He had liked dancing with Uma. She was very graceful and come to find out that they both had the same taste in music; and other things as well. He approved Kaidoh's girlfriend one hundred percent. But, he could also tell that Uma was hiding something; she had a look in her eyes that she was holding something back. However, Fuji, thought as he observed his two kohei in front of him, she wouldn't keep it back for long.

After Uma had caught her breath, she tapped her fingers on Kaidoh's shoulders. He looked up at her. She smiled down at him, "Kaidoh, wanna go out and dance?" she asked brightly. "I heard Ueno-kun was going to play some American music soon!"

Kaidoh looked down, Inui-senpai was observing, and Fuji-senpai was sitting there smiling. Taking a deep breath, he moved to stand up. "Sure," he answered as he moved away from the table.

'Finally,' Uma thought, slightly relieved. She was wondering if he would ever go out and dance with her. 'Now we can have some alone time!' Taking Kaidoh's hand in hers she led him out to the dance floor where a crowd had gathered. "Alright, let's go!"

Inui and Fuji looked at each and chuckled lightly. Inui pulled out a pocket notepad and a pen. He opened it and began scribbling inside. "Good, data,"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Ya-hoi! OMGOMGOMG!! It's here the final and LAST CHAPTER!!! I just want to say that this is the FIRST multi-chapter story that I have completed. I started this story on April 26, 2006 and I finished tonight, December 9, 2007. Whew! What a journey!**

**Seriously, thank you EVERYONE who has stuck by me this whole time! I especially want to thank _Computerfreak_ for encouraging me to continue writing this story. I wanted to delete it, it wasn't going anywhere, but she came out of the blue and told me to keep going...so I did!! THANK YOU!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!**

**Disclaimer: 'Prince of Tennis' is the property of Konomi and VIZ media (Ha-ha!) It does not belong to me. ENJOY!! **

**_xoxoxoxox _**

** (Chapter 10) FINAL**

As the two walked to the dance floor they noticed how everyone had formed a ring in the center. Uma gripped Kaidoh's hand tighter and pulled him into the crowd to the middle of the floor where a circle had been formed. There they saw Ritsu, Ibiki and other members of the Ball Room Dancing Club dancing to some Latin track that Ueno had put on.

"Oh, wow," Uma breathed as she watched Ritsu and Ibiki flow across the floor. "They're amazing!" It was true. They moved so gracefully together, it was fluid motion. "Who would have thought Ritsu-chan had this much confidence!" she said. Kaidoh could only nod.

When the song had finished, everyone cheered and shouted for the group in the middle. Ibiki and Ritsu took a bow and quickly got off the dance floor.

"Kaidoh! Let's dance!" Uma insisted. She was pumped! Ueno had started another song. It was a newer song. She tilted her ear. Oh, she had heard this one! "Koda Kumi," she said simply as she grabbed Kaidoh's hand and pulled him to the center. Kaidoh's eye grew wide as Uma began dancing. She just moved. It was mesmerizing as she twisted and turned. Uma laughed and tugged at Kaidoh's hands.

"C'mon, I won't bite and nobody's paying attention anyways," she called out as the music pounded in their ears. Kaidoh shrugged off any inhibitions he might have had and started dancing.

Uma stopped for a second. Was there anything this boy couldn't do!? She stood there on the verge of drooling. Kaidoh was not only a dancer, but he was a GOOD dancer. She just watched as Kaidoh did a few moves that she swore he stole from Gackt and then she jumped in. They danced. The music swirled around them; the lights were flashing and everyone around melted into the background. It was just the two of them in their own little world. Soon, they were matching each other move for move; it was exciting. She was smiling he was smiling; in all honesty, Uma didn't expect it to turn out like this!

Kaidoh watched Uma's face as they danced to _Last Angel_ by Koda Kumi. He wasn't going to admit he had requested this song specifically so he could dance to it. And he definitely wasn't going to admit he memorized the dance steps to this song so he could show off a little bit for Uma. But, when he saw her watch in pure amazement he felt a little more confident. And when she started matching him move for move he was even more doubly impressed with her knack for picking things up quickly.

When the song had finished they both stood there breathing a little heavily. They heard some shouts and turned around. There stood Momo and Eiji hooting and hollering at them. Even Fuji and Inui had watched them danced. They had seen the whole thing. Inui had gotten some good data and Momo declared that he was a much better than Kaidoh. Eiji dared him to prove it. Momo refused insisting that he didn't feel like embarrassing the poor boy in front of his date.

After Momo and Eiji's cheers of approval Uma and Kaidoh started laughing, blushing slightly. Kaidoh wrapped his arms around Uma and buried his head into her shoulder. "Those idiots," he murmured. "I'm going to kill them."

"Not today," Uma replied back lightly. "I don't think we need any more attention."

Kaidoh laughed and looked up. She had the most beautiful eyes.

Uma was about to say something else when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Kaidoh looked over her should and frowned. Uma turned around and was surprised to find Momo and Eiji behind them. They decided to pick on the couple some more. It was just too much fun!

"Uma-chan! You were awesome!" Eiji exclaimed bouncing up and down. Uma laughed.

"Thanks, Eiji-senpai!"

"Will you teach me how to dance?" he asked innocently, his eyes as big as saucers, hands clasped together. Uma laughed.

"Sure!" she replied lightly. "Yay!" Eiji cried and pounced on her. It took both Kaidoh and Momo to pry him off her. Uma staggered backwards; boy he had a strong grip!

"Senpai, I think Oishi-senpai is looking for you," Momo said suddenly as he pointed to the Seigaku table. Eiji immediately forgot about Uma and looked around.

"Ah! Oishi!" he called and took off back through the crowd dragging Momo with him. Uma watched the pair go and laughed.

"Kaidoh, you're so lucky!" she said as she turned back around to face him. Kaidoh raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Oh?"

"You're so talented at tennis, you're getting better at English, you dance like a demon, and you've got the best teammates ever!" she exclaimed as she hugged his neck in excitement. Kaidoh chuckled.

"I guess I do!" he replied as he wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around. Another song was playing, a slow song, so he decided to take advantage.

"Hey," Uma murmured after a bit as they slowly moved across the floor. "Recognize this song?"

Kaidoh turned his ears toward the stage. His eyes widened and he glanced down at Uma who had a huge smile on her face. "I do!"

It was that song! The very first song he had heard in English, the song that Uma had been singing when he first talked to her.

"What can I do?" he whispered in her ear as the Corrs played in the background.

"Do what?" she asked back, her eyes closed, letting herself soak in the ambience.

Kaidoh's lips were right next to her ear. He felt her shiver and he smiled. "What I can do to make you…."

"You think you're so great!"

Kaidoh lifted his head pissed. Who the hell was interrupting him this time? Uma opened her eyes and turned around.

"Chiyo! What's wrong?" Uma asked in surprise as Chiyo and her posse stood in front of them.

Chiyo was fuming. She was already angry. That stupid Momoshiro had spilled the beans about her and Atobe's relationship and Atobe had left her standing in the corner while he went out and flirted with the other girls of Seigaku. And now, Kaidoh and Uma were all lovey-dovey on the dance floor. That wouldn't do! So she had located Midori and a couple of her other friends, walked straight to the middle of the dance floor and decided to interrupt their little moment.

"Do you think you're something special!?" Chiyo shouted angrily. "Do you think just because you are 'in' with the tennis team you can act all high and mighty!?"

Everyone in the gymnasium had stopped dancing and was staring at the trio. Uma looked around. Chiyo had lost it! And over what? Some silly schoolgirl crush?

"No, Chiyo," Uma said slowly. She could feel Kaidoh tense up behind her. She knew he really wanted to say something. "I do not think that. I've never thought that. Obviously, you are looking way into something you shouldn't be."

Chiyo growled. "Kaidoh should be mine! You know this! Everyone knows this!" she shrieked. Kaidoh hissed in annoyance, no way in hell was he **ever** going to be Chiyo's!

"Uh, no, I don't think so," Uma replied as calmly as she could. "Just because you followed him around like a sick puppy during school doesn't make him yours!"

Chiyo's eyes got wide and crazy. Even her friends were starting to get nervous.

"Uh, Chiyo-chan! Maybe you should let this go," Midori started nervously. Chiyo whirled around.

"No way, Midori! You liked him too!"

"Ah, Chiyo-chan is making a bad impression of Ore-sama," Atobe sighed as he slipped past the crowd and up next to Chiyo. He grasped her arm and pulled her away from Uma and Kaidoh. Chiyo tried to pull away.

"Let me go, Keigo!" she shouted. "You told me you'd help me tonight, but you haven't been any help at all!"

Atobe laughed and flicked back a piece of his hair. "Ore-sama doesn't have time for this Chiyo-chan. Come now, it's time for us to leave!" he said as he started for the gym doors.

"No! No! I don't wanna go! I don't wanna! Kaidoh is mine I tell you! Mine!" Chiyo shouted hysterically as she tried to break free from Atobe's strong grasp. Everyone stared in shock as Atobe finally lifted Chiyo up and threw her over his shoulder and walked out the gym, her friends trailing behind her.

"Well," Uma said brightly. "Let's not let one bad apple spoil the whole bunch! Ueno-kun!" she called up to the stage. Ueno gave her a thumb's up and suddenly the gym was hit with loud pounding music. She turned to Kaidoh and laughed.

"I bet you didn't think you were so popular!" she said lightly. Kaidoh scratched his head.

"No, I guess I didn't," he replied. He looked at her. That confrontation with Chiyo had shook her up. She looked a bit lost. That reminded him; he had something he needed to do.

Grabbing her hand he pulled her towards to the doors. "Hey," he said. "Let's get out of here."

Uma tightened her hand in his. "Yeah, let's go."

**_xoxoxoxox _**

Uma and Kaidoh walked hand in hand out the gym and out into the school yard. Neither one was really sure where they were going, they just walked. After a while, they came up to a park bench. Kaidoh stopped and pulled Uma around to face him. It was now or never.

"Uma, what's wrong?" he asked. Uma looked at him with a confused look.

"What?"

Kaidoh sat down and pulled her down with him. He held onto her hand. He needed to know what was up. "You've been acting weird lately. Is it something I did?"

Uma's eyes went wide. "No, no, it was nothing you did!" she exclaimed frantically. "Nothing at all Kaidoh!" she insisted. Kaidoh looked unconvinced.

"Then what's wrong?" He asked. His voice cracked, he sounded slightly desperate. "Talk to me! Please?" he begged. Uma felt tears welling up in her eyes. He looked so sad, like her problems were his fault. She sighed. She couldn't keep this back from him any longer. She had to tell him.

"Okay, I'll tell you…I would have to tell you anyways….." she started slowly. Kaidoh looked up and stared into her eyes. Her beautiful brown eyes that had captivated him from the very beginning, that were so full of life and happiness, were now bright with tears and sadness. He felt his own tears forming. She never looked like this before! It must be something really, really bad.

"Kaidoh, the other night, after our date, my mom was up waiting for me. She never waits up for me. Anyways, she had some news about my family…"

Kaidoh was at full attention. He knew Uma had some issues with her family. "Oh? Troubles?" he asked. Uma smiled faintly. He was being so sweet. It was almost too painful.

"Well, kind of…." She said. She took a deep breath. "Kaidoh, we're leaving for America!" she blurted out.

Kaidoh gave her a strange look. She was going on vacation? "You're going on vacation for summer break?" he asked. That didn't seem like much to get worked up over. After all, it was summer break.

Uma shook her head. He wasn't getting it. "Well….no, not exactly…" she stammered.

"What do you mean you 'not exactly'?" he prodded. There was definitely something amiss here.

She sighed. He saw the tears were beginning to fall. "Mom got a phone call," she started as he reached out and wiped away those tears. Why was he being so nice now!?

"It seems my father had a major heart attack during his business trip to America. A bad one; he almost died." She stopped and too in a ragged breath. "Right now, he's in a hospital in San Francisco, where his business trip took place. It was so bad, they said. He's still there. And they wanted my mom to fly over to America to see him. Of course, my brothers are there too; going to school, but Mom's needed over there!" she said nervously. She was rambling, she knew, but she couldn't find the words she needed to say.

Kaidoh nodded. Of course she should go over and visit him! "But…you will be back, won't you?" he asked. Uma stared at him for a long time. How could she answer that?

"I….don't know…." She said finally, staring at the sidewalk.

Kaidoh tightened his grip on her hands. She winced, but he didn't let go. "Uma, what does that mean?" he asked, his voice rising. "Are you moving?"

Uma was getting scared. His grip hurt her hands and the anger laced on his voice was obvious. She shook her head and tried to pull out of his grasp. "I don't know! I don't know!" She cried as a small sob escaped her lips. She hung her head, refusing to look at him. "All I know is that we're going to America for a little while and I don't know for how long!"

"When do you leave?" he asked.

"Monday…." She trailed off.

"Monday?" he repeated dropping her hands. "As in, **THIS** Monday?"

"Yes…"

Kaidoh shook his head in disbelief. He got right up in her face and forced her to look at him. "You've known you were leaving for this long and you just NOW decide to tell me!?" he asked angrily, his voice dripping with bitterness.

"Kaidoh, that's not fair! I wanted to tell you…but…" he cut her off.

"No! Were you just going to up and leave and not tell me anything!?" he asked as he grabbed her arms and pinned them to her sides.

"Of course I wasn't!" Uma shouted back wrenching free. Now, she was getting angry. He wasn't being reasonable at all. "I was waiting for the right moment!"

"Oh really?" Kaidoh flung his arms out wide. "Were you just going to wait until you were on the plane?" he shot back at her. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, not when she had worked up enough courage to tell him. But, his pride was hurt and his emotional level was raging, he couldn't stop himself. He hissed and turned his back to her.

"Don't do this, Kaidoh, please?" Uma asked weakly. This was not going well at all. "I don't want our last moments together to be like this…"

Kaidoh spun around, "Are you breaking up with me?" he asked quickly.

"What!?" Uma couldn't believe that came out of his mouth. "Do you _want_ to break up?"

"Do you?" he retorted haughtily. "Obviously, that's what you're implying…"

"No it isn't!" Uma wanted to shake some sense into the boy. He was being so stupid. "Kaidoh, I'm going to America to see my sick father! He could be on his deathbed for all I know! And I don't know how long I am going to be away!" she yelled.

Kaidoh put his hands to his ears and turned away. "You're leaving me…" he was muttering. "You're leaving me…aren't you?"  
"Kaidoh! Have you heard nothing I've said?" Uma asked in frustration. She was trying to pull him back around to look at her. He kept turning away. "Kaoru, look at me!" she said dangerously.

"No!" he said huffily his eyes squeezed shut.

"LOOK AT ME!" Uma growled. Kaidoh's eyes popped open in surprise. Uma never growled! He turned and looked at her. Her face was streaked with tears, her eyes were bloodshot, she looked tired and worn down. She reached for him. He stood there stiffly as she clutched his shirt and buried her head in his chest.  
"Kaidoh, please, don't be this way…" she whispered hoarsely, the tears falling freely. "I need you. I need you to understand what's going on." She looked up into his face. It was so hard and cold. Where was the light in his eyes? "Please? Please don't be this way…" she begged. "I need you!" She sobbed, her words coming out in broken fragments. "I need you…to tell me…it'll be okay…because…because I lo—"

"No," Kaidoh pushed himself away from her. "It's not okay, Uma. It's not….." he chewed out slowly. His head was pounding, his eyes were stinging with tears that were about to fall.

"Kaidoh…" Uma uttered his name in complete sorrow.

"I hope you have a good time in America, Uma. I hope your father is alright. I really do. But I can't look at you right now." He said sharply as he turned away from her and started walking away. Uma stared in disbelief. She jumped up and grabbed his arm in attempts to stop him.

"Kaoru…!" she called out as her fingers grasped his jacket. He stopped and jerked his arm out of her grasp. The sudden movement startled her and she stumbled backwards. He turned his back and glared at her. For a moment, she swore he looked sorry, but it was a fleeting look, because he eyes narrowed and he let out an angry irritated his. He quickly straightened his head and took off, running. Uma stood there numb. He left! He really left her!

"No," she whispered frantically. "Not like this…" she trailed off. She called out to him in one last attempt. "Not like this Kaidoh!" she screamed. It was too late. He was gone.

_**xoxoxoxox **_

Momo and Eiji were on a mission. They had completely missed Kaidoh and Uma leaving the gym. They wanted spy on them and had been searching for the past half hour. Finally, they had spotted them in the park not far from the school talking. The two of them were far enough away that they couldn't be seen but close enough to catch pieces of the conversation. It had started off pretty good, in Momo's opinion, not enough kissing, but a good start; but then, it had taken a turn for the worse. The boys looked at each other in surprise when Kaidoh yelled angrily at Uma and took off leaving her standing there alone.

"What do we do?" Eiji whispered worriedly. He had never seen Kaidoh treat Uma that way before! He had never seen Uma look that way before either! What was going on?

Momo jumped up and rushed up the lane and towards Uma. He wanted to know what was up!

Uma was still standing there staring off into space when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw Momo and Eiji running towards her. What did they want? She didn't want them to see her in such disarray so she quickly wiped her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Yo, Uma!" Momo called. Uma smiled weakly.

"Momo-chan! Eiji-senpai! What are you guys doing way out here?" she asked, her voice trembling slightly.

"Nya….Uma-chan's sad! We saw it! We saw Kaidoh yell at you!" Eiji blurted as he wrapped his arms around Uma. Uma stiffened. They were spying on her!

"What!" she asked as she tried to push Eiji off her. "You heard!? What is with you guys!?" she shouted angrily. Eiji and Momo took a step back. Uma was scary when she was mad. Uma saw them blanch and sighed.

"I'm sorry, it's just…"

"What did he say to you?" Momo asked gently, placing a hand on her shoulder. Uma sniffed.

"It wasn't him, it was me," she whispered. Momo and Eiji were surprised. "I told him I was leaving. I'm going away and I'm not coming back!"

"You're not coming back?" Eiji repeated slowly. What did that mean? Uma stared at the ground, tears falling from her eyes. Both boys just stood there, unsure of what to do.

"I'm sorry, senpai, I have to go," she finally said as she quickly turned and disappeared down the lane.

It wasn't until Kaidoh found himself by the river's edge that he finally allowed himself to stop and catch his breath and collect his thoughts. He walked down the bank and sat down. 'I'm an idiot!' he thought angrily as he punched the ground beside her. 'I could have handled that better!'

_'You can change that,'_ his inner thoughts prodded. Kaidoh shook his head. It was beyond that, wasn't it? And his pride was getting in the way. _'You can't leave it like this can you?'_ the voice asked.

Kaidoh hissed; stupid voices. Suddenly, his cell phone went off. He quickly fished it out and opened it eagerly. Maybe it was from Uma! He frowned. No it wasn't. It was from the Idiot:

**_What did you say to Uma? You better apologize! –Momo_**

Kaidoh's eyes bugged out of his head. How did **he** find out!? He hissed angrily and contemplated throwing his phone into the river. He gripped his cell phone tightly and stood up. It was over. He had left her and now he couldn't do anything about it. He had just ruined the best thing that ever happened to him by running away. He was truly an idiot.

Why had this turned out like this!? She thought miserably as she lay face down on her bed, tears streaming down her cheeks into her pillow. After Kaidoh had left her stunned on the bench, and mumbling something to Momo and Eiji, she managed to make her way home through a fog of disbelief and confusion. She really hadn't expected him to take her leaving that badly. True, she had expected him to be angry, but not like….!

She sat up, her phone was buzzing. Somebody was texting her! Quickly she dived for her phone beside her bed and flipped it open. She let out a breath, it wasn't from Kaidoh. It was from Ritsu!

"What does she want?" she asked glumly. Ritsu's message was sweet and short:

**_I wish I could have seen you leave! I had a good time tonight! Have a happy summer! See you next term!! –Ritsu_**

"Oh, Ritsu, I'm_not_ going to see you next term!" she sniffed as a few tears fell down her face.

When she had returned home, her mother had been waiting for her. Ayako told her daughter the final arrangements had been made for her father's rehabilitation in America. They would be there for the rest of the year, if not longer.

Uma rolled over and hugged her phone to her chest. "I'm going to miss you too."

_**xoxoxoxox **_

There was a loud disturbance coming from the club house after practice, Inui noticed. The other regulars were still out on the court. The only person missing was Kaidoh and he had stalked off the courts a while back. Quietly he opened the door and saw Kaidoh standing there, his back to the door pounding his fists into the lockers. His face was scrunched up in pain and tears were streaming from his eyes.

Inui rushed inside, "Kaidoh! Kaidoh! What are you doing!?"

Kaidoh looked up and saw his senpai standing there a look of fear and concern plastered on his face. "She's gone, Inui-senpai! She's gone! And after all those things I said her…she's gone!" He shouted as he slammed his fist into the lockers. He let out a frustrated cry of anger. Now that school was out for the summer, there would be no way to see her before she left! He couldn't leave it like this! Not when he had said all those things! Not when he had just left her there! Not when he….

"What are you waiting for?" Inui's question penetrated his thoughts.

Kaidoh pulled away from the lockers. "What?"  
"What are you waiting for Kaidoh?" Inui asked again adjusting his glasses. He knew where Kaidoh needed to do. "Why are you still here?"

Kaidoh was confused. What was Inui-senpai getting at?

"Do you love her?" Inui tried again.

"Huh?"

"Do…you…**love** her?" Inui repeated slowly. Kaidoh gave him a look. He finally understood.

"Yes!" He exclaimed. "I love her!" he confessed. Inui nodded. Good.

Turning towards the door, Inui walked over and opened the club house door and pointed outside. "Then go tell her. You still have time. Go to her. Go tell her. She needs you. She needs to know, it's okay."

Kaidoh couldn't believe what he was hearing. Inui wanted him to go to the airport and find her? "But, her flight it'll be leaving soon."

"There's still time, Kaidoh…"

"But, Inui-senpai…" Kaidoh started desperately. Inui growled angrily. Blast his stubborn kohei!

"Why are you still here, Kaidoh?" He finally shouted angrily. Kaidoh blanched in surprise. Inui stabbed his finger in the air. "Go! Go now! Go get her and tell her you love her!" he commanded. Kaidoh gathered his wit and smiled.

"Right!" he conceded. He quickly dashed out the door and sprinted off the school grounds. "Wait…wait for me, Uma! I'm coming!" he whispered to himself.

Inui watched him run off a smile on his lips. The other regulars walked over to where he stood. Momo scratched his head and laughed.

"So he's finally going for it, huh?" he asked.

"I believe so," Inui turned back to the club house to gather his things. "So, gentlemen, shall we follow?"

_**xoxoxoxox **_

"_Flight 992 to San Francisco, California is now boarding. Please make your way to gate 145. Flight 992 to San Francisco, California is now boarding. Please make your way to gate 145…"_

Uma sighed, it was time. She and her mother gathered their bags and started for the gate. She had half hoped that he would come see her off, but knew that was a fleeting thought.

'This is it,' she thought to herself as tears began to form in her eyes. 'Good-bye…'

Walking along towards the gate, Uma could hear some faint shouting behind her. She didn't bother turning around. It wasn't that important. However, the shouting was getting loud. She paused and cocked her head to the side.

"…-ma! Uma! Ito Uma!"

She whirled around and dropped her bags. She rubbed her eyes. This couldn't be happening! There running towards her was the one she had been waiting for.

"Uma! Uma! Wait! Please!" Kaidoh shouted and he sprinted towards her. He had found her! He barely made it, but he did! It was now or never. Kaidoh rushed up to her and stopped, panting for breath. She reached out and touched his shoulder. It was really him! She wasn't hallucinating! Kaidoh grabbed her hand in his. She looked like she had been crying. Silently, he wiped away the few tears that trickled down her face.

"Is that really you?" She finally asked. Kaidoh smiled. "You're really here!?"

"Am…I…not suppose to be?" he asked as he caught his breath.

"Well, I just thought that after the other night…." She stammered. Kaidoh started laughing.

"Heh…baka…." He laughed as he pinched her nose. She jerked her head back and rubbed her nose with her hand.

"Kaidoh…why….?" she trailed off. She was lost for words, barely comprehending what was happening. The two stared at each other for a moment before he finally pulled her into a hug.

"Uma, haven't you figured it out yet?" he asked as he held her tight. "I…I love you!"

And with those words he kissed her. In public! In the middle of the airport, with people walking around them, he kissed her!

When they pulled away Uma's eyes were glowing. "…Kaoru…" she whispered. She heard someone shouting and she looked up. There was Momo and the others standing there. They were all smiling and waving and Inui was writing in his notebook.

After Kaidoh left the clubhouse, the team followed him to the airport. They had finally caught up when they saw him kiss her. Their jaws dropped. He really did it! In public!

Unable to contain his excitement, Momo jumped up and shouted to the pair, "Yeah, mamushi!" Momo shouted. "Give her a big smacker!" The others shushed him. They didn't want to spoil the moment.

Kaidoh saw this and shook his head. The idiots, couldn't he get any privacy? Turning back to Uma he smiled down on her.

"My whole life revolved around tennis," he started softly, his arms still around her. "I never thought about girls or boys or relationships at all. I didn't have the time and I didn't have the desire to pursue a relationship with anybody, so I closed myself up and locked everything away. I only thought I needed myself and I would be fine. But then…" he paused and took a deep breath. "Then you came along and changed everything. You made me feel important, like I was special. You taught me it was okay to let others inside. It was okay to let people see the real me. You didn't try to change me, you liked me for me. And…that's why I love you." He said wholeheartedly. And he meant every word. Uma was the only one for him. And nothing would change that. Not even thousands of miles and a whole ocean.

"I don't know what to say…" Uma stuttered. Her heart was on the verge of breaking in two. He voice was so gentle and kind and honest. She knew he meant what he said and Kaidoh Kaoru never went back on his words.

"Don't say anything, just go." He said simply. "You'll be home soon and when you return, I'll be waiting."

"I don't really know how long that will be…it could be…" she insisted. "You shouldn't wait for me!"

Kaidoh smiled. "Does it matter? You'll be back. And I'll be here waiting for you,"

"Kaoru….thank you. Thank you for everything…" Uma started. She was quickly interrupted by her mother.

"Uma! The plane!" she shouted waving her arms. She knew this was tough on Uma, but they had to get going. "Let's go!"

Uma pulled herself away from Kaidoh and moved to leave. "Right!" she said firmly. Turning back to Kaidoh one last time she picked up her bags and made to go. "Well, this is it," she said. "…goo—"

"Ja ne?" he supplied.

Uma pondered the thought. Nodding in agreement she started walking, "Yeah, see you later…Kaoru," she called without looking back. Now she could leave. She could leave without any regrets. She smiled to herself. And he'll be there, she thought as she gave her ticket to the stewardess because Kaidoh Kaoru never goes back on his word.

As he watched her go Kaidoh heard a sudden stampede of feet fast approaching. He turned around. There were his teammates, watching him, giving him that invisible support he needed. He nodded to them and turned towards the airport windows. Uma was onboard her plane. There was no turning back now. Momo separated himself from the group, walked up next to Kaidoh and watched as Uma's plane was taxied onto the runway.

"That's it then?" Momo asked. Kaidoh snorted.

"Yeah, I guess so," he replied lightly. Momo flung an arm around his rival and sighed.

"Sorry, man, I thought your girlfriend would have stuck around a little longer,"

Kaidoh shook his head. "Nah, she wasn't just a girlfriend," he corrected.

Momo looked at him, his eyes wide. "Then just what was she?"

Kaidoh turned away from the window and started heading back towards the group. "Couldn't you tell?" he asked; a small smile on his lips. "She was my conversation partner."

THE END


End file.
